Out from the Deep
by Shali-83
Summary: Chap 16 UP/FIN. Séquelle de Whispering. A Poudlard, Drago rencontre un étrange fantôme. De son côté, Voldemort s'intéresse de plus prêt au fils Malefoy. Secret de famille, manipulation et sentiments.
1. Chapitre 01

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (_Linalyna Malefoy, Ange Noire, Howan, Makena_ ma copineuh chérie et aux autres lecteurs ) sur _Whispering_, cela m'a fait très plaisir ## Alors j'étais pas sûre de l'écrire mais bon, je me suis décidée et donc voilà la suite, certain(e)s me l'avaient demandée.

**Note : **Dans _Whispering_, je voulais faire un Lucius plutôt « humain », avec des sentiments pour une personne (qui lui était plus chère que tout le reste) et, avec la perte de l'être aimé, il est devenu celui qu'on connaît. Pour Connor Malefoy, je trouve qu'il ressemble au Lucius des livres sans toutefois vraiment lui ressemblait (je sais c'est paradoxal). Il est odieux, prétentieux, méchant, fier… Enfin bref, je voulais montrer une certaine fatalité génétique, si je puis dire, puisque Lucius suit le chemin qu'on lui a imposé, celui de son père.

J'espère que cette séquelle (qui devait être un One Shot mais les idées venant ont fait que…) vous plaira autant que la première. L'histoire se place après le tome 5 Donc tout ce que j'avance n'est pas vrai… logique sinon on ne parlerait pas de fanfiction

**PS :** Merci _Linalyna Malefoy_, la question de l'âge de Lucius me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain moment. Et en plus, j'ai enfin pu lire le Tome 5 !!! Donc, j'ai eu ma réponse aussi !!!

Bonne lecture.

**-- Chapitre 01 --**

Après avoir passé près d'une semaine à la prison d'Azkaban, Lucius Malefoy avait été relâché après un procès qui l'avait acquitté. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne alors que les autres, hormis Goyle, avaient été condamnés à nouveau. Grâce à une habile formule qu'une personne très importante pour lui, lui avait apprise il y a un peu plus de quinze ans, il avait réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit de tout soupçon, ainsi, il avait pu passer pour une marionnette dans les mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout le monde avait cru à cette histoire, tout le monde avait cru que lui, Lucius Malefoy qui était tout de même parmi les Sorciers les plus craints, avait été possédé par l'esprit du Seigneur Noir dans le but de s'emparer du pouvoir. Et cette histoire avait étonnement bien marché et il était à présent libre…

Lorsqu'il revint au Manoir, accompagné de deux employés du Ministère qui s'en allèrent aussitôt qu'il fut rentré, Lucius ne parla ni à sa femme ni à son fils. Ce dernier avait dévalé les escaliers pour voir son père. Le soulagement mais aussi l'appréhension se lisaient sur son visage. Drago regarda son père passer devant lui et allait s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le jeune homme leva la main mais la laissa aussitôt retomber… Jamais son père lui dirait ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Mais le principal était que son père était à nouveau présent. Cela n'empêchait pas sa vengeance sur ce… _Potter_ !

Lucius claqua la porte de son bureau privé avec force. Il avait réussi à échapper au Ministère, pour cette fois, mais il n'en avait pas moins la rage au ventre. Obligé à s'abaisser pour se sortir de ce guêpier et pouvoir retrouver la liberté… Mais il avait fait ça pour sa « mission » et il ferait payer à Dumbledore et sa bande cet affront.

Il attrapa le dosser de son fauteuil et le tira violemment pour s'y asseoir. Un bras sur l'accoudoir, une main sous le menton, il réfléchissait, il rageait. Derrière lui, le feu crépitait. Tout s'était si bien déroulé… Il avait fallu que Potter joue au plus fin, que Bellatrix perde son sang froid et que Black et sa bande débarquent… Et Dumbledore… lui n'avait sûrement pas cru à son mensonge… Il faudrait faire attention à présent… Encore plus que par le pass

- Je me suis faite du souci pour toi ! fit une voix derrière son dos.

- Tu sais bien que je m'en sors toujours ! railla froidement Lucius sans se retourner.

- Je sais ! rit la personne. Si seulement j'avais été l

- Ta présence n'aurait rien chang ! la coupa le blond froidement.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer aussi froid ! râla son interlocuteur.

Le silence se fit même si Lucius entendit un bruissement de robe. Il soupira doucement… C'est vrai, il n'avait pas besoin d'être désagréable avec elle alors qu'elle tentait d'être le plus agréable possible avec lui. Il fit tourner son siège pour être face à la cheminée. Il leva son regard gris au-dessus, sur la peinture. L'occupant était caché derrière l'arbre, c'est ce que remarqua Lucius.

Passant une main sur son visage, il se leva avec lenteur. Il posa une main sur le rebord de la cheminée, les yeux baissés et fermés comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il devait dire. Cela lui paraissait tellement irréel de parler à cette peinture pourtant… C'était la réalité… C'était le seul tableau d'elle qu'il avait et personne ne connaissait son existence, hormis Draco mais c'était par hasard. Mais son fils ne savait rien, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de ce tableau ni de son occupante.

- Pardonne-moi…, murmura le sorcier en levant une main vers la toile.

- …

- Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant…, continua-t-il alors que la personne du tableau restait derrière son arbre. Mais tout est allé de travers…

- …

- Je voudrais tant que tu sois là…, soupira-t-il en caressant la toile avec douceur.

A ce moment-là, il se revit, quinze ans auparavant. C'était au Manoir Whispering, il était allé retrouver sa bien-aimée et leur fils nouveau-né mais ce qu'il y avait trouvé, avait changé sa vie à jamais : son père, Lord Connor, avait assassiné Morgane Whisper pour le punir. Connor avait tenté de tuer son petit-fils qu'il avait traité de « bâtard ». Mais Lucius avait été plus rapide et l'avait tué, prononçant un des Sort Impardonnable : l'Avada Kedavra. Il avait alors pris son fils et l'avait ramené dans son Manoir de Wiltshire, laissant à Narcissa la charge de l'élever.

Après ça, Lucius ne s'était pas montré pendant près de deux semaines. Sa femme se demanda même s'il n'était pas mort. Mais le Sorcier rageait, il avait été prêt à détruire le monde entier. Finalement, au bout de tout ce temps, il avait ouvert le petit coffret qu'il avait ramenait de chez sa maîtresse. Dedans, il y avait trois choses : un médaillon gravé aux initiales de Morgane Whisper, un petit livre qui tenait lieu de journal intime et l' « essence » de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans une petite fiole en forme de goutte… Cette « essence » qu'il avait récupéré grâce à un sort avant qu'il ne mette le feu au Manoir. A peine avait-il ouvert la fiole qu'un mince filet de fumée en sortit pour envelopper le portrait au-dessus de la fenêtre.

Ce portrait, Lucius l'avait commandé à un grand peintre italien. Il lui avait demandé d'immortaliser la beauté de sa Morgane alors qu'elle était encore en vie. La jeune femme avait été réticente, craignant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus alors que le portrait était à Wiltshire. Mais sous les insistances de son amant, elle avait accepté. Paraît d'une belle robe de velours, ses longs cheveux blonds défaits avec une petite couronne de fleurs des champs, elle avait posé avec un sourire et des yeux éclatants sur un fond de forêt.

- Je voudrais que tu puisses sortir de ce tableau…, marmonna Lucius le regard perdu sur la toile. Morgane…

- Et moi donc ! fit la jeune femme à moitié cachée derrière son arbre. Crois-tu que cela me plaît d'être simplement un tableau !!! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être à nouveau de chair et de sang… pouvoir être à tes côtés, comme avant… pouvoir élever mon… notre…

_Fils…_, termina mentalement Lucius en approchant sa main de celle peinte de Morgane. Il regarda alors le jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée dans sa phrase alors qu'elle s'était approchée, accroupie près de Lucius, dans son tableau. Elle se pinça alors la lèvre inférieure. C'était elle-même qui, après avoir pris possession du tableau, avait demandé à Lucius de ne rien dire au garçon. Mais par moment, elle aurait voulu que Drago sache…

- Il faut que je m'en aille, dit soudainement Lucius en se retournant. Des affaires en cours…

Il attrapa son manteau et sa canne. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte, Morgane l'interpella.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'occupe bien de lui ? demanda-t-elle avec une vague tristesse dans la voix.

- Oui, répondit Lucius.

- Et toi ?

- Tu sais bien que les relations père-fils ne sont pas la spécialité des Malefoy ! railla le Sorcier en tournant la poignée. Bonne journée, Morgane…

- Oui… Bonne journée, répondit froidement la jeune femme.

Après avoir passé la porte et l'avoir refermée derrière lui, Lucius s'y adossa, soupirant doucement. Dieu que c'était dur comme situation… Dur et frustrant… Il entendit alors des pas à sa droite, quelqu'un venait par là. Lucius reprit alors son masque imperturbable et froid. Il se redressa, la tête haute et le visage arrogant… Seule Morgane connaissait son autre visage…

- Tu ne devrais pas être dehors par ce temps ? fit-il sans gentillesse en voyant son fils débouler devant lui.

- Père ? Je… Euh… Si mais je suis venu chercher mon balai, répondit maladroitement Drago en évitant son regard. Je voulais m'entraîner.

- Je crois que ta chambre est de l'autre côté, non ? lança Lucius avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Oui…

Lucius regarda son fils rebrousser chemin et se diriger vers l'escalier central. Pendant quelques secondes, il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler ainsi. Drago cherchait peut-être à se rassurer, à avoir la présence de son père avec lui…

_C'est un Malefoy !_ pensa Lucius en tapant le sol du bout de sa canne._ Il n'a pas à éprouver le besoin de savoir que je suis là, ni de montrer tout signe d'affection !_

Il marcha vers la porte de Manoir. Il fit signe à un domestique de préparer la voiture : le Maître avait à faire à Londres. Il devait aller resserrer les liens avec Fudge. Fudge qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Lucius devrait se montrer habile pour faire tourner la balance en sa faveur mais il savait que le Ministre était crédule notamment si Lucius faisait un don pour la Communauté.

Drago s'arrêta à la moitié du grand escalier. Il tourna son regard vers son père qui était sur le pas de la porte. Une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier, l'autre serrait à s'en faire blanchir les articulations, le jeune homme de quinze ans se mordit les lèvres.

Il aurait tellement voulu que son père sache à quel point il s'était fait du souci pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Lucius Malefoy et quelques autres avaient été attrapés par les Aurors, le jeune homme était resté pétrifié sur place… Jamais son père n'avait été inquiété par les employés du Ministère. Certes, il y avait Weasley qui se mêlait de tout… Mais Weasley n'avait pas d'appui chez les Dignitaires.

La nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout Poudlard, aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre. Et Drago l'avait entendu de la bouche même de son professeur des potions. Il n'aurait pas dû connaître ce qui s'était passé exactement mais le jeune Serpentard s'était caché en haut de l'escalier, dans un coin sombre.

_« Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques autres ont été capturés par les membres du Ministère_, avait dit Rogue au professeur Mc Gonagall._ Ils vont être envoyés à Azkaban mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été pris._

- _Et pour Drago ?_ avait demandé Minerva. _Je pense que…_

- _De toute façon, il le saura ! Mais je pense qu'il faudra faire attention !_ »

Drago était parti avant la fin de la conversation, il était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec quatre autres Serpentards et il avait déchiré, détruit, fracassé tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Il avait même failli mettre une claque à Pansy Parkinson alors qu'elle minaudait devant lui, alors qu'il allait dans la salle commune.

Le jeune homme entendit la canne de son père frapper rageusement le sol en marbre à l'entrée du Manoir. Finalement, il monta quatre à quatre les marches restantes et fonça dans sa chambre pour prendre son balai. Alors qu'il attrapait le manche, il songea que jamais… _jamais_… il n'avait fait de balai dans le jardin avec son père. Il avait appris seul, regardant derrière la fenêtre, tel un espion, son père monter le sien, regardant les joueurs de Quiddictch pendant des matchs.

Quand il fut à nouveau dans le grand hall, son père était toujours debout, devant la porte, l'air mécontent. Drago inspira profondément avant de s'avancer, son balai en main. Alors qu'il approchait de la porte, il resta un moment sans bouger, hésitant mais il finit par avancer.

- Essaie de ne rien casser, lui dit son père d'un ton qui n'était pas celui d'un conseil mais d'un ordre.

- Oui, père.

- Maître, la voiture est prête, fit un domestique en s'avançant, l'air complètement effrayé.

Le Mangemort lui jeta un regard assassin avant de lui donner un coup de canne et de marcher en direction de la voiture. Le domestique qui s'était rétamé, se releva précipitamment en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Le repas du soir se passa dans un silence monacal hormis le bruit des couverts raclant les assiettes. Drago leva par moment les yeux sur son père et sa mère mais aucun ne semblait enclin à la discussion.

- Je recevrai mes résultats de BUSE le mois prochain ! annonça-t-il d'une voix pas très forte.

- J'attends de bons résultats ! répondit son père avec froideur sans le regarder. Et meilleurs que cette Sang de Bourbe !!!

Drago serra les poings. Pourquoi son père était-il obligé d'être toujours aussi désagréable ? Mais il ne répondit rien, sachant que cela lui porterait préjudices. Il enfourna un bout de rôti de bœuf et se mit à le mastiquer, le cœur battant, la rage au ventre.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé, ils sortirent de table. Drago alla dans sa chambre, disant qu'il était fatigué alors que sa mère relisait pour la dixième fois minimum, un livre de Magister Morné, un célèbre écrivain sorcier. Quant à Lucius, il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau sous le regard soupçonneux de Narcissa.

Le Maître de Maison s'installa sur son fauteuil et se mit à lire quelques rapports. Il enchanta alors une plume et elle se mit à écrire quelques lignes. Sa conversation avec Cornélius Fudge avait été pour le moins intéressante. Lucius avait appris que Dolores Ombrage ne serait plus professeur à Poudlard et que Dumbledore était restauré dans ses fonctions. Certes, cela ne plaisait pas au Sorcier blond mais au moins, il pourrait changer de tactiques.

- Morgane ? fit-il sans lever les yeux de son rapport. MORGANE ?!!

Mais pas de réponse. Intrigué, Lucius se tourna et vit que le tableau était vide. Il se leva, faisant presque tombé son siège et s'approcha de la toile. Jamais Morgane ne quittait son tableau pour aller dans un autre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Lucius frappa le cadre et retourna s'asseoir, attendant le retour de l'absente du moment.

Cette dernière daigna faire présence au bout d'une heure et demi. Lucius entendit le bruissement léger de quelqu'un qui voulait être discret.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas quitter ce bureau ?!! dit-il froidement sans la regarder.

- Lucius ? répondit l'interpellée avec étonnement. J'en ai assez de voir toujours cette pièce !

- Que t'avais-je dit ?

- Je sais, soupira Morgane alors qu'il s'était levé pour se placer devant elle. Mais personne ne m'a vue !!!

- Et alors !!! s'énerva Lucius. Où étais-tu ?

- Je… Dans la chambre de Drago, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant avec défi. Fergusson a bien voulu que je reste un moment. Je voulais voir Drago.

- Et s'il t'avait vue ? s'emporta Lucius.

- Il dormait, il ne risquait pas de me voir ! sourit Morgane en s'accoudant de sorte à être proche de son ancien amant. Tu sais, il te ressemble beaucoup quand il dort ! rit-elle. Les mêmes petits tiques !

- Je n'ai pas de _tiques _!!! fit-il d'un ton hargneux.

- Hum… Si ! rit encore plus Morgane. Quand tu dors, tu as une petite fossette… Juste… Ici !!! lui montra-t-elle en désignant son coin de bouche droit.

Lucius la regarda avec une moue légèrement boudeuse mais son regard semblait amusé. Morgane se mit à rire, un rire cristallin, que Lucius adorait entendre. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il mit alors sa main droite sur la toile, là où le visage de Morgane était peint. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il caressait la toile, imaginant que leur peau se touchait…

- Bonne nuit…

Lucius sortit du bureau qu'il ferma à clef. Morgane se retrouva dans la pénombre, seule la Lune qui entrait par la petite lucarne du dessus, donnait un peu de lumière. Elle soupira en se mettant à son aise sur l'herbe peinte du tableau.

**- Le 16 Juin 2004 -**

Voilà le premier chapitre de fini !!! C'est de la généralité mais je devais introduire certaines petites choses avant de passer à Poudlard. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous ira également


	2. Chapitre 02

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Ici se trouvent des résultats de BUSE. Etant donné que le tome 6 n'est pas sorti, je ne peux pas connaître les vrais alors… Je ne sais même pas combien ils peuvent avoir au maxi pour ces examens oO

**Note 2 :** merci aux lecteurs

**Ana :** Contente que _Whispering_ t'aie autant plu surtout que c'était mon premier fic HP !!! Dans _Out From the Deep_, c'est vrai que Lucius est... méchant enfin, il est normal quoi :p (n'empêche que j'adore ce personnage ) et que ses réactions, notamment envers Drago, sont plutôt froides mais il le fait exprès. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas quand j'update les chapitres, ça dépend de quand je peux aller sur le net. Merci encore ##

**Paprika Star :** Si Drago va faire la connaissance de Morgane ? Eh bien, il l'a déjà plus ou moins rencontré dans _Whispering_ mais dans _Out From the Deep_… tu verras bien En tout cas, merci pour ta review

Merci à tous les autres

**Rajout d'un personnage : **Morgane Whisper.

**-- Chapitre 02 --**

La fin de l'été était vite arrivée très vite et déjà il fallait retourner à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle et sixième année. Drago avait été reçu avec un « Effort Exceptionnel » et cinq BUSE. Son père n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pas même un regard, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire rager Drago.

En attendant, Drago marchait droit et arrogant comme toujours, vers le cachot qui servait de salle de cours pour les Potions. Il vit Potter et ses _amis_, debout, à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Alors, Potter ! fit Drago en donnant un coup d'épaule à son camarade en passant devant lui. Passé de bonnes vacances chez tes Moldus ou tu es allé dans ce trou qui sert de maison à Weasley ? termina-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et toi, Malefoy, ton père s'est bien planqué comme un lâche ? répondit avec pique Harry.

- Mon père _n'est pas un Lâche _! fit Drago d'un ton menaçant. Il ne se cache de personne contrairement à certains ! Je t'ai dit que tu paierais, Potter !

- Ouh ! J'ai peur ! fit Harry avec défi alors que Drago était à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Ne me cherche pas, _Potter_ ! rétorqua Drago, menaçant.

- Tu me fais de plus en plus peur et…

- Tous à vos places ! Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites _encore _?! lança Rogue avec froideur.

Le Maître des Potions s'avança jusqu'à son bureau dans l'habituel silence pesant. Avant son arrivée, les discussions fusaient de partout, mais comme à chaque fois, sa seule présence suffisait à mettre le silence. Il arriva devant son bureau et son tableau noir.

- Tss !!! fit Drago en se mettant à sa place.

- Il commence à m'énerver celui-l !!! ragea Harry en fixant le Serpentard avec haine.

- Harry, soupira Hermione. Cela fait six ans qu'il te cherche !!! lui rappela-t-elle à voix basse.

- Il faisait moins le malin avant les vacances ! rétorqua Ron de l'autre côté. Quand son père est parti pour Azkaban et…

- Weasley, Granger ! lança Rogue d'une voix égale à lui-même. Je crois que vous ne faites pas partis de _ce_ cours ?!

- En effet, répondit Hermione.

Elle fit un signe à Harry et Ron et elle repartirent, laissant leur ami. Harry avait choisi de devenir un Auror aussi lui avait-on, malheureusement, vivement conseillé de continuer les potions. Il regarda Drago, le regard noir, en se demandant quelle formation il avait choisi ?! Sûrement pas Auror. Mais il avait entendu dire que, dans la moyenne, le blond avait eu un « E » et cinq BUSE. Harry avait eu les mêmes résultats mais sûrement pas dans les mêmes matières et avec le même… soutien…

- Bon, vous allez me faire une potion Transposition, déclara Rogue en levant sa baguette au-dessus du tableau noir. Voici la composition. Quand vous aurez terminé, remplissez vos flacons complètement.

En décrivant des cercles avec sa baguette, Rogue inscrivit rapidement la composition. Harry la regarda d'un air dépité… Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas continuer cette matière… Surtout avec Rogue et… Malefoy. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

Drago attrapa ses ingrédients et commença à préparer sa potion. Il n'éprouvait aucun mal à manipuler les outils, les flasques ou encore toutes ces petites choses gluantes qui servaient à la préparation des potions. Dans son souvenir, Potter avait eu droit à des cours de rattrapage l'an dernier, aussi cela le fit-il sourire. L'année allait être très amusante pour lui.

---------

La semaine passa sans trop d'accrochages, hormis que le Préfet Malefoy s'amusait, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, à faire peur aux petits nouveaux. Drago oublia rapidement ses soucis familiaux. Certes, le professeur Flitwick lui avait donné un devoir supplémentaire car il avait fait (exprès) de faire tomber le coquetier (et l'œuf) qu'il faisait léviter et tourner, sur Granger, ce qui entraîna une hilarité générale chez les quelques Serpentards présents et quelques Gryffondor. Mais à part ça, tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce matin-là, il avait court de Métamorphose. Potter le regardait bizarrement. En effet, Harry le voyant dans la majeure partie de ses cours (cours utiles dans la carrière possible d'un Auror), se demanda si son ennemi juré ne se destinait pas à la même carrière professionnelle. A cette pensée, le brun frissonna légèrement, pas de peur mais plutôt de… d'appréhension. Si Malefoy fils décidait de se lancer chez les Aurors… Il n'osait même pas y penser.

- A vous, Potter ! fit la voix autoritaire du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Harry détourna son regard rapidement, de Malefoy pour fixer l'animal qui se trouvait devant lui. Il devait transformer son petit moineau en un joli Ara. Certes, il s'agissait d'un oiseau qu'on devait transformer en un autre volatile mais cela n'en était que plus difficile. Il leva les yeux vers Mc Gonagall, cette dernière attendait.

- _Psittacus !_ fit-il en donnant un coup de baguette dans le vide mais au-dessus de l'animal.

L'oiseau poussa un drôle de petit cri avant de devenir une boule de plumes. Elle se gonfla et la tête d'un oiseau en sortit. Mc Gonagall soupira discrètement en regardant le résultat : ce n'était ni un Ara ni un moineau… un genre d'hybride entre les deux peut-être. Le professeur fixa Harry alors que derrière, Malefoy pouffait de rire.

- Eh bien, Mr Potter ! fit-elle d'une voix calme. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

- Oui, professeur ! répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

Le cours prit fin sur ces dernières paroles. Tous les élèves de sixième année sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Lorsque Drago passa la grande porte, il vit qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde installé. Goyle lui fit un signe de la main, lui montrant ainsi la place qu'il lui avait gardé. Drago marcha vers eux en regardant méchamment et avec un drôle de sourire, les élèves de la table de Gryffondor.

- Comment se passent tes cours, Drago ? demanda Goyle alors que l'interlocuteur s'installait.

- C'est vraiment facile ! fit Drago avec un grand sourire. Et si vous verriez Potter ! Incapable d'exécuter un sort correctement !!! rit le blond sans modération.

- Pourtant, il a eu les mêmes notes que toi ! s'exclama Crabbe en avalant un morceau de rat musquet.

- Ne me compare pas à cet abruti !! le menaça Drago. Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander comment il a fait pour être accept !!! Sans doute _encore_ grâce à l'intervention de ce vieux sénile !!!

- Bonjour Drago !!! fit une voix derrière lui. Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Si tu veux, Pansy, rétorqua le blond sans la regarder.

- Merci ! sourit-elle en s'installant. Tiens ! Ce n'est pas ton hibou ?!! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un grand duc descendre vers eux.

- Baal ! fit Drago alors que l'animal se posait devant lui.

L'oiseau tendit sa patte dans laquelle se trouvait une petite boîte verte et noire ainsi que le traditionnel paquet de guimauve. Drago enleva les deux objets, posant le paquet sur la table. Crabbe louchait tellement dessus que Drago lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se servir à condition de lui en laisser. Son regard se porta alors sur la boîte : carrée, de cinq centimètres de côté, un léger ruban vert l'entourait. Il n'y avait pas de carton indiquant qui lui avait envoyé ça mais il se doutait que c'était ses parents. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour lui envoyer ce genre de chose.

- Ouvre-le !!! s'empressa de dire Pansy collée à lui.

- Après ! répondit Drago en glissant le paquet dans une de ses poches.

Pansy poussa un « Oh » de mécontentement mais Drago s'en moquait. Il attrapa de quoi manger et commença alors son repas.

Drago passa encore dix minutes à la fin du repas, à parler avec les autres Serpentards. Puis il sortit de table, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle. Ils marchèrent un moment, arrivant sur la place, dehors. Ils s'installèrent sous une grande arcade. Le blond passa alors sa main sous sa robe pour prendre le petit paquet.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Crabbe assis sur une des marches.

- J'en sais rien ! lui répondit sèchement Drago.

Drago le regarda de long en large, secouant un peu pour savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Finalement, il arracha le ruban et ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant ce qu'il y avait dedans : un médaillon accroché à une chaîne, un peu comme une montre à gousset. Il était en or, merveilleusement terminé avec des gravures végétales. Au milieu, il y avait des initiales : WM. Drago pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un objet familial, peut-être que ça avait appartenu à sa grand-mère Wendicia. Il vit un petit renfoncement sur le côté, apparemment ça s'ouvrait !

Il essaya pendant cinq minutes de l'ouvrir. Il ne demanda pas à Crabbe ni à Goyle de peur qu'ils ne le laissent tomber. Finalement, il le passa autour de son cou alors qu'il devait aller à son cours de Potions.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva Potter attablé devant ses affaires. Il passa devant lui en lui jetant un « Tu prends toujours des cours de rattrapage, Potter ?! » ce qui fit rire les Serpentards présents. Certes, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine dans ce cours mais sur dix, il y avait cinq Serpentards. Le reste : trois Gryffondor, un Serdaigle et une Poufsouffle... dix élèves à avoir eu Optimal aux BUSE de Potions. Harry allait riposter quand Rogue arriva en lui ordonnant de se taire.

- Bien, vous allez reprendre vos flacons de Transposition et vous allez entamer la deuxième phase ! déclara Severus Rogue en levant sa baguette pour écrire ce qu'il fallait faire.

Les élèves allèrent chercher leur flacon et s'installèrent à leur table. Chacun prépara son petit établi avec les produits nécessaires. Drago découpa ses tiges de Mandragore tranquillement, faisant des coupes nettes et régulières. Pendant ce temps, sa mixture précédente bouillait doucement sur le feu. Il ajouta la Mandragore et remua doucement.

Mais à un moment, un « Plouf » un peu trop sonore pour être des plantes ou de la poudre, lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il se pencha un peu plus sur sa potion de couleur bleue et regarda sa table. Il ne voyait rien. Il porta alors sa main sur son torse… Mais là, il découvrit que le médaillon n'y était plus et donc ce « plouf » n'était autre que le bruit du médaillon tombé dans la marmite.

Le blond paniqua légèrement… un peu beaucoup à vrai dire mais sans le montrer. Il regarda que personne ne le fixait et sortit sa baguette. Il devait absolument sortir son médaillon de là et espérer qu'il ne serait pas abîmé.

- _Accio_ médaillon !!! murmura Drago.

Le petit médaillon sortit de la mixture, tout mouillée et dégoulinant du bleu de la potion. Drago attrapa un torchon et mit le médaillon. Il était brûlant… Une espèce de bruit de bulles, un genre de « gloup-gloup », en sortait.

_Ça !_ pensa Drago en essuyant discrètement le médaillon pour le mettre dans sa poche._ C'était la dernière chose à faire…_

A ce moment-là, le professeur Rogue passa à côté de lui. Il inspecta sa potion. Apparemment, le fait que le médaillon soit tombé dedans n'avait rien changé. Rogue avait dit, lors des premiers cours, qu'un ingrédient quelconque, quelque soit sa matière (médaillon compris), pouvaient changer une potion. Mais, il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de répercussions…

Alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup de louche, le cours se termina. Rogue leur demanda de refaire un flacon et de le remettre sur son bureau. Drago remplit alors son flacon propre et sortit après l'avoir posé sur le bureau de Rogue.

Il marcha un peu, sortant le médaillon de sa poche pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de dommages. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il s'était ouvert. Drago s'arrêta une seconde pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il passa un coup de mouchoir sur le cercle de verre, bleui par la potion, et regarda attentivement le dessin : un petit portrait, il avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part mais pour le moment, il était incapable de dire où.

- _Basiliscus !_ annonça Drago devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Drago entra dans la salle et marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec quelques autres. Il posa le médaillon sur sa table de chevet et ses livres sur son étagère. Il changea de robe et se recoiffa rapidement. Il s'allongea alors sur le dos, sur son lit. Prenant le médaillon dans les mains, il regarda avec plus de précision le portrait. La jeune femme était vraiment belle, c'est ce que constata Drago. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de sa grand-mère paternelle quand elle était jeune… ce n'était sûrement pas sa mère, Narcissa. Jeune, Narcissa avait un tique, quand elle souriait : elle avait l'œil droit qui partait un peu sur le côté… De pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que Drago l'aie remarqué, sur les photos. Mais cette femme… elle avait quelque chose de différent…

- Tu viens manger ? lui demanda Goyle en entrant dans la chambre.

- J'arrive !!! répondit Drago en se redressant.

Il reposa le médaillon sur la table de chevet et sortit de la chambre à la suite de Grégory. Il regarderait encore ce médaillon avant d'aller dormir. Un bref instant, il se demanda pourquoi ses parents le lui avaient envoyés ?

---------

Lucius Malefoy entra dans son bureau, il devait parler à Morgane. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris contact avec lui. Lucius lui avait expliqué la situation rapidement et son Maître lui avait dit de rester tranquille. Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer, déjà des Aurors avaient été envoyés à sa poursuite mais il était trop bien caché pour eux. Mais ce qui avait le plus déplu à Lucius, dans la conversation, c'était que son Maître lui avait posé un peu trop de questions, plutôt inhabituelles, sur son fils, sur Drago.

Le Sorcier blond accrocha son manteau sur le crochet prévu à cet effet et posa sa canne sur son bureau. Il s'approcha alors du tableau de Morgane. Elle n'était pas visible, sans doute était-elle encore vexée par le comportement du Maître des Lieux ?!

- Morgane ? lança doucement Lucius.

Pas de réponse…

- Mor-ga-ne !!! répéta-il en détachant les syllabes.

Toujours rien…

- MORGANE !!! s'écria alors Lucius plutôt énervé.

Mais l'occupante du tableau n'était pas dans son tableau. Lucius fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais il n'y avait aucun signe montrant une quelconque effraction. Il rageait intérieurement, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis cet été que Morgane sortait de son tableau et allait faire un tour dans le Manoir. Il sortit de son bureau, le regard noir.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? lui demanda Narcissa en le croisant dans le couloir. Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être.

- Ça ne te concerne pas ! fit-il avec froideur.

Sa femme le regarda, offusquée par tant d'impolitesse. Certes, elle avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Lucius, de son manque de tact, après tout, leur mariage était un mariage arrangé alors elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Ils n'avaient partagé qu'une seule fois un même lit, la soirée avait été plutôt chaude mais c'était parce que Lucius, cachant une certaine tristesse, avait un peu trop abusé d'une de ses liqueurs françaises. C'était deux semaines après qu'il eut ramené son… _fils_. Narcissa s'était occupée de Drago comme le lui avait demandé son époux. Ils formaient, à eux trois, une famille modèle lorsqu'ils sortaient mais Drago n'était pas _son_ fils ! Un jour, il faudra bien que cela sorte…

En attendant, Lucius continuait son chemin dans le couloir, montant au premier étage. Il arriva dans le petit hall, fouillant les tableaux du regard, faisant presque sursauter les occupants. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, peut-être était-elle ici ?

- Morgane ? fit-il sans autre mesure.

- Ah ! Mon cher Lucius, il est rare de te voir ici ! Tu cherches quelque chose… ou plutôt… quelqu'un ? demanda un tableau avec sarcasme.

- Fergusson, je te prierais de te taire ! lança Lucius en sifflant.

- Si tu cherches ta demoiselle aux blonds cheveux, continua Fergusson en riant. Elle n'est pas ici… En fait, elle n'est pas venue ici depuis deux jours.

Lucius le regarda avec un soudain intérêt… Que savait ce vieux bouc ? Il s'approcha du tableau, mettant une main sur le cadre, à gauche. Il fixa le vieux Fergusson, son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père, avec ses perles grises.

- Sais-tu où elle est ? demanda Lucius de la plus polie des façons.

- Je ne sais pas ! répondit le Sorcier aux cheveux blancs et longs. Mais elle m'a dit, un jour qu'elle venait voir Drago dormir… D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Lady Whisper était ici, une dame en froid avec notre famille et qui…

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? le coupa Lucius en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à faire, elle m'a demandé si les Elfes de Maison obéissaient aux Occupants des tableaux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Au revoir, Fergusson ! lâcha Lucius en ressortant.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé cette Whisper ! fit une voix aigrie à côté de Fergusson alors que Lucius refermait la porte.

- Je la trouvais parfaite ! rétorqua Fergusson. Une Sang Pure comme il en reste peu !!! Elle aurait fait une bonne épouse pour Lucius !!! Mais c'est vrai que je me pose des questions.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Drago ressemble davantage à Lady Whisper qu'à sa mère, Narcissa ? fit remarquer un autre tableau. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étonnant !

- Je ne pense pas que Lucius aurait désobéi à son père ! continua Fergusson. Enfin…

Les tableaux continuèrent parler encore un long moment sur Morgane Whisper et les liens possibles avec les Malefoys, disant qu'il était impossible que Lucius soit allé contre l'avis de son père. Pendant ce temps, Lucius était redescendu et avait appelé un de ses domestiques. Le petit Elfe de maison arriva aussitôt, il tremblait de peur tout en s'inclinant devant son maître.

- Maître !

- Qui s'est occupé du ménage dans mon bureau récemment ? demanda Lucius de façon autoritaire.

- Aka, Maître, Aka !

- Va me le chercher ! ordonna Lucius en frappant le sol avec sa canne.

L'Elfe disparut rapidement, ravalant sa salive devant la fureur du Maître. Presque dans la seconde, un autre Elfe arriva. Il n'osa pas regarder son Maître, l'autre lui avait sans doute dit que le Maître était de mauvaise humeur. Il s'avança doucement vers Lucius, la tête baissée. Le sorcier blond lui donna un coup de canne.

- C'est toi qui a fait le ménage dans mon bureau ? demanda froidement Lucius.

- Oui, Maître, c'est Aka ! répondit l'Elfe avec peur.

- Alors tu peux me dire où est la femme du tableau au-dessus de la cheminée ? lui dit Lucius d'une voix sévère et rageuse.

- La Dame du tableau ? Aka a obéi à la dame, Maître ! Aka sait que la dame est quelqu'un d'important pour le Maître et que ne pas lui obéir, c'est désobéir au Maître.

- Où est-elle ? fit Lucius en détachant les syllabes.

- La Dame a demandé à Aka de prendre la boîte au-dessus de l'étagère, répondit l'Elfe avec peur. Elle a dit de l'ouvrir et de prendre le bijou. Aka l'a fait, parce que la dame doit être obéie.

- Et ?

- La dame a demandé à Aka de poser le bijou près du tableau, continua l'Elfe transi de peur. Elle a dit à Aka qu'il fallait l'emballer et l'envoyer au fils du Maître, à Poudlard. Un peu de fumée est apparue. Aka a fait ce que la dame lui a demandé.

- Imbécile !!! ragea Lucius en lui donnant un coup de canne.

L'Elfe gémit de douleur, Lucius le congédia et retourna dans son bureau. Si ce que son domestique lui avait dit été vrai, Morgane devait se trouver à Poudlard en ce moment même. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? C'est ce que Lucius se demanda alors qu'il attrapait une plume et un parchemin pour demander à son fils de lui renvoyer le médaillon.

---------

Drago se réveilla en sursaut… Un mauvais rêve… Un rêve où il avait vu son père être condamné à mort et Potter rire comme un bienheureux… Il avait tellement envie de le tuer ce… _Potter _!!! Drago se frotta les yeux avant de se recoucher. Mais à peine avait-il refermé les yeux qu'il les rouvrit et s'assit précipitamment sur son lit.

- Bonsoir !!! sourit la personne devant lui.

**-- Le 18 Juin 2004 --**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !!!! En tout cas, moi, je m'éclate à l'écrire cette histoire !!!

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je n'aime pas du tout Narcissa.

**Note :**

_Psittacus_ (i, m.) : Perroquet (en latin).

_Basiliscus_ (i, m) : Basilic, serpent venimeux (en latin). Je sais, c'est beau le hasard --°


	3. Chapitre 03

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Là, on devrait voir le nouveau professeur de Défense contre le Mal… Ouf, ce n'est plus la Grande Inquisitrice… La Grande Sadique, plutôt .

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**Merci pour les reviews !!!!**

**Magali :** Salut ! Eh bien, merci beaucoup Contente que ça te plaise. J'essaie de faire un Drago « sympa », ce n'est pas facile mais j'essaie. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Makena :** Ma copine !!! Bon, je t'ai déjà tout dit dans le mail alors… Mais je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir Oui, Lucius… soupir tu sais ce que j'en pense :p

**Paprika Star :** Hello ! Merci Qui est le fantôme ? Ben tu le sauras dans les 10 lignes qui suivent ! Narcissa… grand sujet de discussion… --° Bonne lecture

Merci également à ceux qui lisent tout court !

**-- Chapitre 03 --**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut… Un mauvais rêve… Un rêve où il avait vu son père être condamné à mort et Potter rire comme un bienheureux… Il avait tellement envie de le tuer ce… _Potter _!!! Drago se frotta les yeux avant de se recoucher. Mais à peine avait-il refermé les yeux qu'il les rouvrit et s'assit précipitamment sur son lit.

- Bonsoir !!! sourit la personne devant lui.

Drago manqua de se ramasser par terre alors que son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, sa respiration trop rapide à son goût. Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant la personne devant lui. Déjà trois questions venaient à son esprit :

**1/** Qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme faisait dans son dortoir ?

**2/** Qui était-ce ?

**3/** Pourquoi lui ?

Enfin, il ne savait pas quelle question pouvait avoir une priorité sur les deux autres mais il attendait tout de même une réponse. Il continua de fixer le fantôme devant lui, se rasseyant convenablement sur son lit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ses colocataires mais aucun n'était réveillé… heureusement pour lui.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? J'en suis navrée ! s'excusa le fantôme.

- Peur ? Non, pas moi !!! mentit tout de même Drago. Et vous êtes ?

- Morgane Wh… Morgane, finit la jeune femme en s'avançant. Et toi, tu es Drago Malefoy.

- En effet, fit Drago avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Normalement, les fantômes n'ont pas le droit de venir dans les dortoirs !!!

- Ah ! Je le sais, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour me… hum… on va dire matérialiser.

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Nous sommes deux alors, sourit la jeune femme.

- Eh bien… On verra ça demain ! lança Drago en se recouchant. Non pas que je veuille paraître impoli mais j'ai cours demain.

Le jeune homme remit sa couette sur lui, laissant Morgane dans la pièce. Elle remonta une de ses mèches blondes, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage mais elle était tout de même contente. Elle entendit alors la respiration de Drago se faire plus lente, il dormait. Le fantôme s'avança vers le jeune homme et se pencha sur lui. De sa main, elle caressa la tête de l'enfant. Ce dernier frissonna.

Finalement, Morgane sourit et sortit du dortoir. Elle resta quand même dans la salle commune. Regardant un peu partout ce lieu qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans… bien plus… Elle aussi était à Serpentard quand elle suivait ses études. Cela avait été des années plutôt intéressantes, elle avait rencontré des personnes importantes dans sa vie.

En longeant les tables, elle tomba sur un devoir. Elle regarda le contenu : _Expliquer les effets de l'Apis Mellifica et ses différentes applications._ La copie était bien présentée et il y avait le nom du professeur qui enseignait cette matière : Professeur Severus Rogue.

_Severus Rogue ?!!!_ s'étonna Morgane en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait connu Rogue quand elle était à Poudlard. Certes, elle était en sixième année et lui en première mais elle se souvenait du garçon : les cheveux mi-longs, noirs et graisseux, un nez plutôt crochu et le teint cireux. Elle s'était même demandée s'il n'était pas malade. A l'époque, Lucius Malefoy et elle étaient les Préfets de Serpentards et ils étaient bons amis. Un jour, des jeunes de chez Gryffondor avaient nargué Severus et Morgane était venue voir ce qui se passait. Par la suite, elle avait aidé Severus pour réviser ses cours de Métamorphose, le jeune homme ayant du mal à transformer son oiseau en un joli verre à pied selon les critères de Mc Gonagall…

La jeune femme sourit en se rappelant la réaction de Lucius alors qu'il les avait trouvés tous les deux, dans la salle commune, un peu trop proche à son goût. Il avait regardé le jeune élève avec une telle noirceur… Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Morgane de continuer à expliquer à Rogue comment faire le sort de transformation. Rogue Lucius et elle étaient alors devenus, malgré tout, de bons amis même si Severus avait eu le cœur brisé en apprenant, l'année suivante, que Lucius et Morgane étaient ensembles.

La jeune femme se demanda si Severus savait que Drago… Elle sourit doucement… Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le petit Severus deviendrait professeur. En fait, elle n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il deviendrait… Certes, il était un Mangemort, elle avait travaillé avec lui par le passé.

-----------------------------------

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé… Il ne trouvait pas Morgane, le fantôme de la veille. Il attrapa le médaillon et le passa autour de son cou. Le jeune Serpentard se prépara pour aller déjeuner. Il ne croisa pas Morgane.

Alors qu'il se servait un grand verre de jus de citrouille, Nagual, le grand duc de son père, arriva avec une lettre. Plutôt étonné, Drago prit la missive et l'oiseau s'envola rapidement. C'était rare… voir exceptionnel que son père lui envoie son oiseau privé. D'habitude, Lucius Malefoy utilisait un des volatiles de la maison. Drago regarda l'enveloppe scellée.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Goyle à côté de lui alors que Crabbe se goinfrait.

- Mon père…

Drago fusilla du regard Pansy qui essayait de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Il se leva alors, s'adossant au mur pour être tranquille. Il ouvrit la lettre sans trop se presser… Il se posait des tas de questions. Le parchemin ouvert, il se mit à lire avec attention. C'était bien une lettre de son père… Son père qui lui demandait de… de renvoyer un petit paquet vert… en espérant qu'il ne l'aie pas ouvert.

Drago mit la main sur le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou. Un « oops » mental se forma dans sa tête. Il avait ouvert le paquet et avait pris le médaillon… Il pensait que c'était un cadeau de ses parents mais il semblerait que non. Comment allait-il dire à son père… Il allait attendre les vacances de la Toussaint…

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et reprit son petit déjeuné. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps : le prochain cours était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il regarda le nom du professeur : Marcus Caraway…

_Encore un nouveau prof !_ pensa Drago en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, chaque année voyait passer un nouveau professeur dans cette matière. L'an passé, cela avait été Dolores Ombrage. Drago avait été enthousiasmé par l'arrivée de cette femme mais en y réfléchissant bien, il la trouvait détestable et inapte à ses fonctions. Heureusement qu'elle n'était plus là… Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour se mettre sous ses ordres… Une erreur de parcours allait-on dire…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son déjeuné, il se leva. Le jeune homme lança un regard mauvais à la table des Gryffondor où étaient assis Potter and C°. Il se demanda s'il allait retrouver le « Balafr » à son cours de Défense… D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Potter se destinait à devenir un Auror… Drago non. Il avait pris ses options sans trop savoir quoi faire par la suite. De toute façon, s'il ne trouvait rien, il prendrait la suite de son père. Après tout, sa famille était la plus riche de toute la Grande Bretagne alors pourquoi s'embêter à travailler ?!!

Cette année, le jeune homme ne partageait que très peu de cours avec Crabbe et Goyle mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger pour autant. Il arriva devant sa salle de cours. Déjà, une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents. Comme à presque chaque cours de sixième année, il y avait des gens de chacune des Quatre maisons. Il entra et alla se mettre à sa place habituelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la salle fut remplie et…

_Oh non !_ pensa Drago avec un rictus de dégoût. Il vit approcher Harry Potter. Il jeta un regard autour de lui mais il découvrit que toutes les places étaient prises sauf… celle à côté de lui. Il fixa alors son ennemi avec froideur. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et s'assit à sa place.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit une voix provenant de la balustrade.

Les élèves levèrent la tête et virent leur nouveau professeur. Il devait avoir à peu près la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains et plutôt longs, coiffés en catogan. Son visage était droit et les traits fins. Un nez aquilin lui donnait l'air d'un aigle accentué par des yeux d'un marron presque dorés. Il avait le teint assez pale mais pas maladif, une pâleur qui paraissait naturelle.

Il descendit l'escalier d'une allure calme et posé. Il portait un ensemble noir, un peu comme le professeur Rogue, pensèrent les élèves en le regardant. Il arborait un air autoritaire mais pas méchant, sympathique plutôt. Il alla se placer devant sa classe, les mains dans le dos. De son regard marron doré, il balaya la pièce de gauche à droite, s'arrêtant sur quelques élèves. Puis il sourit.

- Bien ! Je suis Marcus Caraway, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, fit-il d'une voix grave. J'ai eu le temps de regarder chacun de vos dossiers et j'ai pu constater que le niveau de cette classe était satisfaisant.

Il fit une pause en promenant son regard sur ses élèves. Aucun n'avait dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Chacun l'observait avec attention. Ce professeur avait quelque chose de spécial mais personne ne savait quoi… Il s'avança, passant dans les rangées, les mains toujours dans le dos. Sa robe noire frottait contre les tables.

- J'ai pu constater également que, hormis l'an dernier, dit-il d'un ton noir. Vous aviez étudié beaucoup d'animaux dits « maléfiques » et de sorts !!! Notamment avec le vieux Maugrey !!! dit-il poliment. Donc je pense que vous suivrez les cours sans trop de problèmes.

Il s'arrêta un petit moment devant la table de Drago et Harry. Il regarda Drago puis Harry avant de repartir vers son bureau. Tout le monde sursauta quand Caraway sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et inattendu. Il leva sa baguette et commença à écrire le programme sur le tableau noir.

- Alors pour ce début d'année, nous allons étudier la Nécromancie, les Cercles Magiques et les Succubes, dit-il alors que des lettres se formaient sur le tableau. Je vous donnerais le reste du programme après les vacances de Noël !

Un murmure d'approbation fusa dans la salle. Apparemment, les élèves étaient contents des sujets d'études. Drago termina d'écrire le programme sur son parchemin et posa sa plume sur le côté. Il lança un regard vers Harry. Ce dernier terminait également. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient dans les mêmes cours ?!! Ca énervait Drago au plus haut point mais en même temps, il se dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour le tarabuster.

- Nous allons donc commencer par la Nécromancie ! déclara Caraway d'une voix légèrement enthousiaste. C'est un art difficile et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez et sachiez l'utiliser d'un coup !!! sourit-il avec une pointe de sadisme. Mais ce procédé est très utile mais peu de gens l'utilise vraiment !!!

Il regarda ses élèves avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Comme attendant une réaction de leur part. il se tourna rapidement vers son bureau et attrapa son livre de cours : _Magie Blanche et Magie Noire, une seule Magie ?_ Il fit signe à ses élèves de faire la même chose et de l'ouvrir au chapitre 5 : La Nécromancie ou l'Art des Morts.

- La Nécromancie est une opération de Magie Noire, qui consiste à invoquer les Morts, annonça-t-il en se calant contre son bureau, livre ouvert en main. Monsieur…

- Finnigan, professeur ! répondit Seamus en le regardant.

- Eh bien, monsieur Finnigan, lisez-nous les deux premiers paragraphes ! demanda poliment Caraway d'un geste de la main.

- _Les Alchimistes sont considérés comme des Nécromanciens_, commença Seamus._ Les expériences de Nécromancie sont presque toujours funestes à ceux qui s'y livrent. Lorsqu'on a mis une fois le pied sur le Seuil de l'Autre Monde, il faut mourir, et souvent d'une manière étrange et terrible. Cela commence par des vertiges, et finit par la catalepsie et la folie_, dit le garçon en faisant une pause, son regard se levant rapidement mais discrètement sur son professeur._ En présence de ceux qui pratiquent la Nécromancie, une perturbation se fait dans l'atmosphère, les boiseries craquent, les portes tremblent et grincent. Des signes bizarres, quelquefois sanglants, semblent s'imprimer d'eux-mêmes sur du parchemin vierge ou sur des linges : on les appelle « Ecritures Diaboliques ». La seule vue de ces signes provoque chez les Nécromanciens des convulsions et des extases. Ils croient alors voir les Esprits et Satan, le Génie de l'Erreur, se transformer pour eux en Génie de Lumière._

- Mademoiselle…

- Parvati Patil, monsieur ! sourit-elle en prenant correctement son ouvrage et se mit à lire d'une voix claire. _Ces Esprits, pour se montrer, exigent des excitations (main contre main, corps sur corps, souffle mélangé, baisers, … allant jusqu'à la copulation et la jouissance sexuelle)_, lit-elle avec une certaine difficulté alors que ses joues devenaient rouges.

Drago la regarda en soupirant, quelle plaie d'être avec des idiots !!! Enfin, ce professeur était mieux que les autres. De plus, son style ressemblant à celui de Rogue (en beaucoup plus poli), lui plaisait. Ça allait être un cours intéressant. Il écouta Parvati continuer sa lecture.

- _La Nécromancie se pratique de préférences dans de profondes cavernes. Isabelle la Catholique, en fit murer plusieurs à Séville, Tolède et Salamanque. Le Prophète Isaïe condamne ceux qui demandent aux Morts des Oracles sur les Vivants, et ceux qui dorment sur les Tombeaux pour avoir des Rêves Divinatoires._

- A vous ! fit-il à Drago sans même lui demander son nom.

- _Chez les Grecs de Thessalie, on arrosait un cadavre de sang chaud afin d'en recevoir des messages divinatoires. Ceux qui consultaient le Mort, devaient auparavant avoir fait des Sacrifices aux mânes du Défunt, sinon il restait sourd à leurs questions_, lisait tranquillement Drago en s'imaginant parfaitement la scènes. _Les Syriens, eux, tuaient de jeunes enfants en leur tordant le cou, leur coupaient la tête, qu'ils salaient et embaumaient, puis gravaient sur une lame ou une plaque d'or le nom de l'Esprit Malin pour lequel ils avaient fait ce Sacrifice. Ils plaçaient la tête sur cette plaque, l'entouraient de cierges, et adoraient cette idole en en tirant des répondes lorsqu'ils l'interrogeaient._

Caraway fit un signe de main pour que Harry continue la lecture. Drago se mit à jeter des bouts de cire sur son camarade tandis que ce dernier lisait…

- _Saül, le roi biblique, eut recours à la Nécromancie pour consulter l'Ombre du Prophète et Juge de Samuel. L'Empereur Constantin, devenu chrétien, interdit la Nécromancie_, continua Harry en tentant d'ignorer Malefoy._ Depuis la Haute Antiquité, on ensevelit les Morts pour contrecarrer les pratiques des Nécromanciens, et dans toutes les Croyances, ceux qui troublent le repos des Tombes, sont considérés comme Impies._

- _Rappeler des Morts sur Terre, c'est les condamner à mourir deux fois_, termina le professeur d'une voix dure. _Et laisser un cadavre sans sépulcre, c'est l'exposé à des pratiques de Magie Noire. Les Ames des Hommes dont le corps ne sont point inhumés, restent près de leurs cadavres, et les Magiciens en abusent pour leurs opérations, en les forçant à leur obéir, lorsqu'ils sont Maîtres du cadavre, soit en entier, soit en partie._

Après cette lecture, le silence se fit dans la pièce, les élèves étant trop absorbés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ce texte était saisissant ! Même Drago dut l'avouer. Caraway ferma son ouvrage et attendit deux minutes avant de poser une question.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se mettant au centre de la pièce. Personne n'a d'opinions ? Oui, mademoiselle ?

- Cho Chang, répondit une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

- Et bien mademoiselle Chang, que pensez-vous de la Nécromancie ? l'interrogea Caraway, une main sous son menton.

- Qu'une personne morte ne doit pas être rappeler ! commenta Cho Chang. La Nécromancie est un précepte un peu… barbare, je trouve…

- Expliquez-vous ! l'enjoignit son professeur.

- Regardez les euh…, s'arrêta-t-elle deux minutes pour relire le paragraphe. Les Syriens qui tuaient des enfants rien que pour avoir des réponses à des questions ! C'est ignoble !!!

- Oui ? fit Caraway en voyant une autre main se lever. Monsieur Potter ? fit-il alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé son nom.

- On peut voir dans la Nécromancie une sorte de superstitions pour se rassurer…, déclara Harry alors que Drago tentait d'étouffer un rire. Je veux dire, les gens ont toujours eu peur de la mort, qu'ils soient sorciers ou pas, et déjà à l'Antiquité, ils pensaient que les Morts leur donneraient des réponses.

- Continuez !

- On a toujours pris soin de nos morts, continua Harry alors que tout le monde le regardait. Certains essaient ou sont parvenus à leur rendre la vie mais ce n'est qu'un faux semblant, on ne peut pas ressusciter des morts…

- Pourtant il y en a un qui y est parvenu ! lança Caraway en le fixant avec intensité.

A ce moment-là, il y eut un murmure de frayeur à travers la salle. Les élèves frissonnèrent en pensant à ce que leur professeur venait de dire… Oui, Lord Voledemort avait réussi et « grâce » Harry.

- Oui, répondit gravement Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy, un avis sur la question ? demanda Caraway qui n'avait pas non plus demandé son nom à Drago.

- Le bouquin s'intitule _Magie Blanche et Magie Noire, une seule Magie ?_

- Exact ! répondit Caraway en le regardant.

- Alors on peut considérer la Nécromancie comme étant les deux à la fois ! rétorqua Drago en feuilletant son livre avant de fixer son professeur.

- On peut, cela dépend des points de vue.

- On peut ressusciter des gens pour son plaisir, continua Drago alors que Harry crispait ses mains en l'entendant. Je veux dire, imaginons qu'un proche décède et qu'il nous manque, on peut le ressusciter parce qu'il nous manque, parce qu'on veut qu'il soit avec nous ?!

- Oui, mais la Nécromancie est très surveillée ! rajouta Caraway en s'avançant vers lui.

- Mais on peut rendre la vie à des gens pour qu'ils se vengent ou autres ! reprit Drago en le voyant s'approcher. Donc la Nécromancie dépend de ce qu'on veut en faire.

- Bonne remarque, monsieur Malefoy ! sourit Caraway plutôt satisfait. Et bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur cette question de Nécromancie.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Marcus Caraway resta près de Drago alors qu'il rangeait ses plumes. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi son prof restait planté là.

- C'est étonnant à quel point vous lui ressemblez !!! murmura-t-il avant de retourner dans son bureau, en haut des escaliers.

Drago le regarda en haussant les sourcils… Il lui ressemblait ? A qui ? Son père ? Ca, il le savait déjà. Enfin… il avait assisté à un cours tout à fait intéressant. Il sortit de la salle en regardant son emploi du temps : deux heures de trous avant le cours de Sortilèges. Le jeune homme décida d'aller dans la grande salle commencer son devoir de Défense contre le Mal.

**-- Le 21 Juin 2004 --**

Et voilà encore un de fini J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?!!! Sincèrement, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre-ci

Bonne fête de la Musique

**Note :**

_Apis Mellifica _: médicament homéopathique. Ça existe vraiment, c'est très utile quand vous vous chopez un eczéma. Par contre, pour le fic, c'est pas un médicament, c'est juste que le nom me plaisait pour une potion.

Ne vous inquiétez pas si j'écris « Défense contre le Mal » plutôt que « Défense contre les Forces du Mal » !!!

Tout ce qui a été dit sur la Nécromancie est tiré de : RIPERT Pierre, _Dictionnaire du Diable, des Démons et des Sorciers_, Paris, Maxi-Livres (Coll « Succès du Livre »), 2003.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** J'espère que le professeur Caraway vous plaît Et j'espère aussi que l'histoire vous plaît, moi j'aime beaucoup l'écrire en tout cas !!! Si vous avez des questions ou autres, n'hésitez pas :p

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!! Ca me touche toujours autant ##**

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 04 --**

Il sortit de la salle en regardant son emploi du temps : deux heures de trous avant le cours de Sortilèges. Le jeune homme décida d'aller dans la grande salle commencer son devoir de Défense contre le Mal.

En chemin, il croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en grande discussion avec le trio infernal : Potter, Weasley et Granger. Il regarda cette dernière d'un regard noir : elle avait eu de meilleures notes que lui aux BUSE et ça, il n'appréciait pas. Certes, elle s'était planté en arithmancie et en histoire de la magie (seulement onze questions sur les vingt), mais elle avait eu un « O » ! et son total s'élevait à dix BUSE.

En regardant le fantôme, il se demanda où était passé la femme de la veille s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Comment s'appelait-elle déj ? Ah oui ! Morgane. Mais tandis qu'il marchait vers la grande salle, en passant par les cachots, il vit venir vers lui le fantôme d'une jeune femme dans une très jolie robe.

- Bonjour Drago ! sourit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Bonjour, répondit le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté net sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu vas en cours ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit battre le cœur du garçon.

- J'ai… je vais dans la grande salle, dit-il en tentant de ne pas paraître crispé.

Morgane se mit à rire en le regardant. Mais ce n'était pas un rire méchant et Drago, pour une fois, le prit plutôt bien. Il se remit à marcher vers la salle et Morgane le suivait. Ils avaient entamé une petite discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi. Quelques élèves se tournaient vers eux, étonnés.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la grande porte et qu'ils parlaient du professeur Binns, une robe noire obstrua le champ de vision de Drago. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, par pur réflexe. Il leva son regard perle vers la personne qui était devant lui.

- Pardon, professeur Rogue ! s'excusa-t-il alors que le Maître des Potions le fixait.

- Malefoy ! fit Rogue d'une voix plus sympathique qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tiens ! Severus !!! fit Morgane en souriant juste à côté de Drago. Bonjour !

Le professeur Rogue écarquilla les yeux, ce qui étonna beaucoup Drago qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Rogue regardait Morgane avec… de la surprise dans le regard. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Drago, avec ce même regard mais il y avait de la curiosité en plus.

- Lady Whisper ! s'inclina doucement Rogue. J'ignorais que… enfin…

- Moi aussi, Severus ! sourit Morgane avec sérieux. Mais je me suis retrouvée ici et… Peut-on en discuter ailleurs ? Et appelles-moi Morgane !!!

- Bien entendu, répondit Severus en la regardant.

- Drago, je pense qu'on se reverra dans la journée !!! fit Morgane en souriant gentiment. Oh ! fit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Marcus Caraway aime bien les copies bien présentées !!! lui murmura-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il les regarda partir vers le bureau de Rogue. Drago les suivit un moment du regard, se demandant pourquoi Rogue avait pris un air aussi révérencieux quand il avait vu Morgane. Et ce nom : Whisper, Drago l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais il ne se souvenait plus, tout comme pourquoi la jeune femme lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Enfin… pensa-t-il. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards où il se mit sur son devoirs.

-------------------------------

- J'ai corrigé vos copies, annonça Rogue en sortant un paquet de parchemins. Et je m'aperçois que certains ont toujours des problèmes avec les définitions ! fit-il avec son habituel rictus méprisant.

- Certains ont peut-être besoin de nouveaux cours de rattrapage !!! marmonna Drago suffisamment fort pour que les autres Serpentards l'entendent, en fixant Harry.

- Donc, pour tout ceux qui ont en dessous de « E », annonça Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Drago. Vous allez me faire un devoir de quarante centimètres de parchemin sur la préparation et l'utilisation de la potion d'arrivage, avec les détails de chaque étape !

Les élèves concernaient se retinrent de répliquer car s'ils le faisaient… Cela serait pire que ce « petit » devoir. Rogue prit sa baguette et annonça la préparation d'une nouvelle potion : celle de Dilatation. La liste des ingrédients et le déroulement notaient, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux vinrent cacher son regard pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il rédigeait quelque chose. Après quoi, il se leva et fit le tour des tables. Il regarda les potions et laissa tomber quelques réflexions froides et mauvaises quand il vit les mixtures. En dépit d'avoir fait des efforts considérables dans cette matière, Rogue gratifia Harry de ses éternels sarcasmes désobligeants.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, Malefoy ! dit Rogue en se penchant vers son élève.

- D'accord, professeur ! répondit Drago sans montrer son étonnement.

Il regarda alors Rogue s'éloigner et continuer son inspection. Drago se demanda pourquoi son professeur voulait le voir ? Peut-être à cause de cette Morgane ? Le jeune homme ne voyait que ça.

Aussi l'heure passa rapidement. Les élèves remplirent leurs flacons de la potion préparée et la déposèrent sur le bureau de Rogue. Drago attendit que le dernier élève soit parti avant d'aller trouver son professeur. Son prochain cours ne débutait que dans 30 minutes, il avait donc le temps.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? fit Drago en s'avançant vers lui.

- Que savez-vous de lady Whisper ? demanda-t-il assis derrière son bureau.

- La-dy Whis-per ? fit Drago étonné. Vous parlez de Morgane ?!

- En effet.

- Je ne sais rien, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme. Elle était dans mon dortoir hier soir, je crois qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour être là-bas.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, assura Rogue en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage et son nom quelque part, avoua Drago en regardant son professeur. Mais je ne me rappelle pas où.

- Lady Whisper était une amie de votre père quand ils étaient à Poudlard, lui annonça Rogue d'un ton calme. Elle est morte peu après que votre mère aie accouch ! continua Rogue.

- Mes parents ne m'en ont jamais parl ! déclara Drago en continuant de le fixer.

- Vous savez autres choses ? demanda Rogue.

- Non.

Rogue lui fit alors signe qu'il pouvait partir. Le Maître des Potions avait discuté avec la jeune femme pendant bien deux heures et aucun d'eux n'avait pu trouver de réponses.

- Alors ? demanda Morgane en entrant ou plutôt passant à travers le mur.

- Il ne sait rien, lui répondit Rogue. Mais j'ai une question : comment êtes-vous venue à Poudlard ?

- Oh ! C'est simple !!! sourit Morgane avec satisfaction. Lucius avait gardé un médaillon où avait été peint mon portrait. Je savais où il le gardait alors j'ai demandé à un des domestiques de le prendre et de l'empaqueter pour l'envoyer à Drago. Avant que l'Elfe ne parte, j'ai transféré l'essence du tableau dans le médaillon. Aussi simple que ça !

- Impressionnant… Très impressionnant ! sourit doucement Severus Rogue. Vous avez toujours été très douée, lady Morgane !

- Merci, Severus ! sourit Morgane. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de mourir.

- En effet, rétorqua Rogue puis il se leva. Mais il va falloir aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore pour comment dire… régulariser votre situation au sein de cette Ecole !

- Exact ! sourit Morgane en le suivant.

----------------------------------

Les jours se succédèrent et l'automne s'était installé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Drago était à la fois content et mécontent de rentrer chez lui. Content parce qu'il pourrait enfin être tranquille sans ces Sang de Bourbe et la troupe de Potter. Mécontent car il n'aurait pas de cours de Défense contre le Mal et qu'il aurait droit à la mauvaise humeur de son père plus que probable à cause du médaillon.

- Très bien, fit le professeur Caraway en se mettant devant eux. Vous savez ressusciter de petits rats. Ce qui est en soit en grand pas en seulement deux mois de cours !

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent la salle.

- Après les vacances, continua Caraway en souriant. Nous verrons comment les rendre à leur état de mort ! Donc je vous conseille de lire les paragraphes suivants et de vous documenter sur le sujet. Je vous demanderais également de vous entraîner aux sortilèges de Décomposition que nous avons vu en début d'année !

Il s'arrêta deux minutes, regardant sa classe.

- Et pour tout le monde, reprit-il avec un petit sourire sadique. Je voudrais cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le prochain sujet : les Cercles Magiques ! Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonnes Vacances !

Malgré les petits murmures de joie, les élèves soupirèrent de désarroi en notant le sujet de dissertation. C'était bien Caraway, ça !!! Pas beaucoup de devoirs écrits mais quand ça tombait, ça tombait !!!

- Monsieur Malefoy ! interpella-t-il Drago.

- Oui !

- Vous donnerez cette lettre à votre père ! fit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. Et non, je ne l'envoie pas par hibou, j'ai mes raisons !

- Bien, monsieur ! répondit Drago en rangeant la lettre.

----------------------------

Lorsque Drago descendit du train, il vit son père l'attendre sous l'arche. Malgré l'éternel et habituel visage impassible qu'affichait son père, Drago savait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme attrapa sa valise que Grégory lui avait déposé et, après avoir salué ses camarades, il se dirigea vers Lucius.

- Bonjour père, fit Drago avec politesse.

- On rentre ! dit Lucius avec froideur.

Gardant la tête droite malgré tout, Drago suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Lucius Malefoy monta en premier, l'air contrarié. Drago se mit à côté de lui, le visage fermé. Il tourna le regard vers son père : Lucius tapotait la tête de serpent de sa canne avec une certaine nervosité… Drago avala silencieusement sa salive et regarda droit devant lui.

C'est dans un silence absolu et lourd qu'ils prirent le chemin du Manoir. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Lucius n'avait toujours rien dit à son fils. Un domestique vint prendre la valise et l'autre bagage de Drago alors que celui-ci suivait son père jusque dans le salon.

- Range tes affaires et reviens me voir ! ordonna Lucius d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien, père…

Alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre, Drago croisa sa mère. Narcissa était en train de donner des ordres aux Elfes pour qu'ils changent la tapisserie. Elle se tourna vers son fils et, à la stupéfaction de Drago, ne lui adressa qu'un rapide sourire. Le jeune homme se pinça les lèvres… Quelque chose avait changé dans cette maison… Et ce n'était pas en bien.

Le jeune homme arriva devant sa porte et hésita sur la marche à suivre… Finalement, il entra et commença à ranger sa valise. Il raccrocha son balai à sa place, au-dessus du lit. Il posa ses livres de cours sur l'étagère et ses parchemins sur son bureau, il rangerait et classerait ça plus tard. Le lit était fait, il ne posa dessus que son pyjama. Il se changea, se mettant à l'aise sans toutefois tombé dans le « relax ». il s'approcha de la porte pour aller voir son père. Mais il s'arrêta une minute : il oubliait quelque chose : le médaillon ! C'était sans doute de ça que son père voulait lui parler…

Prenant le médaillon en or de dessus sa table de chevet, il le mit dans sa poche droite. Il sortit alors et redescendit. Son père l'attendait dans le salon. Marchant sans grande précipitation, il arriva dans la pièce où un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Lucius Malefoy était devant, debout, les mains dans le dos.

Drago avala sa salive à nouveau et s'avança prudemment. Il aimait et admirait son père, c'était sûr mais son père lui faisait peur malgré tout. D'un petit raclement de gorge, il signala sa présence à Lucius.

- Vous vouliez me voir, père ? demanda Drago en restant calme et maître de lui.

**-- Le 22 Juin 2004 --**

Et voilà encore un de fini !!!! Je le trouve moins bien celui-là, non ?

**Note :**

Morgane : dérivé du nom « Morrigane ». Morrigane dite aussi _La Lavandière au Guets_ ou _La Reine Fantôme_, est une Déesse Mère Celte. Elle forme une triade avec les Déesses Bobd et Macha. C'est la Déesse de la Guerre (avant les batailles, elle lave les linceuls des guerriers qui vont mourir le lendemain) mais aussi d'une certaine puissance sexuelle. C'est elle qui tua le guerrier Cuchulainn alors qu'il se refusait à elle. « Morgane » est donc le dérivée de « Morrigane », elle est demi-sœur de Arthur (le roi Arthur de Camelot). On la surnomme : Morgane la Fée, disciple de Merlin ou de la Fée Viviane (selon les légendes, cela dépend si elle a été élevée à Avalon). **S'il vous plaît**, à ne pas confondre avec « Morgause », la tante de Morgane, qui, elle, était bien méchante.


	5. Chapitre 05

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Plus j'écris cette histoire, plus je me dis que je suis quand même brouillon… Je ne sais pas trop où je vais sauf que j'ai la fin… En plus, j'écris tout d'une traite sur l'ordinateur, sans brouillon…

Je m'éclate à faire bouger mon professeur de DCFM !!!! Caraway m'éclate !!!! Il est un peu sadique sur les bord !!!

Merci pour vos review !!!!

**Magali :** Hello Eh bien, ta review m'a faite vraiment très, très plaisir !!!! Je suis contente quand je vois que quelqu'un apprécie ce que je fais, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer !!!! Désolée d'avoir coupé là mais j'étais o-bli-gée :p Mais ne t'inquiète pas, voilà la suite Et pour les notes, j'essaie toujours de dire d'où me viennent certaines choses. Ca peut toujours être utile !!!

**Makena : **T.T Missante, tu me prives de placard alors que j'ai rien fait de méchant T.T Voilà la suite… je peux revenir # . # Et non, je ne te diras pas quel rôle a Marcus Caraway dans cette histoire… mais pas un grand rôle en tout cas :p Même si…

**Jwulee :** Eh bien… Bonjour Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite !

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 05 --**

Drago avala sa salive à nouveau et s'avança prudemment. Il aimait et admirait son père, c'était sûr mais son père lui faisait peur malgré tout. D'un petit raclement de gorge, il signala sa présence à Lucius.

- Vous vouliez me voir, père ? demanda Drago en restant calme et maître de lui.

Son père ne répondit rien… Drago s'avança un peu mais pas à portée de main. Les ombres jouaient sur le visage impassible de son père, le garçon ne savait pas trop comment faire…

- Quand je demande quelque chose, dit Lucius d'une voix froide. Je tiens à ce que l'on m'obéisse !

- Oui, père… Je…

- Je t'ai demandé de me renvoyer un paquet, continua Lucius avec autorité. L'as-tu fait ? Non !

- Père, je…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui, le regard perçant.

Drago le fixa un moment avant de porter son regard sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Son père avait l'air de mauvais humeur. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en tira le médaillon. D'un geste rapide, Lucius le lui arracha et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- J'attends ! reprit-il avec sévérité.

- J'ai reçu le paquet, commença Drago sans le regarder. C'est Baal qui me l'a amené alors… j'ai cru que c'était pour moi. J'ai ouvert le paquet et j'ai trouvé le médaillon.

- L'as-tu ouvert ?

- J'ai essayé mais ça ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ! avoua Drago en levant enfin les yeux vers son père. Mais le soir, il s'est ouvert…

- Tout seul ? s'étonna Lucius en continuant de jouer avec le bijou.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il…, continua Drago avec hésitation mais le regard de son père, c'était saisissant.

- Il a quoi ?

- Il est tombé dans la préparation pendant le cours de Potion, avoua Drago avec une certaine appréhension. Et le soir, il s'est ouvert tout seul…

Drago se mordit la lèvre intérieure, il voyait la main de son père crispée sur le pommeau de sa canne, l'autre avait arrêté de jouer avec le médaillon. Lucius ouvrit alors le bijou et regarda l'intérieur. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Drago crut voir son regard s'adoucir mais ce ne devait être qu'une illusion, son père ne se montrait jamais sous ce jour.

- Et la photo ? demanda Lucius en levant les yeux vers son fils.

- La… photo ?

- T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

- Elle… Non, elle est immobile…, déclara Drago en se demandant ce que voulait dire son père.

A cette phrase, Lucius reposa son regard sur la petite photo du médaillon. L'Elfe avait dit que Morgane avait disparu dans de la fumée, cela signifiait qu'elle s'était « incarnée » dans le médaillon… Mais si elle était vraiment dans le bijou, la photo aurait dû s'animer et elle lui aurait parlé… Là, rien, hormis une photo normale. Il se demanda alors où elle avait pu passer… ?! Il était tenté de demander à son fils s'il savait quelque chose mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur des explications quant à ses relations avec la jeune femme.

- Tu peux partir ! dit-il sèchement au jeune homme.

- Bien, père…, fit Drago en le saluant avant de se tourner vers la porte.

Drago marchait d'un pas lent et plutôt hésitant. Son père avait l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur et le garçon risquait d'en faire les frais. Il était à la porte lorsqu'il se souvint que son professeur lui avait donné une lettre pour Lucius.

- Oui ? fit froidement Lucius en le voyant hésiter.

- Mon professeur de Défense contre le Mal m'a donné une lettre pour vous ! déclara Drago en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Son nom ?

- Marcus Caraway ! répondit Drago alors que son père lui arrachait la lettre des mains.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de passer la porte. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, croisant à nouveau sa mère qui ne fit pas attention à lui. Cette petite entrevue avec son père avait été encore plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutum

Lucius alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir du salon, devant le feu. Il fit tourner la lettre pendant une bonne minute, entre ses doigts. Il avait rangé le médaillon dans sa poche avant de s'asseoir. Le regard fixé sur le feu crépitant, il se demanda pourquoi Caraway n'avait pas envoyé sa missive par la voie « habituelle »., pourquoi par Drago ?

Finalement, il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Il se mit à lire, ses yeux gris perle glissant de ligne en ligne avec rapidité mais avec une attention particulière. Il n'y avait que très peu de personne qui connaissaient la vérité sur Marcus Caraway… Et ceux qui le savaient… Ceux-là étaient au courant de certaines choses qui… par extension… Lucius ne voulut même pas y penser. Il continuait de lire la missive, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage au fil de la lecture.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il serra la lettre dans sa main, mécontent. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta près du feu et y jeta la lettre. Il était encore plus en colère qu'avant… Lucius n'avait jamais tellement détesté Marcus même s' il était considéré comme un bâtard par le reste de sa famille. D'ailleurs quand l'héritier naturel du père de Marcus, Lord Gabrile, était mort, seule une clause confidentielle gardait le secret sur l'héritier de la famille, cela avait engendré une guerre familiale car chacun pensait qu'il s'agissait de lui, Marcus le « bâtard ». Marcus s'était alors exilé un moment à l'étranger.

Lucius posa un bras sur le rebord de la cheminée, il mit sa tête sur son bras, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais c'était peine perdue car ce que Marcus venait de lui dire changeait tout… Changer beaucoup de chose qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis quinze ans… Par Merlin ! Que cela devenait de plus en plus compliqu !!!!

-------

Les quatre jours de vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle au grand soulagement de Drago. Ses parents étaient invivables. En plus de l'ignorer, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer plus que d'accoutumé. Son père passait ses journées entières dans son bureau, à fulminer contre on ne sait quoi, sa mère envoyait bouler tout le monde, tellement elle était énervée. Il fallait croire que la mauvaise humeur était contagieuse chez lui.

Aussi Drago fut-il soulagé lorsque la voiture l'amena à la gare et que le train arriva. C'était son père qui l'avait emmené mais Lucius n'avait pas dit un mot, ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Comme si l'épisode du médaillon avait creusé un fossé entre les deux blonds (déjà pas très… relations filiales).

Le jeune homme avait salué son père qui n'avait même pas remarqué, trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour faire attention. Le jeune Serpentard s'était installé dans un wagon, seul. Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés à Poudlard pour ce long week-end. Cela profita à Drago qui n'aurait pu souffrir leur présence.

Il ouvrit son sac et farfouilla deux minutes dedans à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la vendeuse du train. Elle lui sourit doucement en montrant son chariot.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Drago regarda l'étalage en réfléchissant… Pourquoi pas !

- Un sachet de Bertie Crochues, des chocogrenouilles et la _Gazette du Sorcier _! fit-il en sortant un peu d'argent.

- Voil ! fit la femme en lui tendant ce qu'il demandait.

Elle referma ensuite la porte, laissant à nouveau Drago dans le silence. Il posa ses bonbons à côté de lui et prit le journal. En couverture, il y avait le portrait d'un sorcier célèbre dans le monde artistique. Sa photo le montrait en train de sculpter dans l'eau, grâce un sortilège de solidité. Drago ouvrit le magasine et se mit à le feuilleter. Outre le fait qu'on parlait encore de Voledemort, que des gens apeurés disaient avoir vu et quelques textes du Ministère, il n'y avait que les potins habituels. Il trouva quelque chose d'attrayant : le classement des 10 plus belles sorcières de Grande Bretagne ! Le jeune homme se mit à lire l'article :

_Qu'elles soient depuis longtemps éteintes ou vivant encore parmi nous, voici les dix plus belles femmes de notre belle Grande Bretagne, des femmes que certains confrères nous envient ! Tous les cinq ans, la _Gazette des Sorciers_ organise un vote en présentant une trentaine de candidates._

_Cette année, nous trouvons donc les dix lauréates. Jugées autant sur leur physique que sur leurs atouts intérieures, ces charmantes demoiselles représentent la femme parfaite pour la gente masculine._

_Nous allons vous présenter nos dix demoiselles en partant de la dernière :_

_10 - Malicia Worthing,_

_Cette Galloise originaire de Cardigan, a encore tout pour plaire malgré ses cinquante ans : fine de taille, de longues jambes, une peau légèrement bronzée, un visage rond encadré par des boucles rousses. Avec ses petits yeux noisettes et son petit sourire, elle charme toujours autant nos confrères._

Drago regarda la photo de Malicia Worthing qui se trouvait sur la page de droite. La Miss était en effet, très jolie mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui déplaisait à Drago. Il passa à la page suivante.

_09 - Constance Martin,_

_Cette petite de Chesterfield vous donnera du fil à retordre. Jolie Vamp aux yeux de biches, elle pourra vous épuiser sans problème. Très dépensière, il lui faut un mari qui n'a pas peur de voir son compte baissé de façon anormale. Mais attention, il ne faut pas avoir peur de l'infidélit !!!_

La jeune femme était allongée dans une pause très aguicheuse. Elle faisait des clins d'œil à Drago. Ce dernier rougit mais tourna la page.

_08 – Stella Parkinson_

_Cette ancienne mannequin pour la ligne _Sorceress_ a encore de beaux restes !!! A quarante trois ans, elle reste une femme pleine d'élégance et de charme. Ses yeux marrons vont feront tomber et ses petits sourires vous charmeront. Mais, messieurs, cette femme est déjà prise et mère de trois enfants. Certaines mères la jalousent fortement pour sa ligne !_

Drago regarda la femme. C'était la mère de Pansy Parkinson, sa condisciple à Poudlard. Il se demanda comment la jeune fille, déjà en rapport de force avec sa mère, prenait cet article où sa mère figurait ?! Il verrait bien quand il serait au repas.

_07 – Narcissa Malefoy_

_La femme la plus riche de Grande Bretagne ! Un mari qui, malgré quelques petits soucis dernièrement, fait glousser ses dames dès qu'il apparaît quelque part et un fils qui semble être le portrait craché du père. Narcissa Malefoy tient ici le rôle d'une mère et épouse modèle. Longiligne, fine et bien formée, elle attire bien des regards._

Drago fronça des sourcils. C'était rare de voir le nom de sa mère sur un magasine surtout celui-ci. Généralement, c'était son père qui y était mentionné pour diverses raisons. Il se demanda si c'était à cause de cet article que sa mère l'ignorait depuis la Toussaint. Il regarda sa mère, il y avait toujours quelque chose de dérangeant sur ses photos, Drago ne savait pas pourquoi…

_06 –Catherine Howard._

_Avec ses cheveux noirs toujours en couronne, ses grands yeux bleus et sa peau pale, Lady Catherine avait fait chavirer le cœur de notre Henri VIII. Et oui, messieurs, cette belle demoiselle n'est plus de notre monde depuis quelques siècles déjà mais elle reste parmi les favorites. Peut-être à cause de sa mort prématurée ?!!_

_05 – Antonella Fersson_

_Miss Fersson, la Pucelle de Cardiff comme on l'appelle. Jamais homme n'a posé les mains sur sa peau nacrée ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas les prétendants qui manquent à la demoiselle !!! peut-être la jouvencelle changera-t-elle d'avis !_

_04 – Lady Patil Mallauryan_

_Lady Patil, dame de compagnie si je puis dire, de beaucoup d'hommes de pouvoirs. Cette charmante demoiselle aime la belle vie et le montre bien. Apparemment, les rondeurs reviennent à la mode !!! Mais navré de vous décevoir, messieurs, la dame est morte il y a deux semaines, de mort inconnue mais certains y voient un… excès de vivacit_

_03 – Zela Studor_

_Mademoiselle Studor… Cette belle petite brune aux hanches bien larges mais quel ravissement ! Cette demoiselle avait demandé à ce que son nom soit retiré de nos listes, ce fut chose faite mais, chère Zela, le public a vot ! Nous n'y pouvons rien ! Mais un si joli minois se devait d'être troisième, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Exceptionnellement, cette année, il n'y aura pas de numéro 02 et pour cause : aussi rare que cela puisse être, nous avons deux ex æquo !!!!_

_01 – Lady Meredith Winter et Lady Morgane Whisper_

_Etonnant n'est-il pas ?!! __Lady Winter et Lady Whisper… __Deux femmes qui attirent les regards et dont les votes mettent toujours en première place depuis bien des années. Décédées depuis plus de dix ans déjà toutes les deux, elles n'en restent pas moins les plus belles femmes de Grande Bretagne._

Les deux femmes étaient sur la page de droite, les deux photos imbriquées l'une dans l'autre.

_Lady Meredith était la femme de notre très célèbre ancien Premier Ministre. Malgré son apparente jovialité, la demoiselle avait plutôt un sale caractère mais cela conférait à sa personne un charme exceptionnel. Avec ses petites rondeurs et son visage clair encadré par de raides cheveux noirs, elle faisait pâlir toutes les dames lors de soirées huppées !_

Drago vit la femme lui faire un petit signe de la main. C'est vrai que Lady Meredith était une très belle femme mais le regard de Drago se sentait plutôt attiré par l'autre demoiselle. D'ailleurs, le portrait de Meredith le vit bien et se tourna, vexé.

_Quant à Lady Whisper… La belle Ecossaise a toujours attiré les regards des autres. Son apparence froide et réservé lui donnaient une prestance naturelle et attiraient le respect de tous. Certains prétendent que la demoiselle n'avait d'yeux que pour le charmant Lucius Malefoy, vérité ou pur ragot ? On ne le saura jamais car elle est décédée dans un incendie avec feu lord Connor, il y aura bientôt seize ans._

La jeune femme était accoudée sur une rambarde, les yeux fixés sur Drago, avec un étrange mélange dans le regard. Le jeune homme reconnut le fantôme de Morgane. Il relit rapidement ce que le journaliste avait écrit sur elle. Une phrase le fit réagir : _la demoiselle n'avait d'yeux que pour le charmant Lucius Malefoy_. Les sourcils se Drago se froncèrent alors, jamais son père ne lui avait parlé de cette femme… ni elle ne lui avait dit qu'elle connaissait son père… Il lui demanderait de plus amples et précises informations à son retour à Poudlard.

Il reposa la journal sur la banquette, à la page où était la photo de Morgane. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle : de longs cheveux blonds, un regard perçant mais charmeur, un visage aux traits fins et délicats, légèrement rond. Elle avait l'air songeuse sur la photo… Il aurait bien voulu la rencontrer, vivante et non sous la forme d'un fantôme.

Drago s'assit alors correctement, la tête contre le dossier de la banquette, fermant les yeux pour écouter le bruit du train filant sur les rails. Il avait laissé le médaillon au Manoir, son père ne le lui avait pas rendu et…

- Mais c'est elle ! fit Drago en pensant à voix haute.

Il reprit le journal dans les mains et regarda la photo de Morgane. Il la regarda avec plus de précision. Il se rappelait à présent où il avait vu ce visage et ce regard : dans le médaillon et …

- Le tableau dans le bureau de papa ! dit-il comme si un éclair l'avait frappé.

Il ne s'en était pas souvenu parce qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois ce tableau, c'était avant qu'il n'aille à Londres, lors de sa rentrée en première année. Il avait demandé à son père qui était cette femme, Drago l'avait trouvée belle et Lucius lui avait dit froidement que ce n'était qu'un tableau, rien de plus. Cette scène lui revint en mémoire aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait oubliée…

Drago regarda encore la photo de Morgane, il aurait des choses à éclaircir quand il serait à l'école mais aussi chez lui. Si le portrait de Morgane Whisper était dans le bureau de son père et dans le médaillon qu'on lui avait envoyé, cela signifiait que son père et la demoiselle ne devaient pas être que de simples amis d'école…

**-- Le 25 Juin 2004 --**

Fini !!!! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours J'avoue qu'il est bourré de choses inutiles, ce chapitre… Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour amorcer la suite.

**Note :**

Catherine Howard : Cette Dame a vraiment existé. Elle naquit vers 1522 et mourut en 1542 à Londres. Elle fut la cinquième femme de Henri VIII. On la décapita pour cause d'inconduite. Mais ce ne fut pas la dernière épouse de ce brave Henri VIII, chef et fondateur de l'Eglise Anglicane ! (le divorce était interdit par l'Eglise catholique, à l'époque, et vu que Henri VIII ne voulait plus de sa femme, il s'est ex-communié et a repris quelques idées à Luther et Calvin !).


	6. Chapitre 06

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Je sais que le chapitre 05 n'était pas super mais bon… Alors j'espère que le 06 sera mieux !!! En tout cas, je m'amuse bien à faire un Lucius cassant et froid avec son fils…

Vous savez quoi, une copine m'a regardée bizarrement quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais beaucoup lire _Harry Potter_… Bah quoi, j'ai pte 20 ans et alors ? Je lis ce que je veux, non ? Ma mère adore regarder les Walt Disney, comme quoi, y'a pas d'âge pour aimer des trucs comme ça !!!! Ma copine est une ignare --°

**Paprika Star :** Merci Caraway ? Mystérieux ? Encore lui ? . En écrivant, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention à ce que le lecteur penserait de lui… Enfin, tu verras

**Makena :** ma chirie !!!! Je sais, tu n'as rien mis mais tu m'as tout dis :p Ben… Caraway t'intrigue également alors moi qui pensais que ce personnage serait comme les autres, je vais devoir m'appliquer à l'éclaircir se tape la tête contre le mur

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

Spécial et Spécial Dédicace à **Magali** !

Eh bien, c'est toujours avec autant de plaisir que je lis tes reviews ##

Je voudrais bien te répondre en privée mais il n'y a pas ton mail alors T.T

Pour répondre à tes petites questions : Drago avec qui ? Sincèrement, je n'y ai pas encore pensé… --° On verra ce que madame ma Muse fera :p

Pour les choses que je pensais inutiles… Ben merci de me dire le contraire Vu que je ne savais pas trop où j'allais dans ce chapitre, je suis contente de savoir que ça va quand même !!!! Et merci encore pour ton petit « PS 2 » Tu sais, je suis étudiante en DEUG Histoire (donc je raffole d'Histoire… héhé o) et je tiens beaucoup à mettre un semblant de trucs vrais (évènements, noms, mythes, etc) dans ce que j'écris. Je trouve que ça rajoute quelque chose et que, par moment, on s'en rappelle mieux en lisant qu'en écoutant les profs . Mais j'avoue, j'utilise beaucoup les dico (Shali raffole des dicos, elle en a sur tout et n'importe quoi :p) et mes cours --° En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ce soutien !!!!!

Bisous

Shali

**-- Chapitre 06 --**

Drago regarda encore la photo de Morgane, il aurait des choses à éclaircir quand il serait à l'école mais aussi chez lui. Si le portrait de Morgane Whisper était dans le bureau de son père et dans le médaillon qu'on lui avait envoyé, cela signifiait que son père et la demoiselle ne devaient pas être que de simples amis d'école…

Un des employés du train passa dans tous les compartiments pour annoncer qu'ils approchaient de la gare de Poudlard. Il fallait donc que les élèves présents dans le train se préparent à descendre. Drago rangea ses affaires dans son sac et regarda le paysage. Il faisait presque nuit, le train filait sur les rails, faisant défiler le paysage foncé.

- Hey ! Salut Drago !!! fit Pansy en voyant son condisciple s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Bon week-end ?

- Ça peut aller, et vous ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

- Intéressant ! répondit la jeune fille. Nous avons parlé au nouveau fantôme, Morgane ! Elle est super, elle nous a aidés pour notre devoir sur les Cercles Magiques et sur quelques sorts !!!! Je comprends pourquoi elle a réussi tous ses examens haut la main, quand elle était à Poudlard !!!

- Elle nous a montrés comment faire pour mieux contrôler le sort de Décomposition ! fit Grégory en rougissant car il avait toujours du mal avec ce sort.

Drago les regarda. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes cours que lui, mais ils suivaient le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais avec quelques variantes. Caraway leur avait donnés les mêmes devoirs. Drago pensa alors à ce qu'il avait fait : son devoir était bien, structuré et bien présenté mais sans doute ne serait-il pas aussi complet que deux de ses camarades… Ils avaient eu une bonne aide alors que lui, lui avait dû travailler seul et ce n'était pas avec la bonne humeur de ses parents qu'il aurait pu faire des miracles…

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! remarqua Pansy en le regardant. Tu t'es fait jeté par ton père, c'est ça ?

- Si on peut dire, répondit le jeune homme. Mais bon, c'est pas grave !

- Que le repas commence ! fit la voix de Dumbledore en passant sur toutes les autres.

- Il était temps, j'ai trop faim !!! répliqua Goyle en attrapant tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses mains.

Crabbe fit de même alors que Drago et Pansy restèrent plus discrets. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds à Poudlard, Drago se sentait moins… oppressé, plus à l'aise. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les colères de son père et l'ignorance de sa mère…

De loin, il vit Potter en train de se servir. Le blond attrapa sa cuillère et, donnant un coup de coude à Pansy pour qu'elle regarde, il catapulta un morceau de viande sur son rival de toujours. Le morceau s'écrasa en plein sur le haut du crâne du brun. Les quelques Serpentards qui avaient suivi la scène s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors que Harry fixait Drago d'un regard noir et meurtrier. Ce dernier riait aux éclats en regardant sa tête. Oui, il était bien mieux à Poudlard…

A la fin du repas, Drago se leva et alla à la recherche de Morgane. Il passa presque une heure à errer dans les couloirs de l'école, sans la trouver. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit les voix de Rogue, Caraway et de Morgane. Les trois étaient, semble-t-il, dans une conversation très prenante. Le jeune homme entendit quelques mots notamment le nom de son père, et de son grand père. Alors qu'il marchait vers eux, il se demanda pourquoi les trois parlaient de sa famille… ?

- Drago ? s'étonna Caraway en le voyant approcher. Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

- Oui, professeur Caraway ! répondit poliment le jeune homme. Professeur Rogue, Lady Whisper !

- Il y a quelque chose que vous désirez, Malefoy ? demanda Rogue le ton pinçant.

- Je… je voudrais parler avec vous ! fit le jeune garçon en regardant Morgane.

- Ah ! s'étonna Morgane en s'avançant vers lui, flottant dans les airs.

Drago regarda la jeune femme. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit transparente de part sa qualité de fantôme, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme superbe. Drago rougit alors qu'elle le dévisageait de ses petits yeux verts. Derrière elle, Rogue et Caraway semblaient soucieux. Mais quand Caraway s'aperçut que le regard de Drago était sur eux, il lui sourit et s'approcha également de lui.

- Eh bien, nous allons vous laisser !!! fit-il en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Morgane, je te vois plus tard ?!

- Oui ! sourit-elle.

- Allez, Severus, on va ailleurs !!!! s'exclama le brun en attrapant son confrère par le bras. Il faut que je te montre ce que j'ai reçu ce week-end ! Je pense que ça te plaira !!!! s'emporta Marcus en riant comme un gosse.

Les deux professeurs se mirent en route. Leurs robes noires volèrent légèrement et la longue chevelure brune de Caraway s'agita un peu, se balançant au rythme de sa démarche. Drago les regarda partir avec un certain étonnement… Caraway était bien décontracté comme gars et voir le professeur Rogue ainsi… mais quelque chose le sortit de sa réflexion, c'était Morgane qui le regardait avec insistance. Il rougit à nouveau, provocant un léger sourire chez la jeune femme. Il s'assit sur le banc en pierre.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle en faisant comme si elle s'asseyait.

- Euh de… Vous connaissez mon père ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui, je connais Lucius depuis notre première année à Poudlard, répondit-elle en souriant. Cela remonte à loin…

- Etiez-vous… , fit Drago avec hésitation mais il devait le faire. Etiez-vous ensemble ? Etes-vous… amoureuse de mon père ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Morgane d'être surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne fut incapable. Elle se demanda ce que savait exactement Drago. Elle espérait que Lucius ne lui aie pas dit la vérité. Si jamais il savait, il pourrait la détester…

- Alors ? fit le garçon sèchement. Je veux savoir !!!

- Drago… Je…, balbutia Morgane.

- Etes-vous amoureuse de mon père ? Etiez-vous amants ? insista Drago en se levant.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? répliqua Morgane en essayant de reprendre sa contenance.

Drago mit la main dans la poche interne de sa robe d'écolier et sortit le journal. Il l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait lu et le montra à Morgane. Cette dernière se pencha un peu et se mit à lire à voix haute.

- _01 – Lady Meredith Winter et Lady Morgane Whisper_

_Etonnant n'est-il pas ?!! __Lady Winter et Lady Whisper… Deux femmes qui attirent les regards et dont les votes mettent toujours en première place depuis bien des années. Décédées depuis plus de dix ans déjà toutes les deux, elles n'en restent pas moins les plus belles femmes de Grande Bretagne. Lady Meredith…_

- Pas celle-ci, lisez la partie vous concernant ! fit Drago avec une certaine autorité.

- _Quant à Lady Whisper… _¸continua à lire Morgane en craignant le pire. _La belle Ecossaise a toujours attiré les regards des autres. Son apparence froide et réservé lui donnaient une prestance naturelle et attiraient le respect de tous. Certains prétendent que la demoiselle n'avait d'yeux que pour le charmant Lucius Malefoy, vérité ou pur ragot ? On ne le saura jamais car elle est décédée dans un incendie avec feu lord Connor, il y a bientôt seize ans_, termina-t-elle, sa voix mourant en lisant les derniers mots.__

Elle resta quelques secondes sans parler… Hésitante dans sa réponse… Elle leva ses yeux verts vers le jeune garçon qui attendait. Devait-elle tout dire ou seulement une partie ?

- C'est vrai, j'ai aimé ton père ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Nous nous sommes fréquentés quelques temps… Nous étions en septième année mais Lord Connor n'était pas d'accord, il n'approuvait pas notre relation et, quelques temps après, il a obligé ton père à épouser Narcissa…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant. Lucius a épousé ta mère et tu es né après un an de mariage. C'est tout.

- Et vous êtes morte il y a seize ans, avec grand père !!!! s'emporta Drago. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Lord Connor n'appréciait pas ma famille mais nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble ! annonça la jeune femme. Ce jour-là, il est venu chez moi, nous devions parler des restructurations au Ministère mais un incendie s'est déclaré dans le Manoir… Nous n'avons pas pu sortir…

- Et vous êtes morte ! termina Drago. C'est la vérit ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle en le regardant bien. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Oui…, dit Drago en s'asseyant.

Le silence se fit entre les deux. Chacun réfléchissait à cette histoire… Bizarrement, Drago ne la croyait qu'à moitié… Tout était cohérent dans sa réponse mais il manquait, pour lui, quelque chose…

- J'ai encore une question ?! fit Drago hésitant.

- Pose-la !

- Pourquoi mon père a un portrait de vous dans son bureau et pourquoi j'ai reçu un médaillon avec votre portrait à l'intérieur… Père a très mal pris cette histoire…, avoua le garçon.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, fit Morgane en souriant. J'ai aimé ton père de tout mon cœur… Tous les deux, on se comprenait sans mots… S'il n'y avait pas eu ton grand père, Lucius et moi, nous nous serions mariés, avoua la jeune femme plutôt mélancolique. Quand il m'a dit qu'il allait se marier avec Narcissa… ça a été dur pour moi mais j'ai accepté. Nous sommes restés amis… Mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi il garde un portrait de moi… C'est à lui qu'il faut demander… pas à moi.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le lui demander…, déclara le garçon. Il était déjà très en colère quand il a su que j'avais le médaillon… surtout quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais fait tomber dans ma potion…

- Une potion ? s'étonna Morgane en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, celle de Transposition… mais Rogue n'a rien vu ! répondit distraitement Drago. Mais père n'a pas apprécié que j'ai eu le médaillon…

- Ton père est quelqu'un de bien, avoua Morgane en lui souriant. Mais il a vécu des choses très dures et il s'est renfermé sur lui-même… Mais il t'écoutera, j'en suis sûre !

Morgane sourit tendrement à Drago. Elle leva la main pour lui passe dans les cheveux mais elle se rappela que cela lui était impossible, elle était un fantôme ! Elle regarda alors le garçon : il avait seize ans… Déjà… Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au niveau des clavicules et il les coiffait toujours en arrière. Ses yeux gris perles étaient les mêmes que ceux de Lucius : aussi froid et perçants mais Morgane y lisait une certaine nostalgie. Plutôt grand et bien svelte, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père mais la jeune femme y trouva un air qu'elle connaissait bien et même dans son caractère, il avait quelque chose de familier.

- De quoi parliez-vous avec les professeurs Rogue et Caraway ? demanda alors Drago.

- Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui !!! rit-elle en se mettant à flotter. Severus et Marcus sont de vieux amis d'école, on parlait du bon vieux temps !!! Comment les trouves-tu ?

- Le professeur Rogue…, commença Drago en regardant si ledit professeur n'était pas là. Il est assez sévère et froid… il a quelque chose de terrifiant par moment mais c'est un excellent Maître de Potions… Il a des connaissances impressionnantes !!!

- Tu l'admires ?

- Oui… c'est vrai ! avoua Drago en rougissant. Et le professeur Caraway… il n'est pas comme tous les autres profs qu'on a eus… Il est… comment dire… Avec lui, on peut parler ouvertement, on apprend des choses très intéressantes… En fait, il ressemble assez au professeur Rogue mais en plus… je ne sais pas comment dire…

- Chaleureux ? demanda Morgane.

- Je ne sais pas… il est plus… Sympathique ! répondit le jeune garçon.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ces deux-là se ressemblent assez ! fit Morgane avec l'index sur les lèvres. Et ton devoir ?

- Fini ! répondit distraitement le garçon.

- Veux-tu un peu d'aide ?

- Pas la peine, merci ! répliqua Drago en s'étirant. Je vais aller me coucher !

- D'accord, alors dors bien !!! sourit Morgane avec tendresse.

Drago lui dit bonsoir et commença à marcher vers le petit escalier menant aux cachots où se trouvait la maison des Serpentards. Morgane le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la pénombre. Elle soupira doucement… Elle avait horreur de mentir, surtout à Drago mais elle le devait… Si il savait qui elle était vraiment, sans doute ne lui parlerait-il plus, sans doute la haïrait-il et cela, elle ne le voulait pas…

---------------

Le lendemain, Drago avait cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, puis venait celui des Sortilèges. A midi, il mangerait puis il aurait l'après midi de libre. Montague, le capitaine de Serpentard, avait réussi à réserver le terrain de Quidditch en vue du premier match de la saison qui aurait lieu le dimanche de cette semaine.

Harry était arrivait bien avant les autres au cours du professeur Caraway. Il appréciait beaucoup ce cours même si un certain Serpentard était encore avec lui. Ron et Hermione ne suivaient plus ce cours avec lui, ils avaient choisi une autre voie et donc, ils n'avaient plus de cours en commun ou seulement celui des Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Le brun regarda partout autour de lui. Cette salle changeait de décoration à chaque nouveau professeur. Harry avait beaucoup apprécié celle de Lupin alors que celle de Lockart… il frissonna de dégoût en y repensant… Celle de Caraway était beaucoup plus… sobre. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux, juste de grandes étagères remplies de livres dont les élèves se servaient pour leurs recherches et leurs travaux. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre et seules quelques bougies donnaient un peu de luminosité. Au plafond, il y avait une représentation mouvante de leur galaxie, les planètes – chacune de différente couleur – tournaient autour d'un gros rond jaune orangé qui représentait le soleil.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table. Caraway avait attribué des places définitives à ses élèves et donc, pour leur malheur, Drago et Harry étaient côte à côte. Mais bizarrement, c'est ce que dut admettre Harry, c'était le seul cours où les deux garçons « s'entendaient » plutôt bien… enfin, on se comprend…

Harry vit alors les autres élèves commencer à s'installer. Patil lui fit un petit signe de la main tout comme Seamus et Carl Kinston, un garçon de Poufsouffle. Il se rappela alors l'année précédente : l'AD, les cours particuliers de Défense contre le Mal alors que Ombrage menait Poudlard tel un tyran, le retour de Lord Voledemort, l'arrestation des Mangemorts (dont certains s'en étaient bien sortis au final)… Une année remplit et chargée d'évènements incontrôlable… Et l'Ordre qui continuait ses enquêtes, ses surveillances… Ils cherchaient où pouvait bien se cacher le Mage Noir et ils faisaient surveiller Lucius Malefoy… Surtout après…

- Quoi ? Sur un Elfe de Maison ?!!! s'exclama une fille derrière lui. Ça devait être trop drôle !!!!

- Pas tellement, répondit une voix que Harry reconnut tout de suite. Il criait tellement que j'ai dû arrêter !

- Et ton père t'a laissé t'entraîner à ce sort avec vos domestiques ? refit la fille, une dénommée Rita Stockwell.

- Bien sûr ! sourit Drago. Et maintenant, je maîtrise plutôt bien ce sort !

- Caraway va être ravi !!!! s'enthousiasma Rita en allant s'asseoir. Moi, je n'arrive pas bien à le faire…

- Et toi, Potter ? fit Drago en s'installant à sa table. Tu le maîtrise, le sort de Décomposition !!! Je n'ai pas vu Weasley ou Granger aujourd'hui, c'est que tu dois y parvenir alors !!!! lança-t-il avec méchanceté.

- Ferme-la, Malefoy ! lui dit Harry avec froideur.

Le brun voulut répliquer autre chose mais une porte claqua dans le fond. Apparemment, leur professeur allait arriver et le cours allait commencer. Harry fit bien face au bureau de Caraway, tentant de ne pas écouter ce que lui balançait le blond. Le silence se fit alors que Caraway, toujours vêtu de noir, sa longue chevelure en catogan et son petit sourire, arrivait devant son bureau.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

**-- Le 10 Août 2004 --**

Enfin, je l'ai fini !!!! Dire que quand j'ai commencé à le mettre en ligne, j'avais cinq chapitres d'avance mais mlle Ma Muse s'est prise des vacances et voilà --° Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant 

PS : je me suis un peu embrouillée dans les explications de Morgane .


	7. Chapitre 07

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Je suis en train de me demander en combien de chapitres sera cette histoire… je n'en sais strictement rien et vu que « Out From the Deep » est la suite directe de « Whispering », je dois faire en sorte de dire les quelques secrets de Morgane et Lucius dans cette histoire (qui a été écrite pour ça, à l'origine !) !!!

**Note 2 :** Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Caraway… j'ai trouv : à Elrond (dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_)… Enfin dans la stature, le physique et ce qu'il renvoit. Déjà, j'adore le personnage d'Elrond alors :p

Merci pour vos petits mots

**DodieAnge :** Hello !!! Ben… j'ai passé l'épisode des calèches… J'avais pas trop envie de le faire #Y.Y# Mais merci de m'avoir rappelée ces quelques petits détails (ps : si je ne me trompe pas, c'est toi qui lit « Libertine », également ?!!)

**Magali :** Même si je t'ai répondue, je te remets ici Merci encore, et si Drago avait tout appris maintenant, je n'aurais plus de matière pour continuer… alors on va rallonger encore un petit peu Bonne lecture !!!!

**Makena :** shali dans le placard, de l'endroit secret derrière la porte secrète qui se trouve dans la pièce secrète, au bout du couloir secret... sort la tête Ben…t'en sauras plus sur Caraway dans les autres chapitres !

**Paprika Star :** Coucouc ! Petite piste : Il va le découvrir tout seul... Enfin à moitié tout seul… Vi Mlle Ma Muse est revenue et j'avance bien maintenant !!! Voilà la suite !!!

Et s'il y en a qui lise sans se faire connaître, j'espère que cela vous plaît !!!

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 07 --**

Le brun voulut répliquer autre chose mais une porte claqua dans le fond. Apparemment, leur professeur allait arriver et le cours allait commencer. Harry fit bien face au bureau de Caraway, tentant de ne pas écouter ce que lui balançait le blond. Le silence se fit alors que Caraway, toujours vêtu de noir, sa longue chevelure en catogan et son petit sourire, arrivait devant son bureau.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! fit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

D'un geste rapide, il rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns derrière. Il fit signe à un des élèves de ramasser les devoirs et sortit les anciens, ceux sur la Nécromancie. Drago le regarda avec attention, il avait vraiment travaillé dur sur ce devoir, ce qui était étonnant. Cette année, il avait envie de donner le meilleur de lui dans cette matière. Peut-être dans les autres également, mais beaucoup moins qu'avec Caraway. Il admirait beaucoup cet homme et, par moment, il souhaitait que son père soit pareil…

- Bien ! Je vois que tout le monde a bien travaill ! sourit-il en prenant le tas de parchemins. Alors je vous rends ceux de la dernière fois ! Ils sont de bonnes qualités ! Certains excellents et quelques uns manquant de précision mais je les trouve soignés et bien travaillés !

Un soupir de soulagement se propagea dans la salle. Chacun reçut alors son devoir avec un le sourire. Les notes allaient de A à O même si les O restaient rares. Drago regarda sa note avec une pointe de fiert : O. Ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le petit commentaire de Caraway : « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! ». Il se demanda alors pourquoi Caraway lui faisait un tel commentaire… Drago n'avait pratiquement jamais étudié la Nécromancie alors comment son professeur pouvait savoir qu'il aurait une si bonne note.

- Vous avez tous révisé votre sortilège de Décomposition ? demanda Caraway en s'avançant vers sa grande armoire.

- Oui, professeur ! répondit la classe.

- Bien, alors reprenez vos rats qui se trouvent dans les cages derrière le rideau ! ordonna le professeur en prenant un petit carnet noir.

Tout le monde alla chercher son animal et retourna s'asseoir. L'animal mort était sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Certains élèves trouvaient ça horrible de faire ce genre de sort mais d'autres trouvaient le procédé plutôt intéressant. Caraway les regarda tous et annonça le programme : lancer un sort de Vivacité sur l'animal puis, après quelques manipulations, lancer le sort de Décomposition pour le rendre dans son état de mort.

- N'oubliez pas ! leur répéta Caraway. _Vivesce_ pour l'animer et _Putreface_ pour le rendre à son état premier !

Marcus attrapa sa baguette et leur montra une dernière fois l'exercice. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le petit cadavre et annonça d'une voix forte et autoritaire son _Vivesce_. L'animal fut pris de convulsions très légères. Il remua un peu plus. Il se mit à couiner un peu, mais tout doucement. Les élèves de sixième année purent le voir remuer son museau avant de bouger ses pattes. Puis, d'un petit bond, l'animal velu se mit sur ses quatre pattes. Une petite exclamation se propagea dans la salle. Le rat se mit à se balader sur la table du professeur, cherchant comment descendre de là.

- _Putreface !_ dit alors Caraway alors que l'animal tentait de descendre.

Le rat s'immobilisa alors. Il couina une dernière fois et tomba, raide mort, à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne bougeait plus et son petit torse ne se soulevait plus, il était mort. Caraway regarda alors ses élèves et leur dit de se mettre au travail.

- Bien, monsieur ! firent les élèves.

Le brun les invita à commencer l'exercice pendant qu'il passait entre les rangées pour les regarder. Patil était tellement stressée qu'elle ne ranima que la tête de l'animal, la pauvre bête se mit à couiner tellement fort que Caraway dut intervenir. Il lui conseilla de se calmer et de respirer à fond avant de recommencer.

Seamus réussit à faire revivre son rat mais l'animal, complètement affolé, sauta de dessus la table et alla courir dans toute la salle. Seamus dut se lever et partir à sa recherche. Carl voulut attraper le rat de Seamus lorsque l'animal passa à côté mais le petit être se faufila entre ses jambes. Caraway les regardait, souriant devant cette scène assez loquace. Il les laissa faire : ils arriveraient bien à rattraper la bestiole et continuaient l'exercice.

Il se posa à côté de Rita Stockwell. La jeune fille tenait sa baguette bizarrement mais elle parvint à lancer son sort correctement. L'animal s'anima et bougea tranquillement sur la table. C'était un gros rat, rond et courts sur pattes. Elle se mit à rire en voyant le gros rat marcher, on aurait dit un canard.

- Bon travail, mademoiselle Stockwell ! fit Caraway en la regardant.

- Merci monsieur !!! répondit la jeune fille ravit.

Caraway se mit à rire doucement alors que l'animal, tellement rondouillard, tomba du haut de la table pour s'écraser par terre, comme un tas de pomme de terre. Rita rougit comme une tomate et se précipita pour ramasser son idiot d'animal. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons qui couraient après le rat, avaient fini par l'attraper et continuer l'exercice. Seamus avait lancé un sort d'immobilité et le rat s'était arrêté net.

- Alors Potter ! fit Drago d'une voix moqueuse. Il te faut des cours de rattrapage en Défense contre le Mal également ?

- Ferme-la, Malefoy !!! s'énerva Harry alors qu'il essayait de faire abstraction de son voisin pour lancer son sort.

- Apparemment, tu t'es trompé de matière ! le nargua Drago alors qu'il tenait son propre rat, déjà enchanté, par la queue. C'est pourtant pas si difficile !!!

- Alors messieurs ?!! fit Caraway en apparaissant devant eux. Potter, des soucis ? demanda le professeur en regardant son élève.

- Aucun ! répondit Harry. _Vivesce !_ fit-il en lançant son sort.

L'animal se mit à bouger un peu. Il sauta sur ses quatre pattes et se mit à couiner. Il tenta de s'enfuir mais Harry le chopa avant qu'il aie pu sauter de la table. Le brun regarda son voisin de classe qui tenait toujours son animal par la queue. Drago le narguait, Harry le savait rien qu'en le fixant du regard.

- Je vois que vous maîtrisez bien ce sort ! fit Caraway en les regardant tous deux. Maintenant, montrez-moi le contre-sort !

Les deux garçons, comme s'ils étaient en compétition pour les faveurs de leur professeur, lancèrent le contre sort en même temps. Leur animal respectif se cambra un peu, laissant sortir un léger couinement avant de se raidir. Caraway les gratifia tous deux d'un sourire satisfait avant de retourner voir les autres.

- Bien ! fit le professeur en se mettant devant son bureau. Le cours est termin ! La prochaine fois, je vous rendrais vos devoirs et nous entamerons une nouvelle leçon, celle sur les Cercles Magiques ! Bonne journée !

- Au revoir, professeur ! firent les élèves en sortant de la salle avec leurs affaires.

Les élèves se dispersèrent, chacun allant à son prochain cours ou dans la salle de travail. Drago avait cours de Sortilèges avec Flitwick maintenant.

* * *

Dans son bureau privé, Lucius était assis dans son grand fauteuil, le menton sur les mains, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il entendit alors un bruit sourd. Son regard perçant se porta à la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il vit alors un hibou derrière la vitre.

Le blond se leva et alla voir ce que lui voulait l'animal. L'oiseau se mit à hululer alors que Lucius défaisait la missive dont il était porteur. C'était un hibou venant de Poudlard, Lucius se demanda si c'était Caraway ! D'un battement d'ailes, l'oiseau repartit et le sorcier blond referma sa fenêtre.

Le maître de maison retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil mais s'orienta vers le feu crépitant. Il faisait frais dans le Manoir, quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on sait que l'on est en plein mois de Novembre. Lucius regarda la lettre : il n'y avait que son nom sur l'enveloppe. Il attrapa alors un petit couteau et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il reconnut l'écriture de Caraway mais le contenu était étonnant.

_« Mon cher Lucius,_

_Etant donné que je ne peux écrire, j'ai demandé à Marcus de transcrire mes paroles._

_J'ai vu Drago et il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Apparemment, son séjour au Manoir n'a pas été des plus réussis. Il a l'air d'avoir peur de toi .Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très doué dans les relations filiales mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'as promis de prendre soin de lui… Et, s'il te plaît, ne lui en veut pas pour le médaillon, ce n'est pas de sa faute._

_Marcus n'était pas tellement d'accord pour me servir d'intermédiaire, mais tu le sais, il n'y a qu'à vous deux que je fais confiance. Je resterais à Poudlard le temps qu'il faudra alors ne compte pas faire pression pour que je revienne au Manoir._

_Tendrement_

_Morgane. »_

Lucius relit encore une fois le dernier paragraphe. Comme Morgane pouvait être têtue par moment !!! Etrangement, il se leva et attrapa son manteau. Il mit la main dans un petit pot rempli de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il allait annoncer sa destination quand une voix lui dit de ne pas le faire…

Pourtant, il devait parler à Morgane. Ce qu'elle avait fait, cela avait mis en danger leur secret et personne ne devait savoir pour Drago. Finalement, il enleva son manteau et s'assit rageusement dans son siège. Il regarda le calendrier et vit que l'ouverture de la Coupe de Quidditch était pour dimanche qui venait. Il profiterait de cette occasion pour aller lui parler, cela ferait moins louche.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte. Il reconnut la voix de Narcissa, sa femme. Il soupira alors en se levant. Elle était devant la porte, dans une robe de couleur verte, sa longue chevelure blonde tressée et remontée en panier sur le haut de sa tête… Une vraie aristocrate.

- Quoi ? demanda Lucius d'un ton poli…

- Des gens du Ministère t'attendent dans le salon ! fit-elle aussi polie que lui.

- J'arrive.

Il sortit alors de son bureau, verrouillant bien la porte. Narcissa le regarda se rendre dans le salon. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau privé de son époux mais elle se doutait bien de ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle savait très bien, et ce depuis seize ans, que Lucius était encore amoureux de cette Ecossaise. Elle l'avait vu, un jour.

Madame Malefoy se remémora cette soirée. C'était pour une donation au profit de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Lady Whisper avait fait don d'une grosse somme en faveur du Département Enfant. Une soirée avait été organisée à cet effet et le couple Malefoy avait été invité.

Déjà, à cette époque, Narcissa, mariée depuis six mois, se doutait bien que son époux lui était infidèle. Elle ne savait pas avec qui mais… en regardant la façon dont les deux, Lucius et Morgane, se comportaient, elle avait tout de suite compris. Et elle savait également que Lord Connor, son beau-père, menaçait toujours Lucius au sujet des relations semble-t-il platoniques que son fils entretenait avec l'Ecossaise.

Tout cela mit bout à bout, Narcissa avait vite compris. Elle avait regardé la lady avec haine et méchanceté. Elle avait maudit cette femme que tout le monde admirait, elle avait souhaité sa mort. Et cela était arrivé alors que Lord Connor était parti chez elle, en Ecosse. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Lucius lui laisse son bâtard en charge. Ce n'était pas son fils et pourtant elle avait été obligée de l'élever comme tel. Et elle l'avait fait, feignant être une bonne mère et une mère aimante, elle l'avait fait car Lucius l'y avait obligée. Il y avait eu, dans le regard du Sorcier blond, quelque chose qui avait obligé Narcissa à s'occuper de l'enfant, sous peine de représailles.

Mais maintenant, elle en avait assez. A quarante ans, elle en avait assez de cette vie, de ce mari, de cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Elle monta dans ses appartements et resta un long moment devant le miroir. Elle avait quelques rides près de la bouche et autour de ses yeux. Elle commençait à avoir quelques cheveux blancs mais dans sa chevelure blondes, cela ne se voyait pas tellement. Elle vieillissait et elle n'avait jamais profité de la vie. Un sentiment de haine vis à vis de son époux, de l'enfant et de cette femme, refit surface en elle. Elle avait crû que, la dernière fois, elle se sentirait mieux mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se leva dimanche matin, il était tout surexcit : aujourd'hui était l'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch. Il affronterait l'équipe de Poufsouffle en premier. Gryffondor serait les derniers. Certes, Drago rageait car il avait une envie folle de battre son rival mais cela l'arrangeait, il allait s'entraîner encore plus et il arriverait à le battre. Il l'espérait, cette année devait balayer Harry Potter !!!

A midi, il déjeuna avec les autres joueurs de son équipe. L'ambiance était détendu : Montague se voyait déjà mettre des buts superbes. Pucey allait enfin pouvoir tester sa nouvelle technique de feinte. Crabbe et Goyle se réjouissaient de pouvoir dévier des cognards sur les joueurs adverses pour les faire tomber de leur balai.

- Aucun souafle ne passera dans mes anneaux !!! lança Miles Bletcheley avec force. Je me suis entraîné tout l'été avec mon frère !!!

- Et toi, Drago ? s'exclama Pucey.

- Mis à part contre Potter, il attrape toujours le Vif d'or ! fit Montague en fixant son attrapeur.

- Potter a de la chance, c'est tout ! râla le blond.

A ce moment-là, Pansy débarqua dans la salle et interpella Drago pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait vu son père. Drago sentit sa gorge devenir sèche mais il n'en montra rien. Certes, Lucius Malefoy se déplaçait assez souvent pour voir son fils jouer mais depuis peu, il y avait un certain malaise entre les deux blonds.

- Serpentards ! fit Madame Bibine en entrant à son tour. Rejoignez votre vestiaire !

**-- Le 19 Août 2004 --**

**Note :**

Les incantations viennent du latin :

**Vivesce : **_Vivesco, is, ere, vixi_, vi. : commencer à vivre, germer, croître, se développer.

**Putreface : **_Putrefacio, is, ere, feci, factum_, vt : pourrir, gâter, corrompre.

Encore désolée si la traduction (enfin la conjugaison) n'est pas exacte ou autres mais cela fait… euh… cinq ou six ans que je n'ai plus fait de latin… --

Pendant que j'écrivais la scène de Nécromancie, j'étais pliée de rire en m'imaginant le rat se ranimer… C'est idiot mais je voyais le truc genre « Docteur Dolittle (?) » avec les hamster… . la fille qui est atteinte…


	8. Chapitre 08

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** A l'heure où j'écris, je jubile : j'arrive à continuer ce fic qui me tient vraiment à cœur !!!!! J'enchaîne les mots sans trop savoir où cela va me mener mais j'ai ma fin… Qu'importe le chemin, tant que cela mène à la destination !!!! J'avoue que pour ce chapitre 08, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… Mais bon…

Merci à **Dodie-Ange**, **Magali** et **Paprika Star** pour vos encouragements et reviews

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !!!! se met _Once_ de NightWish et c'est parti

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 08 --**

A ce moment-là, Pansy débarqua dans la salle et interpella Drago pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait vu son père. Drago sentit sa gorge devenir sèche mais il n'en montra rien. Certes, Lucius Malefoy se déplaçait assez souvent pour voir son fils jouer mais depuis peu, il y avait un certain malaise entre les deux blonds.

- Serpentards ! fit Madame Bibine en entrant à son tour. Rejoignez votre vestiaire !

L'équipe se leva se dirigea vers le terrain. Pansy était à côté de Drago, elle blaguait et riait avec Montague qui voyait déjà la victoire en même pas trente minutes. Ils avaient toujours battu les Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer ! Ils arrivèrent près du stade.

- Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy ! fit Warrington en voyant le père de leur attrapeur.

- Bonjour Warrington ! répondit froidement Lucius.

- Tu nous rejoindras dans les vestiaires, Drago !!!! lança Pucey en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Drago lui sourit en retour. Puis il se tourna vers son père et le salua. Lucius fixa un moment son fils, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Cela mit mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il espérait que son père ne lui parlerait pas du médaillon… Mais il avait une envie folle de lui poser des questions sur ses relations avec Morgane, sur ce tableau… Mais il se dit que c'était peut-être suicidaire.

- Mère n'est pas l ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Non, elle préfère rester au Manoir ! lui répondit son père sans engouement.

- Oh… C'est

- HEY !!!! LUCIUS !!! hurla une voix bien connu des deux.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix. C'était Marcus Caraway qui arrivait. Il parcourut les cinq derniers mètres plutôt rapidement et se plaça à côté d'eux.

- Lucius, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu, dis-moi !!! rit Caraway en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Marcus ! salua poliment le blond.

- C'est ton digne portrait, ce petit !!! rit encore Marcus en montrant Drago. Aussi doué que toi !!! Mais avec cette petite pointe de susceptibilité en moins !!!!

- Je ne suis pas susceptible !!! râla Lucius en serrant les dents.

- C'est ce que je vois !!! s'exclama Marcus en lui retapant sur l'épaule. Alors, Drago, prêt pour le match d'ouverture !!!

- Oui, monsieur ! sourit Drago.

- Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps tout ça !!! soupira de nostalgie le professeur en rejetant sa longue natte brune derrière.

Lucius regarda son ami d'école avec un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas qu'on déballe sa vie devant les gens et surtout pas devant son fils. Et là, Marcus riait de tout ça et se moquait de lui… enfin, le brun avait toujours été ainsi.

- Tu te souviens du match contre Serdaigle ? s'exclama Marcus.

- Lequel ? demanda Lucius avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne germe sur ses lèvres. Celui où tu t'es lamentablement ramassé de ton balai à plus de vingt mètres de haut ?

- Ah Ha !!! Bien joué, mon cher !!! rit jaune Marcus avant de rire franchement. Je te parle de celui où Morg…

- Vous jouiez au Quidditch ? le coupa Drago plutôt étonné en fixant les deux hommes.

- Si on jouez ? Ton père et moi, nous étions les deux batteurs de Serpentards de la seconde à la dernière année !!! déclara Marcus avec fierté. On jetait les cognards sur l'attrapeur et le gardien des autres équipes !!!

- Mais Powell a dû changer les règles ! sourit Lucius avec un amusement non dissimulé. Il trouvait qu'il y avait un peu trop de joueurs à l'infirmerie…

- Mouais, après, on ne pouvait plus agir à notre guise ! Enfin !!! sourit Marcus en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Drago et Lucius. Etre joueur de Quidditch, cela a ses avantages, on peut avoir n'importe quelle fille !!! Quoiqu'il y aie un type qui n'en aie jamais profit !!! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son vieil ami.

Lucius compris exactement de quoi Marcus parlait ! Il lui jeta un regard noir qui fit rire Caraway. Comment osait-il faire allusion de Morgane devant Drago ?!! Finalement, il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose qu'il vit Marcus emmener Drago vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Lucius les regarda partir en maudissant son ami. Mais le blond finit par soupirer… Caraway était vraiment peu commun comme type malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il finit par prendre le chemin des tribunes. Il monta les hautes marches menant aux tours réservées aux supporters ou personnalités de Serpentards.

- Lucius ! fit le Maître des Potions en le voyant. Vous venez encourager votre fils !

- Encourager peut-être pas, observer sûrement, Severus ! répliqua Lucius en le regardant.

- Quelqu'un d'autre préfère le supporter ! lui dit Rogue en faisant un signe du menton.

Lucius suivit le mouvement et regarda l'endroit que le directeur de Serpentard lui indiquait. Il vit une forme floue près du terrain. Lucius eut un peu de mal à la reconnaître mais en quelques secondes, il sut que c'était Morgane. Il écarquilla les yeux… elle était fantôme, Caraway n'avait pas raconté de bêtises !

Alors que les deux équipes entraient sur le terrain et commençaient à faire des tours d'échauffement, Lucius se leva et redescendit. Il avait des choses à régler et à éclaircir. En descendant les marches, il bouscula Marcus plutôt enthousiaste. Ce dernier l'interpella mais Lucius n'entendit pas.

- Nous voici pour une nouvelle saison de Quidditch !!! fit le nouveau présentateur, un dénommé Samuel Travis de Serdaigle. Et nous ouvrons l'année avec Serpentard et Poufsouffle !

Un tonnerre d'acclamation retentit des tribunes de chacun des camps.

- Les deux formations se préparent et madame Bibine va donner le coup d'envoi ! continua Samuel.

- Préparez-vous !!! fit le professeur Bibine. Allez-y !!! cria-t-elle en lançant le souafle et en libérant les cognards et le vif d'or.

- Et c'est partiiii !!! hurla Samuel dans le micro. C'est Poufsouffle qui prend l'avantage mais Warrington attaque et récupère le souafle, il l'envoie à Pucey qui fonce vers les anneaux adverses !

Lucius regardait d'un œil distrait les sportifs qui se passaient le souafle. Il aperçut vaguement son fils qui était en hauteur, guettant avec attention le petit éclat doré. Alors que le blond avait presque atteint l'autre côté des gradins, une vague de cris venant de Serpentard se fit entendre : Pucey avait marqué un but.

- Je crois que nous avons à parler, tous les deux !!! fit-il d'une voix sèche.

- De ? Lucius ? s'étonna Morgane en se retournant.

- Allons ailleurs, je te prie ! ordonna-t-il.

Morgane avait l'air contrarié. Elle n'avait pas tellement envi d'aller discuter, non elle voulait plutôt regarder Drago jouer et attraper le Vif d'or. Mais Lucius n'était pas de cet avis. A regret, elle quitta son poste d'observation et suivit son ancien amant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt, dans un petit coin à l'ombre et à l'air frais. Malgré cela, Morgane sentait que Lucius était énervé.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? finit-il par lui demander avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? répliqua Morgane en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Ne commence pas ! siffla Lucius.

Morgane s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Malgré sa qualité de fantôme, sa longue chevelure blonde flottait dans l'air, tout comme sa longue robe. Elle fixa davantage Lucius, son regard un peu plus sombre qu'avant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Lucius ! fit-elle avec une pointe d'ennui. J'en ai assez d'être ce tableau dans ton bureau, assez de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne voir que ce bureau, de ne pas pouvoir parler avec notre… fils !!! Alors j'ai pris sur moi de me mettre dans le médaillon.

- Au risque de tout détruire ? s'exclama Lucius avec colère. Tu n'avais pas le droit !!! C'est toi-même qui m'a interdit de parler à Drago !!! Et maintenant, tu changes les règles ?!! Par caprice !!!

- NON !!! s'emporta Morgane avec force. Par… par peur !!!

- Par peur ? s'étonna Lucius en écarquillant les yeux. De quoi ?

- De Lui… , avoua Morgane en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'Il touche à… mon fils… Et ce n'est pas dans un tableau que je pourrais le protéger…

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Lucius sans trop comprendre.

- Il…

- Et Serpentard gagne !!!! hurla Samuel dans son micro coupant ainsi Morgane dans son explication. Malefoy vient d'attraper le Vif d'or après à peine quarante minutes de jeu… Serpentard gagne donc avec 210 points contre 50 pour Poufsouffle !!!

Un rugissement de balai se fit entendre alors que la formation verte s'envolait telle une parade d'avions. Morgane leva les yeux vers eux. Elle se tourna alors vers Lucius et lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close. Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille mais la jeune femme ne lui dit plus rien.

- Il faudra reprendre cette conversation ! lui annonça Lucius en marchant vers les tribunes. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions !

Elle le regarda partir et s'éloigner d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi envers lui mais elle l'avait fait pour le bien de Drago… Même si se retrouver en fantôme dans Poudlard n'avait pas été prévu dans son projet. Enfin, elle se doutait que cette petite crise passerait à Lucius, il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps…

Elle décida de retourner dans le château. Elle rencontra Sir Nicholas en chemin. Il la salua poliment et continua son chemin car il avait rendez-vous avec Miss Salisbury, un fantôme de Poufsouffle. Lady Whisper se faufila entre les couloirs, souriant aux quelques étudiants qu'elle rencontrait sur le chemin.

- Lady Morgane ?! fit une voix juste derrière elle. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore ! sourit Morgane en voyant le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

- Allons dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il lui fit signe de passer devant lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant à son bureau. Devant eux, une grande statue de phoenix se dressait sous une arcade. Dumbledore annonça son mot de passe, toujours basé sur ses goûts culinaires, et l'oiseau bougea pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon.

Morgane se faufila, suivie du directeur. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte en chêne massif qui servait d'entrée aux appartements du Directeur officiant. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son invitée fantomatique. Elle regarda partout, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer ici… Autant comme élève que comme invitée. L'endroit n'avait guère changé depuis le temps. Elle sourit en voyant Fumseck. Le phoenix était encore un oisillon, peu plumé et encore tout rond.

- Toujours il renaît de ses cendres ! sourit la jeune femme.

- En effet !

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur.

- Quels sont vos liens avec Monsieur Malefoy ? Tant le père que le fils ? s'enquit-il à lui demander. Vous allez me dire que cela ne me regarde pas mais je pense le contraire !

Morgane le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur votre compte que beaucoup ne savent pas ! dit-il en souriant.

- Par exemple ? le défia Morgane.

- Eh bien, que vous êtes Mangemort et que vous êtes celle qui s'est occupée de la branche écossaise ! lui annonça le directeur calmement.

- Prouvez-le !

- Il n'en est pas la peine, lui indiqua Dumbledore en souriant de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait répliquer. Je souhaiterais juste que vous répondiez à ma question.

- En pourquoi ?

- Car, comme vous, je veux le bien de Drago ! Je sais ce qu'Il désire et je sais qu'Il ne reculera devant rien pour l'obtenir ! souligna-t-il avec gravité. Ne soyez pas surprise, milady ! J'ai mes sources !!!

- …

- Je sais que Lucius reste un Mangemort malgré son séjour à Azkhaban ! reprit Dumbledore assis dans son grand fauteuil. Je pense que vous ne souhaitez pas que Drago suive son chemin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais vous lui portez une attention toute particulière ! A moins que certaines rumeurs ne s'avèrent exactes !

Morgane ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Après tout, elle était… ou avait été, elle ne savait plus… Mangemort et une excellente partisane du Sorcier Noir. Dumbledore avait toujours été un obstacle pour son Seigneur alors pourquoi lui demandait-il cela, surtout maintenant ? Comment était-il au courant pour ce qu'Il avait en tête ? Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en ce vieil homme… Pourquoi pas ? Il voulait le bonheur de tous ses élèves, quelques soient leurs maisons… leurs parents… leurs conditions…

- … Si je vous le dis… Jurez-vous de n'en parler à personne ? demanda-t-elle avec gravité. Si cela se savait… il y aurait des problèmes…

- Vous avez ma parole ! lui jura Dumbledore.

- Vous le savez… Lucius et moi, nous nous fréquentions lors de notre septième année ici, commença par raconter Morgane. Lord Connor n'approuvait pas et il a marié Lucius à Narcissa… Tout le monde pensait que Lucius et moi… que c'était terminé mais non… Nous avons continué à nous voir et je suis tombée enceinte…

- Hum… je vois… ! fit Dumbledore. Donc Drago…

- Oui, Drago est le fils de Lucius et le mien ! avoua Morgane. Mais Lord Connor l'a appris et il est venu au Manoir… je suis morte et Lucius a pris en charge notre fils.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Lucius avait mis l'essence de mon âme dans un tableau, c'est un sort que je lui avais enseign ! répondit Morgane en souriant. Mais j'en ai eu assez de rester accrocher au mur alors je me suis mise dans le médaillon !

- Et ?

- Drago a fait tomber le médaillon dans sa potion de Transposition ! rit Morgane.

- Etonnant !

- Et vous savez que cette potion peut transposer n'importe quel corps ou essence dans un autre plan !!! Et voil !

- Le puzzle se construit petit à petit ! sourit Dumbledore. Je vous remercie de cette marque de confiance malgré nos antécédents !!! lui dit le directeur. Maintenant, il s'agit de faire attention à ce qu'Il va faire.

- Je sais, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis l ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils tombe entre ses mains, je ne veux pas qu'il suive la même voie que son père, je veux que Lucius abandonne son combat… Je sais que cela sera dur mais j'y tiens !

- Il semblerait que nous ayons le même combat, à présent ! sourit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. Je me doutait bien que vous n'étiez pas aussi froide que vous le laissiez paraître !

Morgane le regarda, plutôt étonnée, avant de se mettre à rire comme une petite fille. Finalement, ce « vieux sénile », comme elle l'appelait dans le temps, allait devenir un allié sûr pour protéger son fils. Elle savait pertinemment que Drago était aussi têtu et fier que son père et que cela allait être difficile à manœuvrer mais elle voulait tenter sa chance.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore et prit congé de lui. Elle devait retrouver Marcus pour l'aider sur un petit projet prévu au prochain cours.

- Il faudra également éclaircir cette question, milady ! lui annonça Dumbledore en la fixant calmement.

Elle lui sourit et sortit.

**-- Le 20 Août 2004 --**

**Note :**

Encore récemment, on m'a traitée de folle quand j'ai dit que j'adOOOOOOOrais le personnage de Lucius Malefoy…

Vous trouvez, que je suis folle oO ? Moi, je pense que c'est un super personnage… En plus d'être « méchant », froid et piquant, il a un charme fou, une classe folle (mamaaah OO quand il débarque dans la… « maison »… de Hagrid avec sa queue de cheval et sa cape… soupir dans le film 2 !) et son regard… je l'a-do-reuh ! Jason Isaac a une classe folle et je l'adore aussi dans le rôle du colonel Trevington (?) dans _The Patriot _!!!!

Enfin… J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré la drôle de tournure… !!!!


	9. Chapitre 09

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** Alors vu que tout le monde se pose des questions sur qui est Marcus, je vais essayer d'axer certains bouts de l'histoire sur lui !!!! De façon implicite bien sûr ;

**Petite info : Mon père a piqué sa crise et donc, je ne sais pas quand je retrouverais internet… et donc, la suite mettra un certain temps à venir. Je suis désolée mais je précise que je n'arrête pas cette histoire. Je la continue !!! En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 09 --**

Elle s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore et prit congé de lui. Elle devait retrouver Marcus pour l'aider sur un petit projet prévu au prochain cours.

- Il faudra également éclaircir cette question, milady ! lui annonça Dumbledore en la fixant calmement.

Elle lui sourit et sortit. La jeune femme vola légèrement vers les appartements de son ami d'enfance. Elle croisa quelques Serpentards qui arboraient avec fierté les insignes de leur Maison. Cette nouvelle victoire, et la première de la saison, sur Poufsouffle les réjouissait. Morgane sourit en se rappelant qu'à son époque, les joueurs de Serpentard étaient pareil voir un peu plus vindicatifs.

* * *

Minerva Mc Gonagall attendait ses élèves. Elle était debout, sur sa chaire, tapotant l'air de sa baguette. Ses élèves allaient arriver sous peu et les quelques Serpentards présents seront encore tous excités de leur victoire de la veille.

Elle était assez nerveuse. L'Ordre lui avait dit que quelques partisans du Seigneur Noir s'étaient réunis et que, malgré la sévère défaite qu'ils avaient subi avant l'été, ils étaient plutôt pressés d'en découdre avec les hommes de Dumbledore. Il semblerait même que Voldemort avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui permettrait de gagner du terrain.

Le directeur avait dit à son bras droit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était rien mais Minerva ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle reprit aussitôt son masque de sévérité lorsqu'elle vit ses premiers élèves entrer dans la salle. Ils sortaient, pour la plupart, du cours de Sybille Trelawney, cela allait être dur de re-capter leur attention.

- Bien, Bien ! fit-elle alors que les derniers élèves s'installaient. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le processus qui permet de transformer une plume en son animal d'origine.

Les élèves la regardèrent, plutôt intéressés. Minerva fit un signe de baguette en direction de l'armoire et une multitude de plumes s'envolèrent pour atterrir devant chaque élève.

- Il s'agit d'un sort temporaire dont vous pouvez user lorsque vous souhaitez faire parvenir un message ou quelque chose d'autre, de manière urgente si vous ne trouvez pas de hibou ! dit-elle en levant sa baguette. Ou qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! termina-t-elle avec gravité. Imaginez que vous soyez tombés dans un ravin et qu'il n'y aie personne avec vous !

Elle montra sa plume et fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette avant de toucher le bout de la plume.

- Faites ce mouvement et dites : _Accipitum Transfigure_ !

La plume s'envola légèrement et tournoya un petit moment sur elle avait de s'allonger et de se métamorphoser en un petit oiseau de proie, un petit aigle. Minerva s'approcha du premier bureau et l'élève leva sa baguette. Un petit aigle foncé fit place à la plume, Mc Gonagall parut contente du résultat malgré ses trois tentatives.

Le professeur passa comme cela devant toutes les tables avant d'arriver à celle de Potter et Finnigan puis Malefoy et Stockwell. Seamus réussit à moitié la métamorphose : son faucon n'avait pas de pattes. Rita Stockwell était tellement nerveuse que son aigle vira au vert. Harry respira un bon coup avant de lancer son sort. La petite plume de Verrin se leva avec lenteur, elle tourna tranquillement avant de s'allonger. L'oiseau lança un cri strident mais le professeur Mc Gonagall parut satisfaite. Elle le gratifia d'une discret sourire. Drago passa en dernier et réussit la même chose que Harry sauf que son aigle avait un plumage doré et orangé.

- Le cours est termin ! fit le professeur. Et pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais trente centimètres de parchemins sur les principales caractéristiques du sort que nous venons de voir.

Les élèves marquèrent leur devoir dans un carnet et rangèrent leurs affaires. Maintenant, ils avaient cours de Potions dans les cachots de Rogue. Les élèves se dépêchèrent d'y descendre car s'ils avaient le malheur d'arriver en retard, Rogue le leur ferait payer de façon sournoise.

Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires en prenant soin de vérifier qu'il avait son devoir de Potion… Mais il ne s'y trouvait pas… Il devait l'avoir laissé dans la salle commune. Pris de panique, il sortit précipitamment de la salle et courut à toute vitesse vers la Tour Gryffondor. Sans le faire exprès, il traversa Sir Nicholas qui laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

- Je vois que certains se permettent d'arriver en retard ! lança Rogue en voyant Harry s'installer discrètement à sa table. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Rogue se plaça devant sa classe. Ses bras derrière le dos et son visage cireux complètement fermé le rendait méchant.

- Le professeur Caraway, annonça-t-il. M'a demandé de vous faire savoir que son cours aura lieu dans la grande cour ! dit-il alors qu'un vague murmure d'étonnement se propagea dans la salle. Bien ! Maintenant, prenez vos affaires et commencez la potion de Dédoublement !

Il leva sa baguette et inscrit toute la procédure au tableau. Il ajouta qu'il voulait voir Potter à la fin du cours. Les autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui, plutôt intrigués. Mais un regard de Rogue leur fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se mettre au travail tout de suite.

* * *

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione l'y attendaient, plutôt étonnés de son retard. Le brun attrapa son repas et commença à manger. La salle était soulevée par d'immenses bavardages.

- Rogue t'a retenu ? demanda Ron en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cours de rattrapage en Potion ? lui demanda Hermione plutôt indignée. Harry, je croyais que…

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a dit ça ? la coupa Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- C'est ce qu'il dit depuis tout à l'heure, répondit Ron.

- Rogue fait passer ça en cours de soutien mais Dumbledore lui a demandé de continuer les cours d'Occlumancie ! leur annonça le brun.

- Encore ? s'étonna Ron en avalant une bouchée de quiche.

- L'Ordre doit penser que cela renforcera ton esprit après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! murmura Hermione.

- Moi, je pense que c'est encore une façon pour que je me prenne la tête avec Rogue ! marmonna Harry.

- Hey ! Potter ! hurla Drago à la table d'à côté. On se demande bien comment tu as fait pour être accepté en Potion ! Etre le chouchou du directeur a ses avantages à ce que je vois !

- Ne lui réponds pas ! conseilla Hermione en regardant Harry. Oh ! fit Hermione le ton joyeux. On ne t'a pas dit mais Ron et moi avons cours avec toi tout à l'heure ! dit-elle en changeant de conversation.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Caraway a réuni ses trois classes de sixième année pour le cours sur les Cercles Magiques ! répondit Ron. Je sais pas ce qu'il a ce prof mais il donne vraiment envie d'apprendre ! C'est pas comme Lockhart !!! dit-il en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil.

- C'est bon, vous allez me lâcher avec cette histoire !!! râla la jeune fille en secouant ses boucles claires.

La conversation continua mais sur d'autres sujets. Hermione se plaignait que Sinistra leur donnait trop de travail sur des sujets complètement inutiles, Ron voulait se pendre à cause de Trelawney qui était, selon ses dires, pires que les années précédentes. Mais dans l'ensemble, l'année commençait bien pour chacun.

Tout un tas d'élèves se retrouva vers quatorze heures dans la grande cours de l'école. Il ne devait y avoir pas moins de quarante élèves. Ils étaient tous rassemblés sur la grande pelouse, attendant avec une certaine impatience leur professeur, chacun regardant son voisin avec surprise.

C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver Caraway. Il portait toujours sa longue tunique noire, d'ailleurs elle se soulevait légèrement avec la petite brise. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés et ses petits yeux marrons dorés brillaient d'une certaine impatience. Les élèves furent étonnés de le voir accompagner d'un fantôme.

- Tout d'abord, je constate que vos professeurs vous ont bien passés le message et donc, merci d'être tous l ! fit-il en se mettant devant eux. Mettez-vous en arc de cercle, s'il vous plaît !

Les élèves firent ce qu'il leur demandait et bientôt, tout le monde pouvait voir le professeur sans problèmes. Caraway mit ses mains derrière son dos, il tenait un long cylindre.

- Bien, je vous ai regroupés pour plus de facilit ! continua-t-il d'une voix forte. Nous allons commencer le cours sur les Cercles Magiques ! Morgane, fit-il en désignant le fantôme. Va m'aider pour les premiers cours.

Les regards des élèves se portèrent sur le fantôme. Drago fit comme si de rien n'était mais il était très intrigué par sa présence. Caraway avait toujours de drôles d'idées pour ses cours. Il se rappela la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant le match de dimanche. Drago n'avait pas su si Caraway avait été sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il souhaitait leur faire étudier le Nécronomicon… mais il était parti sur le fait que les élèves ne comprendraient certainement pas la finesse et l'utilisation de cet ouvrage d'exception…

- Alors débutons ce cours ! sourit Caraway. Comme vous le savez, les Cercles Magiques sont des symboles tracés à même le sol dans le but de protéger quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est une très vieille magie que l'on peut manier autant en défense qu'en attaque.

Il se plaça un peu vers le milieu de l'arc des élèves.

- La Nécromancie, la Magie Noire, la Blanche, les Animagus… tous ces Arts magiques sont la caractéristique de groupes bien distincts ! reprit-il d'une voix forte. Aussi les Cercles Magiques sont-ils la spécialité d'un groupe restreint de sorciers : les Invokeurs !

Il leva la main et montra son cylindre : un bâton en bois de bien bon un mètre cinquante, d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre et de couleur bleuté. Le haut du bâton ressemblait étrangement à un enchevêtrement de branches qui se terminait en une corolle de fleur surmontée d'une sphère.

- Ceci est un sceptre d'invocation, leur précisa-t-il. On peut l'utiliser, ainsi que vos baguettes, pour tracer les cercles ou on peut, avec de l'expérience et une parfaite maîtrise, les tracer d'un geste de la main.

Il leva doucement le bâton pour que chacun des élèves puisse le regarder. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. C'était vraiment un bel ouvrage et on se demanda comment Caraway avait pu l'avoir car chacun savait que ce genre d'articles était un peu comme les baguettes, personnel.

- Professeur ! fit Hermione en levant la main. Pourquoi avoir demandé à un fantôme de vous aider ?

- Bonne question, Miss Granger ! répondit Caraway en la regardant. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les Cercles Magiques sont la spécialité des Celtes donc de l'Irlande et de l'Ecosse, leur précisa-t-il avant de se tourner vers son amie. Et Morgane que voici, appartient à une famille d'Invokeurs.

Tous les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière leur sourit aimablement. Marcus lui fit signe de se reculer un peu et lui demanda de bien vouloir tracer un cercle mineur.

- Morgane va tracer un cercle mineur, donc de taille moyenne mais suffisamment grand pour que vous puissiez comprendre ! leur annonça Marcus.

La jeune femme se mit droite, les bras le long du corps. Elle leva alors doucement les bras en avant, ouvrant ses mains vers le ciel. A ce moment-là, un tracé lumineux marqua le sol. Le professeur Caraway expliquait à ses élèves les différentes étapes et mouvements pendant que la jeune femme commençait son cercle.

- Pour tracer un Cercle, commenta-t-il en se déplaçant autour de Morgane. Il faut être en harmonie avec les courants magiques… C'est un peu comme le vent, en lisant ces courants, on peut les exploiter.

Morgane fit un tour complet sur elle-même et une boucle se traça au sol. Elle leva son bras droit dans un mouvement circulaire en faisant tourner sa main dans le sens inverse. Ramenant ses doigts en éventail, elle ferma ensuite le poing. Elle leva le bras gauche, paume au ciel. Ses mouvements étaient souples et fluides.

- Chaque mouvement de main et de bras se traduit par un tracé au sol, continua Marcus en montrant les lignes fluorescentes. Le cercle terminait, l'Invokeur reste en son centre pour contrôler les courants.

Les élèves regardèrent par terre et virent comme une mosaïque. On pourrait presque comparer le Cercle à l'enluminure des lettres dans les vieux livres : un enchevêtrement de lignes, telles des branches. Morgane était au centre d'une figure aux allures végétales.

- Le Cercle dépend de plusieurs points de magie, reprit Marcus en se plaçant à côté du Cercle. Il faut des points d'ancrage… Il faut qu'il soit équilibré dans les forces. Prenez ce Cercle ! Vous avez le Cercle principal que l'on qualifie de « cœur », puis autour, vous trouvez quatre cercles : deux de défense et deux d'attaque… on appelle ces cercles les « piliers » car ils sont les soutiens de la magie du sorcier. Ici, le Cercle est équilibré.

- Comment reconnaît-on un cercle d'attaque d'un cercle de défense ? demanda Hermione.

- La défense se caractérise par les cercles doublés, leur dit Marcus en désignant les cercles au nord et au sud de la figure. Vous voyez ? Le Cercle a deux lignes très fines. Ceux d'attaque sont plutôt épais et plus foncés ! dit-il en montrant des lignes plus foncées.

- On peut donc mettre autant de cercles que l'on veut ?!! fit Drago. Peut-on mettre plus de cercles d'attaque que de défense ? fit Drago intrigué.

- C'est l'Invokeur qui décide du nombre de cercles qui composera son grand Cercle ! répondit Marcus. Dans ce cas-ci, il y a quatre cercles : on peut mettre trois cercles de défense contre un d'attaque ou l'inverse ! continua le professeur en s'avançant vers lui. Mais si on mise davantage sur l'attaque, l'Invokeur et ce qu'il protège, sont vulnérables aux attaques adverses puisque sa défense est minime ! C'est pour cela, dit-il en s'adressant à toute sa classe. Qu'un bon sorcier équilibrera toujours ses forces.

Un long murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Les regards se portèrent autant sur le professeur que sur le fantôme. Ce cours les stupéfiait… Jamais avec les autres, ils n'avaient appris de choses aussi intéressantes et utiles.

- Nous allons tester ce cercle ! fit Marcus en souriant. Nous allons voir si Morgane a su faire un bon cercle !

La jeune femme le regarda l'air boudeur, ce qui fit rire quelques élèves. Marcus fit signe à Drago, Harry, Seamus et deux filles de Serdaigle de s'avancer. Les cinq élèves sortirent du rang et se placèrent devant le fantôme. Caraway leur demanda de sortir leur baguette et de jeter le sort qu'ils voulaient vers Morgane. D'abord hésitant, chacun jeta un sort qui rebondit sur une espèce de barrière invisible.

- N'hésitez pas à jeter un sort plus grand ! leur annonça Caraway en souriant.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent alors et cette fois-ci, leurs sorts entrèrent davantage dans la paroi invisible mais ils finirent par disparaître. Marcus posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et sourit à ses cinq élèves.

- C'est plutôt un bon début ! sourit-il avec satisfaction. Bon, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui mais je vous revois en classe séparée dans la semaine. Cette fois-ci, vous apprendrez à tracer vous-mêmes vos cercles !

Les élèves se regardèrent, un peu paniqués.

- Si vous voulez davantage de renseignements ou de conseils, reprit leur professeur. Vous savez où me trouver et Morgane vous répondra également. Bonne journée !

Les élèves se mirent en petits groupes et chacun regagna le château. Certains allèrent en salle de botanique où le professeur Chourave les attendait, d'autres rejoignirent Flitwick ou encore le professeur Sinistra. Drago resta quelques minutes à regarder Caraway et Morgane discuter. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le château pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Il voulait faire quelques recherches sur la famille Whisper…

**-- Le 26 Août 2004 --**

**Note :**

**Accipitum Transfigure** (transforme-toi en oiseau) vient du latin

- Accipiter, -tris, m. : oiseau de proie.

- Transfiguro, as, are : transformer, métamorphoser.

Pareil que les autres mots latins, si la traduction est mauvaise, je m'en excuse .

**Nécronomicon :** l'un des livres mystiques les plus célèbres, et pourtant son contenu reste encore totalement inconnu… Portes ouvertes vers la démence, ses pages recèlent d'écrits incompréhensibles ; mais n'espérez pas le trouver en bibliothèque, il n'en existe que de très rares exemplaires, sans doute dissimulés par de riches bibliothécaires. Son nom original est _Kitab Al Azif_ et il fut écrit à Damas par Abd al Azrad vers 730.

**Invokeurs :** Cela va rappeler à certains le jeu « Final Fantasy X » et c'est tout à fait normal, je reprends le nom car il me plaît bien ! Je préfère celui-ci à **Invocateur**, il a davantage de classe, vous ne trouvez pas ?!!!

Alors vous a-t-il plu ce chapitre ? Et donc, je vous dis au prochain chapitre !!! Oh ! Un truc : je ne sais pas si les fantômes peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs alors si ce n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi


	10. Chapitre 10

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

Les noms sont les versions françaises… Etant donnée que je suis Française…

**Note :** J'espère que ce petit cours de Cercles Magiques vous a plu !!! Moi, j'ai hâte de faire la mise en pratique des élèves Je pense que cela arrivera assez vite !!! J'ai ce chapitre depuis fort longtemps mais je voulais le mettre avec mon site… vu l'échec cuisant… je le mets par ici pour que vous puissiez le lire…

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !!!! Shali saute de partout**

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 10 --**

Les élèves se mirent en petits groupes et chacun regagna le château. Certains allèrent en salle de botanique où le professeur Chourave les attendait, d'autres rejoignirent Flitwick ou encore le professeur Sinistra. Drago resta quelques minutes à regarder Caraway et Morgane discuter. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le château pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. Il voulait faire quelques recherches sur la famille Whisper…

Marcus regarda Drago s'éloigner puis il se tourna vers Morgane. Cette dernière avait effacé son Cercle et s'avançait vers lui.

- Les sorts sont entrés bien en avant ! Y aurait-il eu une faille dans ton cercle, ma chère ?!! se moqua gentiment Marcus en la fixant.

- J'en ai bien l'impression…, sourit Morgane.

- Une chose est sûre !

- Laquelle ? demanda Morgane en le regardant avec étonnement.

- C'est que Drago a hérité des dons Whisper ! rit Marcus en fixant le petit point noir et blond. C'est une bonne chose !

- Je ne pense pas…, murmura Morgane le regard inquiet. Il n'est pas assez fort…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Marcus en regardant son ami. N'oublie pas ma promesse lorsqu'il est n

- Je sais que tu t'y tiendras ! lui sourit-elle en retour. Et Lucius qui ne comprend rien…

- Bah ! fit Marcus d'un ton léger. Ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra en temps et en heure ! Comme toujours, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais que s'il t'entendait, il te tuerait sur place ! rit doucement Morgane.

- Allez, il faut que je retourne en classe ! annonça Marcus. Les premières années ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le brun s'éloigna doucement et reprit le chemin de sa salle de classe. Mais avant de disparaître derrière le grand mur, Morgane l'interpella.

- En tout cas, tu es un excellent professeur, Marcus ! sourit tendrement la jeune femme.

- Merci !

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Il longea le mur et ouvrit la grande porte qui menait à un couloir. Les mains dans le dos, les cheveux flottant légèrement derrière lui, il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là, le saluèrent respectueusement.

Il arriva à un croisement et prit à gauche. Bientôt se dessina devant lui le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de ses appartements. Ces derniers étaient reliés à sa salle de classe, ce qui était plutôt pratique. Il posa son manteau sur une chaise et alla changer de chaussures. La température ambiante était douce et tiède et pas fraîche comme dehors. Le temps s'était vite rafraîchie depuis le début du mois de Novembre aussi se demanda-t-il si commencer les cours sur les Cercles Magiques maintenant était une bonne idée.

Il s'avança alors vers son calendrier : Décembre allait très vite arriver, les élèves allaient être moins attentifs… Eh bien… il allait changer son programme sans pour autant laisser les Cercles de côté. Dommage, lui qui était impatient de voir ses élèves construire leur propre cercle… Enfin, mieux valait attendre Janvier que de se retrouver avec la moitié de l'effectif pour cause de maladie.

Il attrapa une cage de lutins de Cornouaille et marcha tranquillement vers sa classe. Il savait que ces petites bêtes bleues feraient fureur auprès de ses élèves. En revanche… les travaux qu'il leur avait préparés, leur plairaient sans doute moins… Et cela fit sourire sadiquement Marcus.

* * *

Drago avait ouvert un gros ouvrage sur les grands Invokeurs. Il regarda d'abord l'index et trouva le nom des Whisper. Il ouvrit donc la page indiquée et se mit à lire. Mais ce qu'il trouva ne l'aida pas puisqu'il s'agissait d'une page consacrée à Lord Fergus Whisper, le fondateur de la lignée qui était mort il y a plus de sept cents ans déjà.

Drago continua tout de même sa lecture. Ainsi, il apprit que les deux spécialités des Whisper étaient principalement la Nécromancie et les Cercles Magiques. Les deux forces alliées pouvaient donner un mélange impressionnant et dangereux.

- Tu fais des recherches pour tes cours ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Drago ferma immédiatement son livre, comme pris en faute. Il se tourna alors et vit Morgane qui lui souriait. Elle se pencha sur lui et regarda le titre du livre.

- Les grands Invokeurs ! lit-elle doucement. Tu cherches un nom en particulier ? soupçonna-t-elle.

- Non…, mentit Drago en ouvrant un autre ouvrage.

- As-tu demandé à ton père pour le tableau ? osa-t-elle demander avec hésitation.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! répondit le jeune homme. Vous…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes étrange ! avoua Drago en la fixant. Vous êtes partout, vous semblez en savoir long sur beaucoup de choses concernant ma famille et pourtant, quand on vous pose des questions, vous restez énigmatique !

Morgane le regarda avec attention : oui, il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius pour son caractère. Elle se mit à rire doucement et leva sa main transparente vers la joue de Drago. Elle aurait voulu être faite de chair et de sang, comme jadis, pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras… Mais c'était impossible.

- Comment est ta mère ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Vous éludez la question ! répliqua Drago le regard noir.

- Et j'ai mes raisons ! sourit-elle. Comment est-elle ?

- Ma mère…, murmura le garçon. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite mais elle s'est toujours bien occupée de moi. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle… que mon père et elle seraient mieux sans moi…

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'attrista la jeune femme. Lucius t'aime énormément mais il n'a jamais été très sentimental.

- Mouais…, marmonna Drago. Comment faites-vous pour lire les courants magiques ? changea-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda, les yeux plissés. Finalement, elle lui sourit et se mit à lui répondre. Elle lui expliqua que les courants magiques étaient, comme Marcus avait dit, semblables aux courants du vent. En fermant les yeux et en se concentrant, on pouvait sentir et voir les différents flux magiques. Avec un peu d'entraînement, on pouvait presque les palper pour les dévier et ainsi créer un champ de protection.

Ces courants, lui dit-elle, forment un vrai champ, un réseau de fils invisibles pour les novices. Elle compara cela à une toile d'araignée. L'Invokeur n'avait plus qu'à toucher un fil, le déplacer, le lier à un autre et petit à petit, refaire une toile qui formerait le futur Cercle.

Alors qu'elle continuait son explication, ni elle ni Drago n'avaient fait attention que, derrière eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et portant une cicatrice, écoutait. Harry n'avait pas eu cette intention au départ mais le fait de toujours trouver Drago avec cette femme l'intriguait.

Puis, au bout d'une petite heure d'explications et de discussions, Morgane s'en alla. Drago se leva et alla ramener ses affaires dans son dortoir. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Harry fit de même et alla trouver ses deux comparses qui étaient en train de faire la police dans les couloirs… Harry pouffa doucement en regardant les deux Préfets de Gryffondor…

* * *

Narcissa mâchait tranquillement sa viande, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Face à elle, Lucius avait adopté la même attitude. C'était le calme plat dans le Manoir malgré le vent qui soufflait dehors, amenant le froid du Nord. Le matin-même, Narcissa avait ordonné aux Elfes de vérifier les nombreuses fenêtres du Manoir afin qu'aucun courant d'air n'entre dans la maison.

Elle attrapa son verre à pied et but une gorgée de vin rouge. Mais elle le garda dans la main, remuant doucement le liquide carmin dans le verre. Son regard se fixa alors sur Lucius. Ce dernier ne faisait pas trop attention à elle. D'ailleurs, il attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya la bouche avant de prendre son verre.

- Alors elle est avec lui !!! A Poudlard ! dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Il accepte n'importe qui de toutes façons !

- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Lucius d'une voix traînante.

- Les commérages vont bon train, le sais-tu ? fit-elle alors qu'il la fixait, menaçant. Il l'apprendra bientôt et il te détesteras !!!

- Tais-toi !

- Déjà ton fils te déteste, il te haïra encore plus !!! dit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son époux et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Il te haïra ! susurra-t-elle avec plaisir. Il la haïra elle-aussi, ta catin !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Lucius s'était levé et lui avait enserrée la gorge de sa main. Son regard gris perle était menaçant et noir alors que celui de Narcissa était plein de défi, elle prenait plaisir à détruire cet homme et a injurié cette femme qui lui avait tout pris.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle de cette manière ! la menaça-t-il.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Ma vie ne vaut plus rien alors qu'est-ce que cela me ferait, hum ?! lança-t-elle avant de rire.

Il la lâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Il entoura son bras droit de sa main gauche. Sans même prendre la peine de finir son repas, ni de regarder sa femme, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Pourquoi venait-Il le voir ? Lucius referma sa porte à l'aide d'un sort. Son cœur battait rapidement, Narcissa l'avait mis en colère…

- Seigneur, fit Lucius en s'abaissant.

Un souffle froid envahit la pièce, faisant presque frissonner le sorcier blond. L'ombre noire s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Lucius. Une main blanchâtre lui fit signe de se lever et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le blond s'exécuta.

- Mon cher Lucius ! fit une voix traînante légèrement sifflante. J'ai une chose à te demander !

- Oui, Maître ?

- Des rumeurs circulent, des commérages, mais sont-ils fondés ? commença Lord Voledemort. L'on m'a appris qu'un de mes fidèles étaient de retour !

- Qui ? demanda Lucius.

- Tu dois bien le savoir, mon cher Lucius ! fit le Seigneur Noir d'un voix doucereuse. Morgane ! Ta très chère, ta bien-aimée Morgane serait à Poudlard… Non pas de chair et de sang mais de magie et de fluide ! Un fantôme !

- Oui, Maître ! répondit Lucius un peu hésitant. Elle me l'a fait savoir… Caraway est avec elle…

- Marcus ! Mon cher Marcus… C'est une bonne nouvelle ! fit-il visiblement content. Ils nous seront utiles ! avoua-t-il en se frottant les mains. Fais-le leur savoir !

- Bien Maître ! fit Lucius docile.

- Et ton fils ? Comment se porte-t-il ? s'enquit le Lord.

- Il va bien, lui apprit Lucius avec hésitation. Il semblerait que Marcus fasse grand effet sur lui…

- Bien… Avec un tel héritage et Marcus comme professeur, commença par dire le Lord avec satisfaction. Ton fils fera un Sorcier hors norme ! Je suis content de toi, mon cher !

- Je ne vis que pour vous servir, my Lord ! s'inclina Lucius.

Voledemort se mit à rire doucement, visiblement content de la docilité et de la loyauté de son plus fidèle Mangemort. Il se leva alors, marchant d'un pas tranquille vers la cheminée. Il savait que _transplaner_ était plutôt imprudent et dangereux pour lui alors mieux valait utiliser la bonne vieille poudre de cheminette. Les réseaux étant peu surveillés ces temps-ci.

Dans un peu plus d'un mois, cela serait les vacances de Noël et se retrouver avec sa femme et son fils pendant deux semaines… cela n'était pas une charmante perspective pour Lucius. Surtout que Narcissa devenait étrange et bien bavarde ! Et que Lord Voledemort était bien curieux à propos de Drago…

Le sorcier blond se passa une main sur le visage. Il la posa ensuite devant sa bouche, l'air pensif, le regard perdu droit devant lui… Il commençait à être fatigué de tout cela… Fatigué de toujours se cacher derrière ce masque de froideur… Fatigué d'être le pantin d'un homme qui n'était, pour le moment, qu'une Ombre mais que tous craignaient… Fatigué de cette vie…

Il se remémora alors ses années d'école… C'était le bon temps… Le temps où Morgane et lui se battaient, le temps où ils sont devenus amis puis amants… Le temps où il râlait après elle qu'elle passait trop de temps avec Rogue.. Le temps où Marcus le sermonnait d'être trop possessif et susceptible… Le bon temps…

Tout était plus simple à l'époque. Son père, lord Connor, dirigeait la famille Malefoy avec, certes, une certaine tyrannie, mais tout était sous contrôle… Alors que là, beaucoup de choses venait à échapper du pouvoir de Lucius. Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de brandy… pour calmer ses nerfs… Et Drago qui devenait un peut trop curieux…

- Par Merlin…, soupira Lucius en buvant une rasade.

**-- Le 05 Septembre 2004 --**

**Note :**

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours… ? Punaise, je ne sais pas où je vais . Je vous promets, je me perds dans des trucs sans importances en espérant atteindre enfin ce que je veux .

Encore un truc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les réactions de Narcissa, c'est fait exprès héh :p !!!


	11. Chapitre 11

Out From the Deep

****

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Note :** Eh bien… j'avais arrêté quelque peu cette histoire (reprise des cours à la Fac… méga bordel T.T et tentative de mettre mon site en ligne avec le chapitre 10 T.T échec cuisant) mais j'ai promis **Makena** et **Magali** de continuer alors… me revoici Si je devais mettre un acteur pour Caraway, je choisirais celui qui fait Elrond dans _Lord of the Ring _!!!! Non ?!!! Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !!!!

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 11 --**

Tout était plus simple à l'époque. Son père, lord Connor, dirigeait la famille Malefoy avec, certes, une certaine tyrannie, mais tout était sous contrôle… Alors que là, beaucoup de choses venait à échapper du pouvoir de Lucius. Il se leva et alla se servir un verre de brandy… pour calmer ses nerfs… Et Drago qui devenait un peut trop curieux…

- Par Merlin…, soupira Lucius en buvant une rasade.

* * *

Le professeur Flitwick regarda Parvati Patil lancer son sort : il s'agissait d'ensorceler un instrument de musique pour qu'il joue tout seul. Cela n'était pas chose facile car il fallait doser les coups de baguette selon l'instrument : un instrument à vent devait être manié avec plus de légèreté que des cuivres. Les cordes demandaient un doigté ferme et minutieux. C'était un exercice difficile et… noté… Ce qui ne réjouissait pas les élèves.

- Allons, mademoiselle Patil !!! l'encouragea Flitwick d'un mouvement de baguette.

Parvati ferma les yeux, respira à fond et leva sa baguette. Un mouvement circulaire dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et un retombé de baguette plutôt sec… Elle fit cela en fixant le basson devant elle. L'instrument se souleva avec difficulté, il tourna doucement sur lui même et émit un bruit sourd…

- Il faudra vous entraîner !!! lui conseilla gentiment Flitwick. A vous, monsieur Finnigan !!!

Drago était assis à sa table et regardait les autres élèves. Lui était déjà passé avec le violon. L'instrument s'était élevé dans la salle et les cordes, frémissantes, avaient été légèrement frappées par l'archer. Une petite mélodie s'était faite entendre… mais les cordes grinçaient. Flitwick lui avait dit d'être plus délicat la prochaine fois. Pansy, assise à côté de lui, était toute fière : elle avait réussi parfaitement l'exercice avec sa flûte traversière. Aussi regardait-elle Drago de biais, rien que pour le taquiner.

- Entraînez-vous pour le prochain cours !!! annonça le professeur. Vous serez notés !!! Les vacances approchent bien rapidement, cette note comptera pour votre moyenne en contrôle continu !!!

Une série de soupirs se fit entendre dans la pièce car la majorité des élèves n'avaient pas réussi l'exercice… cela signifiait qu'il leur faudrait travailler ce sort… en plus des devoirs de leurs autres professeurs. La fin de semaine allait être passionnante à souhait… Leurs professeurs allaient leur donner pleins de choses à faire et elles compteront toutes pour le contrôle continu visant à obtenir les ASPIC… Certes, cela ne validerait que 20 du total mais 20 ... cela pouvait faire la différence !!!

Drago rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Il se cogna alors contre quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, il vit Potter se frotter le front et remettre ses lunettes correctement. Malefoy le regarda avec noirceur.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention !!! lui dit Malefoy méchamment. Les lunettes, ça se nettoie !!!

- Et toi, si tu regardais autre chose que ton nez, tu marcherais peut-être mieux ! répliqua Harry.

- Tu viens, Drago ? lança Pansy derrière lui.

- On verra ça plus tard ! déclara Drago le ton noir.

- Quel crétin, ce Malefoy !!! lança Ron qui arrivait derrière Harry.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Harry en cherchant leur amie du regard.

- Elle arrive dans deux minutes ! répondit Ron en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle est partie demander des infos sur les Cercles Magiques à cette Morgane !

- Tu la trouves comment ?

- Qui ? rougit Ron.

- Morgane ! fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

- Belle… impressionnante… douée… très douée pour la magie…, commença par dire Ron avec rêverie. Et je la préfère de loin à tous les autres fantômes…

- Surtout qu'elle est très amie avec Malefoy ! lança doucement Harry. Je les ai vus très souvent ensemble.

- Normal ! le coupa Hermione en déboulant à côté de lui. Elle était à Serpentard !!! C'était aussi une grande amie de Lucius Malefoy !!! Tu n'as pas lu la _Gazette_ depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus…, marmonna Harry.

- Idem…, répondit Ron.

- Ils parlaient d'elle dans le spécial ! Et… Il faut aller en cours !!! termina la jeune fille en voyant Flitwick leur faire signe d'entrer.

Harry resta un moment devant la porte… Morgane amie des Malefoy… Etait-elle également une ennemie ? Non, elle était morte un peu avant sa naissance… Pourtant, c'était possible… Impossible, elle était si gentille avec tout le monde… Si seulement Sirius était là, il aurait pu l'éclairer, il aurait pu lui dire qui elle était. Car, pour le jeune homme, Morgane n'était pas une ennemie… Il se sentait en confiance avec elle.

* * *

_Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les élèves étaient tous dehors, à s'amuser sous les tombées de neige. Mais en face du feu crépitant dans son antre, un garçon de deuxième année était assis par terre, ses parchemins étalés sur la table basse devant lui. Il avait un œil poché mais il s'en fichait._

_Il était en train de terminer son devoir de Défense contre le Mal. C'était si simple pour lui. Il voyait ce cours comme un jeu d'enfants, il avait déjà assimilé toutes les études de l'année (qui, au passage, n'en était qu'à sa moitié) en cours aussi était-il obligé de se documenter de façon personnelle. Il mit le point final à sa dissertation qui prenait deux parchemins complets, le sujet était tellement vaste… L'Exorcisme et les Possédés. Mais il avait fait « court » car s'il ramenait encore trop de parchemins, son professeur risquait fort de râler gentiment…_

_Il s'attaqua ensuite à son devoir de Métamorphose… la seule matière qu'il trouvait difficile. Il n'avait jamais trop réussi dans ce cours malgré sa bonne volonté et l'aide qu'on lui apportait. Il regarda alors son crayon qu'il devait transformer un petit branche… On lui avait dit qu'il fallait, pour cette matière, développer l'imaginaire… Et c'était là son point faible… Alors qu'il allait essayer, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Il entendit un rire cristallin. Il leva alors discrètement la tête et vit deux élèves de septième année._

- _Vous avez terminé votre promenade ? demanda-t-il en regardant les deux nouveaux._

- _Oh ! Severus !!! sourit la jeune fille qui était coincée dans les bras de son vis à vis. Tu n'es pas sorti ?_

- _J'avais des devoirs à terminer, Morgane…, répondit le deuxième année en montrant ses parchemins._

- _C'est dommage !!! rit-elle alors que le troisième n'avait toujours rien dit mais avait la tête cachée au creux du cou de Morgane. Il ne fait pas si froid dehors et la neige est excellente !!!_

- _C'est pour ça que tu grelottes depuis tout à l'heure !!! finit par dire le jeune homme en la fixant._

- _Lucius, tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie !!! fit Morgane avec une moue boudeuse._

_Lucius lui lança un regard noir avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Severus détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur son crayon. Avec un autre ami du couple, il était le seul à savoir que Morgane et Lucius se fréquentaient. Le petit couple avait une totale confiance en lui malgré leur différence d'âge et de statut. En effet, Lucius Malefoy et Morgane Whisper faisaient partis des plus éminentes familles de Grande Bretagne alors que lui, à côté d'eux, n'était qu'un roturier. Même si Severus avait le cœur serré à chaque fois qu'il les voyait aussi amoureux, jamais il ne trahirait leur secret. Parfois, il aurait aimé être plus âgé afin de pouvoir concurrencer Lucius pour gagner le cœur de Morgane… mais…_

_Des yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, des yeux verts malicieux et brillants._

- _Tu t'en sors ? demanda Morgane assise devant lui. Encore un sort de Métamorphose ?_

- _Hum… j'ai toujours du mal avec cette matière ! avoua Severus en rougissant un peu._

- _Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais besoin d'aide, commença la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Je t'aiderais avec plaisir !!!_

- _Je sais mais je voulais essayer seul…_

- _Raah !!! soupira Morgane alors que Lucius s'affalait sur le canapé à côté d'eux. Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !!! dit-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle._

- _Moi ? s'étonna Lucius en levant lascivement la tête._

- _Et je ne parle pas de Marcus !!! Vous me désespérez tous les trois…, soupira-t-elle une fois de plus._

- _En quoi ? s'exclama Lucius en lui tendant la main._

- _Laisse tomber !!! rit Morgane en lui attrapant la main._

- _LUCIUS !!! cria une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

- _Marcus…, soupira ledit interpellé sans se lever de son canapé. Je n'irais pas voler avec ce temps !_

- _Certes… je me doutais que tu ne le ferais pas !!! fit un jeune homme brun à la longue chevelure en catogan. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que Potter et Black, deux misérables GRYFFONDOR, qui peuvent le faire ! déclara Marcus en se laissant glisser sur le canapé._

_Ses yeux marrons dorés se posèrent sur Lucius avec malice et plein de défi. Ce dernier releva la tête et le fixa avec un regard noir, limite vexé. Il se leva d'un coup de rein et alla chercher son balai. Ils entendirent Morgane soupirer d'ennui à la vue de ces deux gamins. Severus fut plutôt amusé par cette perspective… Marcus et Lucius étaient les deux meilleurs batteurs de toute l'école et ils n'étaient jamais tendres avec les joueurs adverses aussi la pensée de voir Potter et Black se prendre un cognard ou se faire défier par les deux jeunes hommes, était plutôt plaisante._

- _Bon, tu te dépêches ? fit Lucius plutôt impatient._

- _Je t'attends !!! sourit Marcus en lui tapant sur l'épaule._

- _Je vous préviens, fit Morgane en levant les yeux vers eux. Ne venez pas vous plaindre après et ne comptez pas me voir si vous terminez à l'infirmerie !!!_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime !!! fit Lucius avec amusement en l'embrassant._

- _Fichez le camp avant que je ne vous transforme en rat !!! s'emporta Morgane._

_Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en riant. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Severus vit que sa condisciple secouait la tête de désarroi. Mais il était plutôt ravi que les deux Septième année soient partis. Il pouvait profiter de sa présence._

- _Bon, tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant son crayon._

- _Je veux bien. C'est vrai que…_

- C'est vrai que la Métamorphose n'a jamais été ta matière de prédilection !!! rit doucement Marcus en lui tendant un parchemin. Wow ? Severus ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? fit le Maître de Potions en levant un regard distrait vers son ami.

- Je disais que la Métamorphose n'a jamais été ta matière de prédilection !!! répéta le brun. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Non, rien… je me suis souvenu de quelque chose ! répondit Rogue avec un vague geste de la main.

- Moi, je me souviens surtout que c'est Morgane qui t'aidait à finir tes devoirs de Métamorphose !!! sourit Marcus en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Pendant que Lucius et toi alliez jouer les durs dans l'école ! railla le professeur.

- C'est vrai ! admit-il en souriant un peu plus. Mais je me suis calmé depuis !!! Maintenant, j'enseigne !

- Ce n'est pas mieux…, fit Rogue avec un micro sourire.

- Bah… chacun son truc, mon cher !!! s'esclaffa Caraway en jetant sa longue natte derrière lui. Mais il faut avouer que l'on s'amusait bien à l'époque !!!

- Pas pour tous ! maugréa Rogue.

- Bon… tu ne vas pas te plaindre encore ?!!! déclara Caraway en lui tapant sur l'avant bras. T'es plus un gosse !!!!

- Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?!

- Bonne idée !!! s'enthousiasma Caraway en prenant une tasse de thé. Drago est un excellent élève mais il devrait faire plus d'efforts… il vit sur ses acquis et sur son statut de « Sorcier Pur Lignée » !!! fit Marcus en mettant des guillemets gestuels.

- Drago devient trop curieux ! annonça Rogue en prenant la sienne.

- Hum, j'avais remarqu ! répondit Marcus. Mais je les laisse se débrouiller tout seul !!! termina-t-il en reposant sa tasse. Je vérifie juste qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes !!!

- Veilles-y bien, lui conseilla Rogue avec une certaine gravité. Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes et Il devient impatient !!! dit-il en se tenant l'avant bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus !!! Noël approche bien rapidement et il sera en sécurité au Manoir !!! lui répondit Marcus en montrant le calendrier.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent avec Lui !!! rétorqua le Maître de Potions. Surtout qu'Il semble ravi que tu sois revenu… J'ai entendu dire qu'Il avait envie de te confier quelque chose d'important !!!

- Tu sais bien que tout ça, c'est du passé pour moi ! marmonna Marcus en serrant son avant bras droit. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser…

- On verra bien d'ici Noël ! lui dit Severus en haussant les épaules.

Ils regardèrent le calendrier : Noël était dans moins de trois semaines. Cela signifiait que les élèves partiraient en vacances dans une semaine et demie. Plongé encore dans ses pensées, Rogue sursauta alors que Marcus lui posait sur la table une cage. Il regarda l'objet avec une certaine prudence… Et il avait raison : derrière les barreaux, il y avait un serpent plutôt impressionnant… il montrait ses crocs à l'assistance.

- C'est pour les Troisième année !!! lui annonça Marcus avec un grand sourire. L'un d'eux a eu le malheur de dire que le Serpent était un animal abject et qui portait malheur !!! avoua-t-il en avançant la main vers l'animal.

Ce dernier se calma aussitôt et siffla doucement, presque comme s'il ronronnait, et se frotta contre la main que Marcus avait glissé dans sa cage.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! avoua Severus une main sous le menton.

Marcus le regarda en rigolant.

**-- Le 12 Septembre 2004 --**

**Note :**

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours… ? Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai fait un flash-back… je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire en fait… T.T

Dites, vous avez déjà lu l'histoire des **Possédés d'Illfurt **? Si non, essayez de le lire, c'est… assez étonnant !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout...

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Note :** Hello !!!! Je viens de terminer mon petit texte sur les Carolingiens alors je m'offre une pause bien méritée pour écrire ce chapitre... et peut-être les suivants :p En plus, il pleut dehors... c'est pas un super temps pour aller se promener dans les rues de Aix ou de bosser... donc, c'est tout bénéf' pour vous XD Un petit désolé pour le retard de parution mais j'ai eu (et j'ai encore uu) des petits partiels et c'est la galère --

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

-- Chapitre 12 --

Plongé encore dans ses pensées, Rogue sursauta alors que Marcus lui posait sur la table une cage. Il regarda l'objet avec une certaine prudence... Et il avait raison : derrière les barreaux, il y avait un serpent plutôt impressionnant... il montrait ses crocs à l'assistance.

C'est pour les Troisième année !!! lui annonça Marcus avec un grand sourire. L'un d'eux a eu le malheur de dire que le Serpent était un animal abject et qui portait malheur !!! avoua-t-il en avançant la main vers l'animal.

Ce dernier se calma aussitôt et siffla doucement, presque comme s'il ronronnait, et se frotta contre la main que Marcus avait glissé dans sa cage.

Tu m'étonneras toujours ! avoua Severus une main sous le menton.

Marcus le regarda en rigolant.

Le Serpent est mal vu à cause de Salazar Serpentard ! lui dit doucement le professeur de Défense. Mais ce n'est pas un animal aussi mauvais qu'on le dit !!!

C'est le cas pour beaucoup de choses en ce monde ! philosopha Severus en faisant un signe que _non_, il ne caresserait pas le reptile.

Il se leva rapidement et réajusta le col de sa chemise longue, il attrapa sa cape de professeur et dit à Marcus qu'il devait partir... Il avait les Cinquième année qui attendaient sûrement le début de leur cours de Potion. Marcus lui répondit distraitement, en caressant l'animal.

Severus ? fit Marcus en chatouillant le menton de son serpent.

Oui ?

J'ai peur que cette histoire ne se termine mal..., avoua-t-il avec appréhension.

Eh bien ! commença Severus la main sur le verrou de la porte. Nous allons faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas le cas !!!

Hum...

Severus ramena sa cape devant lui et sortit de la salle. Il emprunta un couloir long et vide, les élèves n'y étaient pas autorisés. il finit par débouler sur un des couloirs principaux de l'école. Ce dernier était bondé de monde, des élèves sortant de la salle à manger, d'autres courant à leurs cours, certains s'arrêtant pour parler à leurs condisciples... Bref Severus dut se frayer un chemin dans cette multitude d'élèves. Certes, ils se poussaient en le voyant mais le chemin était tout de même difficile.

Il arriva devant un tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements privés. L'occupant du tableau était un ancien directeur de Serpentard, un vieux grincheux plutôt cassant et froid. Severus entra et, sans même regarder autour de lui, il marcha vers l'autre porte, celle qui donnait sur les couloirs des cachots. Les cachots... il y en avait quatre dans cette partie de l'école et deux étaient réservés à Rogue pour ses cours. Les deux derniers servaient de salle de travail pour les Serpentards de dernière année, de manière à être au calme et sans les bavardages des premières années.

Et un peu plus loin, il y avait les appartements des élèves Serpentards. Tout était réuni dans un même coin. Un coin sordide et froid...

Rogue soupira en regardant la porte massive de sa salle de cours... il finit par attraper le lourd loquet et ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et brutal. Un bref sursaut se fit dans la salle mais les élèves restèrent silencieux et chacun courut à sa place le plus discrètement possible. Rogue marcha d'un pas dur et déterminé vers son bureau, chacun suivait ses pas... Arrivé devant le grimoire qui trônait sur son pupitre, le Maître des Potions tourna machinalement les pages. La potion de ratatinage ferait l'affaire, pensa-t-il en regardant d'un œil sadique, sa classe. Cette dernière regroupée les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle de cinquième année, aussi vit-il Colin Crivey et Ginny Weasley dans le fond de la salle.

En regardant la jeune fille, il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa mère, Molly. Enfin... il s'était fait jeter et n'avait pratiquement pas eu le droit à la parole tant madame Weasley était énervée. _Vous êtes sans doute un très bon professeur_, avait-elle dit en criant._ Mais vos élèves n'ont pas la moyenne !!! Et l'échec des élèves est l'échec du professeur !!!_ lui avait-elle lancé ce qui avait eu pour effet de mettre en rogne Severus. Etait-ce de sa faute si Ron était peu réceptif à cette matière ? Et ces jumeaux ? Même si Rogue avait dû avouer, à demi-mot que les deux garçons avaient une bonne maîtrise des potions quand on voyait ce qu'ils arrivaient à faire... Et Ginny, elle n'était pas tellement adroite avec une louche et un chaudron.

Voici les ingrédients, finit-il par dire en levant sa baguette. Vous allez préparer la potion de Ratatinage et nous l'essaierons ensuite !

Ses yeux étaient brillants rien qu'à cette pensée aussi les élèves se promirent de faire plus que mieux pour ne pas se retrouver... pour ne pas se retrouver point. En moins de cinq minutes, tous les élèves avaient commencé à recopier soigneusement la recette, à couper et émincer les ingrédients.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, un dimanche un peu avant les vacances, Marcus était assis à une table aux Trois-Balais. il avait demandé à la serveuse un coin tranquille et plutôt discret. Aussi était-il assis contre la fenêtre, entre deux gros baquets de plantes vertes. Une tasse fumante était posée sur la table et il tenait un journal en main. Ses yeux sautaient de ligne en ligne, glissant sur les phrases. Par moment, il prenait sa tasse et buvait une gorgée avant de la reposer.

Bonjour professeur ! fit une voix.

Oh ! Bonjour Drago ! sourit Marcus en levant les yeux de sa lecture. Tu viens te promener ?

Oui, sourit-il en jouant avec le bas de sa veste. Le match a été annulé à cause de la neige...

Marcus se mit à rire doucement. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Au début, Drago refusa mais il finit par accepter après une nouvelle demande. Marcus appela la serveuse pour qu'elle serve quelque chose à son jeune invité.

Professeur ? fit Drago en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Hum ? fit-il en buvant une gorgée.

Je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

Pose-la et je verrais si je peux te répondre !!! sourit Marcus en remettant une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.

Le professeur Rogue, Morgane, mon père et vous...

Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander !!! rit doucement Marcus. Mais Severus est venu bien après vu que nous n'avons pas le même âge ! Que sais-tu ?

Je sais par Morgane qu'elle et mon père ont été... se sont fréquentés avant son mariage, annonça Drago en attrapant sa tasse. Mais il reste des parts d'ombre dans cette histoire...

Et tu n'oses pas demander à Lucius ! termina Marcus en riant. Je comprends... il faut dire qu'il ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge ! Mais après ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans... ! dit-il avant de s'interrompre soudainement dans sa phrase pour éviter de faire une bourde. Tu dois savoir que le mariage de tes parents était arrangé et donc, cela n'a pas tellement plu à Lucius...

J'ai cru le comprendre !

Mais ton grand père, Lord Connor, était quelqu'un d'assez effrayant et persuasif ! continua Marcus en se rappelant le vieux chef de famille. Aussi il ne valait pas le contrarier... et ton père n'a pas échappé à cette règle.

Donc il a épousé ma mère même si cela ne lui plaisait pas ! résuma Drago.

Tout à fait, répondit Marcus en haussant les épaules. Mais je pense qu'il était toujours amoureux de Morgane... elle m'a dit qu'il restait un portrait d'elle au Manoir ! souligna Marcus en répondant à la question muette de Drago.

Drago regarda son professeur. Il l'avait aperçu à travers la vitre et il avait eu une envie soudaine de se trouver à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se demandait pourquoi il lui posait toutes ses questions sur son père, sur Morgane... Mais il n'osait pas les poser à son père. Il avait peur de le mettre en colère et Morgane ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Aussi son professeur avait été tout désigné pour y répondre.

Tu rentres à Noël ? fit Marcus en changeant complètement – et volontairement - de sujet.

Oui, répondit Drago en buvant une autre gorgée. Mais je pense que cette année, l'ambiance au Manoir sera pire que les années précédentes...

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Marcus. J'ai souvenir d'un grand festin pour le Nouvel An au Manoir de Wiltshire !!!

Mon père est de mauvaise humeur et ma mère et lui ne cessent de se disputer depuis quelques temps !!! dit doucement Drago en soufflant dans sa tasse.

Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Marcus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tout s'arrangera bien vite !!!

Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dîner au Manoir pour Noël ou pour le Nouvel An !!! lui proposa Drago avec enthousiasme.

Demande d'abord à ton père ! souligna Marcus en riant. Et s'il veut bien, je ferais un petit saut !

Marcus regarda son élève avec amusement. Ce dernier avait le regard brillant rien qu'à l'idée de passer le repas de Noël avec son professeur. Il espérait simplement que son père accepte.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant encore une petite heure avant que Caraway ne s'excuse auprès du jeune homme. Avant de partir, Marcus sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tendit à Drago en lui disant : « Tu ne dois pas l'avoir celle-ci ! ». Ce dernier fronça légèrement des sourcils mais son professeur partit avant même qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

Il regarda ce qu'il lui avait donné : c'était une photo mais non traitée. Il y avait Caraway, Morgane et son père. Tous les trois portaient leur tenue de cérémonie. Apparemment, cette photographie datait du jour de leur remise des diplômes. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Drago remarqua que son père souriait ! Le jeune homme resta un long moment à regarder cette photo. Finalement, il la rangea rapidement lorsque Pansy débarqua.

On va faire un tour sur le lac !!! lui lança Pansy en s'accoudant sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Tu viens ?

Pourquoi pas ! répondit Drago en se levant.

Tous deux sortirent de l'auberge et marchèrent en direction de Poudlard. Certains week-end, Rusard autorisait (enfin, c'était Dumbledore mais vu que Rusard est le concierge...) les élèves à utiliser les calèches sur le lac complètement gelé. Goyle et Crabbe en avaient « perquisitionné » une et attendaient les deux Serpentards. Grégory tenait les rênes alors que Vincent enlevait la neige de dessus le fauteuil. Ils firent signe à Drago et Pansy lorsqu'ils les virent sur le chemin.

Les deux jeunes Serpentards coururent alors, dévalant la pente neigeuse en riant. Drago sentit son pied glissé mais il se rattrapa à une des branches le long. Alors qu'ils couraient sur les bords du lac gelé, il tomba à terre. Râlant au début, il lança un regard noir à sa condisciple. Pansy avait glissé et, dans sa chute, elle avait essayé de se rattraper à quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un dans ce cas.

Désolée !!! fit-elle avec une petite moue amusée.

Tu comprends pourquoi je ne viens que très rarement avec toi !!! soupira Drago en l'aidant à se relever.

Gnagnagna !!! rit-elle alors qu'ils marchaient plus doucement vers la calèche.

Ça va ? demanda Vincent en les regardant.

T'inquiète !!! rit Pansy en grimpant sur la calèche.

Chacun s'installa. Draco prit les rênes et fonça droit devant eux. Il aimait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. Ce n'était pas aussi grisant que de voler avec son balai mais il se sentait vivant, gelé mais vivant. Il donna un coup aux chevaux et ils partirent de plus belle. Pansy riait derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle souriaient mais ils avaient un peu mal au cœur... trop de sucreries avant de faire du traîneau...

Au bout d'une heure, ils se rapprochèrent de ce qui était un embarcadère et y laissèrent la calèche. Ils étaient gelés mais Drago s'en moquait, il aimait cette sensation de vitesse et la neige qui les laissait filer à vive allure. Et aussi... il n'avait pas pensé aux vacances, à ces vacances où il allait devoir encore subir la mauvaise humeur de ses parents. Ils montèrent rapidement vers l'Ecole et rentrèrent bien vite dans leur salle commune.

Arrivés là-bas, Pansy courut chercher une couverture. Elle s'y enroula avant de se mettre devant le feu de la cheminée. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la salle commune, ils seraient tranquilles. Vincent et Grégory allèrent chercher quelque chose à manger et quelque chose de chaud pour faire comme Pansy.

Drago enleva son écharpe et sa grosse veste et les posa sur le canapé. Il se frotta légèrement les mains avant de s'asseoir par terre, juste devant l'antre brûlante et chaude de la cheminée. Il attrapa un des gâteaux que Vincent lui tendait. C'était étonnant de voir comme il avait changé de comportement avec ces deux « gardes du corps »... il était plus sympa avec eux, moins Maître... Il commençait à les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Son regard gris acier se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes...

Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant de lui, enroulée dans sa couverture.

Je reste au Manoir, répondit Drago sans quitter le feu des yeux. Ma mère est un peu malade en ce moment et mon père ne veut pas que sa santé se dégrade, mentit-il sans problème. Et toi ?

Mes parents m'emmènent au Canada !!! fit Pansy toute enthousiaste. Nous allons descendre tout le Saint Laurent et nous passerons Noël à Toronto chez ma tante Marla !!! Et vous ?

Mon père nous a dit qu'il nous faisait une surprise ! avoua Vincent en rougissant.

Ma mère veut aller voir son frère à Edimbourg...

Celui qui tient une chocolaterie ? demanda Drago en le regardant de biais alors que Grégory hochant positivement la tête.

J'essaierais de vous ramener des chocolats ! promit-il alors que les yeux de Drago brillèrent de gourmandise.

Le jeune homme adorait le chocolat Angus Ferson, l'oncle de son ami. L'homme avait créé des chocolats, les Campanules, qui se mettaient à fredonner une mélodie quand on ouvrait le sachet. C'était amusant et le chocolat pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des meilleurs de Grande Bretagne.

Le professeur Caraway va peut-être venir passer les fêtes au Manoir ! avoua Drago en reportant son attention sur le feu crépitant.

Quelle chance !!! Mais je ne pense pas qu'un tel acte va te faire avoir de meilleures notes !!! sourit Pansy avec moquerie.

C'est un ami de mon père, lui répondit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aime beaucoup ce professeur ! avoua Vincent en avalant un gâteau.

Normal !!! s'exclama Pansy en sortant son bras de sa couverture. C'était un Serpentard, il ne peut être que sympathique !!! Et il faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, il ne peut être que cool !!! continua-t-elle dans sa lancée.

Mais ses devoirs... c'est pas facile !!! Il en donne toujours plein avant les vacances !!! dit Grégory l'air renfrogné.

Ah !!! C'est vrai !!! rétorqua Pansy en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça un bon moment. Finalement, Millicent vint les trouver pour leur dire que le repas allait être servi. Encore même pas une semaine de cours et les vacances seraient là. La plupart des élèves se réjouissaient à cette idée !!!

**-- Le 17 Octobre 2004 --**

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours... ? Je m'essouffle un peu...(j'ai passé 6 jours sur ce chapitre T.T) j'ai hâte de vraiment arriver à un certain passage...

**Note :**

Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous savent ce que sont les « Campanules » ?!!!

Ce sont des fleurs à clochettes violettes. D'après certaines légendes, les Campanules feraient tinter leurs clochettes pour faire danser les Anges. Je voulais vous mettre la légende en question mais... impossible de la retrouver uu


	13. Chapter 13

**Out From the Deep**

**Auteur :** Shalimar

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Note :** MWHAHAHA voici l'épisode maudit du Donjon _Out From the Deep _! Notre Compagnie de Héros va se retrouver face à de Grands Démons… se prend une baffe par ladite troupe HEYYYYY ! Bon, je plaisante… quoi en y réfléchissant, ce chapitre ne sera pas joyeux mais fera des contents puisque ENFIN sifflote l'air de rien il y a des révélations… Voici les vacances de Noël tant redoutées héhé

se jette à vos pieds Je m'excuse du retard regarde **Magali**… pas taper uupris dans cette histoire mais j'ai eu des examens avant les vacances, des vacances pourries et des examens post vacances et j'ai entamé mon nouveau semestre qui est… très, très coton… T.T

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 13 --**

Drago regardait la neige tombée dehors. Il était affalé sur son lit, sur le ventre, les bras croisés et sa tête blonde reposant dessus. Il regardait avec intérêt les petits flocons blancs danser dans l'air. Certains venaient se coller sur la vitre légèrement gelée. L'adolescent soupira alors et bascula sur le dos, regardant alors le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Quelles vacances fabuleuses… : il restait toute la journée dans sa grande chambre, à s'occuper tout seul, en faisant ses devoirs, à lire les dernières nouvelles sur la Coupe Européenne de Quidditch… et à entendre ses parents claquer les portes avec colère… Bref des vacances superbes !

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 25 Décembre et le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de fêter Noël, même ses cadeaux aussi nombreux soient-ils ne remontaient pas son moral. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Il y aurait eu Potter et sans doute Weasley mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir la mauvaise humeur de ses parents. Il espérait que son professeur de Défense allait pouvoir venir ! Mais aux vues de la réaction de son père à cette demande, le jeune homme se doutait bien que cela serait un vain espoir…

De toute façon, il avait prévu de retourner à Poudlard un peu avant la rentrée et sans que ses parents ne l'accompagnent… il préférait être là-bas et travailler que de supporter ses parents…

**oOo**

"Tu as une sale tête ! fit Marcus dans l'antre de la cheminée."

"Et alors ? fit Lucius d'une humeur exécrable."

"Tu dors mal ? lui demanda Marcus une main sous le menton."

"De quoi je me mêle ? s'énerva le blond en regardant son ami."

"Ou alors ta femme te donne du souci ! continua Marcus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Lucius."

"Vas-tu te taire ? finit par crier Lucius en jetant une fiole qui s'éclata contre le mur, juste à côté de la cheminée."

Marcus, qui n'était pas tout à fait visible dans les flammes, fronça les sourcils avec une certaine colère. Lucius était peut-être son meilleur ami et la personne à laquelle sa chère Morgane tenait tant mais le brun n'appréciait pas cette façon d'agir. Il était resté patient mais là, cette histoire commençait à l'énerver ! Il mit un pied en dehors de la cheminée, entrant ainsi dans le bureau privé de Lucius.

Ce dernier avait le dos tourné, il avait les mains appuyées et crispées sur le dossier de la chaise. Marcus s'avança d'un pas décidé. Il attrapa l'épaule de son ami pour le tourner vers lui et lui décocha un joli coup de poing dans la figure. Lucius alla s'écraser contre le mur à côté. Il se passa une main sur la joue, il allait avoir un beau bleu… Il avait la lèvre légèrement fendue, juste de quoi laisser couler un petit filet de sang. Le blond leva alors un regard noir et meurtrier vers son ami. N'écoutant que sa colère, il se jeta sur Marcus et lui rendit son coup. Le brun recula sous l'impact et sourit d'un air plein de défi, à Lucius. Ce dernier se rua à nouveau sur lui et Marcus riposta. Les deux hommes se mirent à se battre dans le bureau du blond. Ils firent tomber et cassèrent beaucoup d'objets, sans trop sans soucier. Bientôt la pièce ne ressemblait plus à un bureau mais plutôt à une aire de combat…

"C'est bon, tu es calme et lucide ? lança Marcus énervé en regardant son ami en aussi piteux état que lui. On peut parler ?"

"De quoi je me mêle ? rétorqua Lucius encore en colère en mettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Si Morgane n'avait pas joué les capricieuses, on ne serait pas dans cette situation ! continua le blond."

"Je ne te permets pas de parler d'elle comme ça ! s'énerva Marcus en le menaçant. Je te signale qu'elle est la mère de ton fils !"

A cette phrase, Lucius se jeta à nouveau sur son ami. Le sujet avait toujours été délicat…

"Combien de temps penses-tu garder ce secret ? Hein ? répliqua Marcus en attrapant les poignets de Lucius. Ton fils n'arrête pas de poser des questions ! Même Severus ne sait plus comment répondre ! Même MOI ! Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour apprendre la vérité ?"

"Tais-toi ! grogna Lucius."

"Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il pour apprendre la vérité ? répéta Marcus avec plus de douceur."

Mais cette fois, Lucius se sentit fléchir doucement. Ses forces semblaient l'abandonner et il se laissa tomber contre son ami. Marcus relâcha les poignets du blond et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Enfin il semblait se calmer, le blond était un peu perdu dans toute cette histoire et il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle des choses. Lucius resta un petit moment comme ça, la tête sur l'épaule de Marcus, profitant de la force de son ami pour se reposer un peu.

"Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'il apprenne la vérité, non ? fit doucement Marcus alors que Lucius se redressait."

"Non… pas encore ! murmura Lucius en levant ses yeux vers son ami. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas !"

Marcus secoua la tête d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Mais il finit par sourire. Il se passa une main sur la joue droite, ça faisait mal… il allait avoir un très beau bleu, c'était certain ! Il vit Lucius sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort pour remettre d'aplombs la pièce. Le blond avait l'air aussi amoché que lui et cela fit sourire Marcus, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps.

"Tu restes manger ? demanda Lucius en passant à côté de lui. Drago n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça depuis trois jours ! râla-t-il avec amusement."

"C'est si gentiment proposé ! sourit Marcus en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de son ami. Que j'accepte !"

"Mais tiens ta langue ! lui conseilla le maître de maison."

Marcus fit un signe de la main. Son ami s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il invita Marcus à passer devant et referma ensuite la porte. Il appela un des Elfes de maison et lui dit qu'il y aurait une personne de plus au repas ! Le domestique s'en alla, craintif. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent une tête blonde débarquer devant eux. Drago s'arrêta net devant son père et son professeur. Il salua poliment ce dernier. Il dut avouer qu'il était étonné de le voir ici. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne verrait pas son professeur pour le repas… revirement de situation ! Il sourit même si l'aspect des deux hommes l'intriguait… ils avaient le visage amoché mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier…

"Je suis content de vous voir, professeur ! annonça Drago en le regardant. Père, mère vous demande ! dit-il à l'adresse de Lucius."

"Je te laisse t'occuper de notre invité, lui dit Lucius en signe à Drago."

"Bien, père !"

"A tout à l'heure ! sourit Marcus en se plaçant à côté du garçon alors que son ami disparaissait derrière un mur. Ah… sacré Lucius ! soupira-t-il."

"Professeur… vous voulez de la glace ou quelque chose pour… pour ça ? demanda Drago en montrant le visage."

Marcus se mit à rire en le regardant et lui fit signe que oui, ça serait gentil. Drago lui demanda d'aller dans le salon, qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes avec de la glace. Son professeur fit alors marche vers le salon de la maison. Il ne rencontra personne, pas même les domestiques… ce qui était très courant chez les Malefoys !

L'endroit lui paraît aussi austère qu'avant ! Il était souvent venu passer quelques jours chez Lucius quand il était jeune, malgré la réticence de Connor Malefoy. Après tout, pour beaucoup, Marcus n'était qu'un bâtard même si ses deux parents étaient des sang pur !

Il soupira doucement en repensant à tout ça ! Aujourd'hui, il avait plus de liberté, certains ayant oublié cette affaire depuis la mort de Connor et de Morgane ! Ses parents aussi étaient morts. Il lui restait juste son petit secret…

"Tenez ! fit une voix derrière lui."

Marcus se retourna et sourit à Drago en prenant le sachet de glace. Il le posa sur son œil légèrement endolori. Drago émit un petit rire mais se retint de tout commentaire. Le professeur le regarda, il ressemblait beaucoup à Lucius mais on pourrait trouve un peu de Morgane en lui ! Mais seuls ceux qui connaissaient vraiment la jeune femme pouvaient trouver ce petit air ! C'était à peine visible, juste au niveau de la commissure des lèvres, un petit retroussement lorsqu'il souriait.

"Marcus ! fit Lucius en entrant dans la salle. Un petit quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à côté de lui."

Le maître de maison semblait légèrement irrité. A croire que sa femme ne provoquait chez lui que ce genre de choses ! Marcus lui fit signe qu'il prendrait comme d'habitude, un léger bourbon ! Le blond s'avança vers la grande armoire et sortit deux ballons et une belle bouteille. Il invita son ami à s'asseoir mais Narcissa arriva.

Madame Malefoy entra dans la salle et vint saluer le professeur de son fils. Elle essayait de rester aimable et courtoise mais il y avait dans son regard, la même chose, la même lueur que dans ceux des autres personnes que Marcus avait croisé durant une bonne partie de sa vie.

Lucius tendit son verre à son ami et l'invita à passer dans la salle à manger puisque Narcissa était décidée à manger rapidement ! Noël n'avait jamais été une grande fête chez eux, tout au plus un repas familial ! Parfois, venait les parents de Narcissa et la mère de Lucius. Mais cela ressemblait plus à une corvée pour Drago et Lucius qu'à autre chose !

"Alors comme ça, vous êtes professeur à Poudlard ! lança Narcissa alors que les premiers plats arrivaient. Drago semble vous apprécier, sinon, il n'aurait pas insisté pour que vous veniez ! dit-elle d'un ton mauvais."

"Narcissa ! marmonna Lucius sombrement."

"Quoi, c'est vrai ! rétorqua-t-elle."

Elle continua comme ça pendant la majeure partie du repas. Marcus répondait aussi poliment qu'il lui était possible et il voyait bien les mains de Drago se serrer imperceptiblement. Le jeune homme se retenait de réagir violemment. Sa mère était littéralement en train de dénigrer son professeur sans même se soucier de la régle d'hospitalité. Elle le descendait et l'insultait de manière cachée.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus le jeune homme, était la réaction de son professeur. Il restait calme et poli malgré tout ! Retournant certains des propos de sa mère contre elle de manière habile ! Ce qui froissait la dame ! Quant à Lucius, il restait dans son coin et n'intervenait pas, laissant tout ce soin à son ami ! Il savait que le brun pouvait se défendre seul aussi ne s'en occupait-il pas !

Vers la fin de la journée, Lucius accompagna son ami à une des cheminées pour qu'il retourne chez lui. Le brun riait d'une bêtise dite par Drago mais ce n'était pas méchant et le jeune blond riait, complètement gêné !

"Allez, à la rentrée ! lui dit-il en souriant alors que la porte du bureau de Lucius se refermait sur eux. Ton fils est vraiment adorable !"

"C'est un Malefoy ! railla Lucius en jetant de la poudre de cheminette."

"Pas totalement ! répliqua Marcus en posant sa main sur son épaule. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Avec une femme pareille, c'est tout à fait compréhensible ! rouspéta le brun."

"C'est bon, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! soupira Lucius."

"Repense à ce que je t'ai dit… pour Drago ! murmura Marcus avec un sourire tendre."

"Je verrais ! fit Lucius d'un vague geste de la main."

Marcus rit doucement avant de rentrer dans la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre et rentra chez lui en saluant son ami. Ce dernier resta un long moment seul dans son bureau à réfléchir à tout ça ! Il est vrai que Narcissa n'avait élevé Drago que parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné ! Elle ne s'était jamais tellement considérée comme une mère et il ne pensait pas que Drago ne l'aie jamais considéré comme… Alors lui apprendre qui était sa vraie mère… surtout qu'il semblait apprécier Morgane… Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil…

**oOo**

Drago était retourné dans sa chambre après le départ de son professeur. Ses parents avaient commencé à « discuter » et le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de servir de témoin à l'un comme à l'autre. Il s'était donc retranché dans le calme de sa chambre.

Il était tranquillement installé sur son lit, à finir son devoir pour le professeur Rogue quand il entendit sa mère crier plus fortement et son père lui dire de se taire ! Le blond ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et se planta en haut des escaliers à les écouter crier. Il avait l'habitude, c'était toujours pareil et ce depuis qu'il était petit. Il s'était même demandé comment ses parents avaient pu se marier alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ! Puis un jour, il avait compris que ça avait été un mariage arrangé !

Il avait les mains sur la rambarde et il regardait en bas, voyant les ombres de ses parents passer, allant et venant en dessous de lui. Il allait partir quand il entendit le nom de « Whisper »… il fronça les sourcils car il savait que c'était le nom de famille de Morgane ! Certes, il savait que son père et elle avaient été amants alors pourquoi sa mère ressortait-elle cette histoire ? Aussi resta-t-il caché pour écouter ses parents. Il entendit de nombreuses choses…

Narcissa regarda son mari, les yeux noirs de colère. Elle en avait assez de toute cette histoire, elle voulait que cela se termine !

"Narcissa, tais-toi ! s'énerva Lucius la voix en colère."

"Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pourrait entendre la vérité ? lança la jeune femme en riant fortement. Et ça ferait quoi ?"

"Ne dis plus un mot !"

"Je dis ce que je veux ! Je suis ici autant chez moi que toi ou ton bâtard ! lui jeta-t-elle froidement à la figure. J'en ai plus qu'assez de m'occuper de ce fils qui n'est pas le mien ! Tu aurais dû le laisser mourir avec cette mégère !"

N'en pouvant plus, Lucius craqua et lui assainit une violente claque. Narcissa le regarda avec des yeux noirs de rage. Elle ne riposta pas malgré cela. Elle se tint droite devant lui, la joue rougie par la gifle. Elle toisait Lucius, jamais elle ne s'était rebellée contre son mari, mais elle ne supportait plus cette histoire.

"Vas-y, Lucius, frappe-moi ! lui lança-t-elle avec une lueur de défi. Montre-nous quel monstre tu es !"

Devant elle, son mari avait le visage crispé par la colère, les poings serrés et les yeux d'un fou.

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! lui ordonna-t-il. Tu es ma femme, tu feras ce que je te dis !"

"Je suis ta femme seulement parce que nos pères l'ont voulu ! Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais restée célibataire ! Qui aimerait vivre avec un égoïste, un autoritaire et un fier ? Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton sang et ta Morgane !"

Elle se mit à rire, moqueusement. Elle se sentait mieux, bien. Elle avait envie de tout jeter à la figure de son époux.

"Ta Morgane ! cracha-t-elle comme un serpent venimeux. Ton père a bien fait de la faire disparaître ! Il est dommage que ton fils ne soit pas parti avec sa mère, cela aurait créé moins de désagréments !"

"Espèce de langue de vipère ! siffla Lucius en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu crois bien que je te ferais disparaître si je le pouvais ! Toi et tes manigances !"

Ils continuèrent de s'engueuler, de se jeter des insultes tout le long ! Par moment, une claque partait, Drago ne savait pas si c'était sa mère ou son père qui donnait… Il était debout, les yeux grands ouverts et incapable de bouger. Sa mère le détestait… et elle n'était même pas sa vraie mère ! Elle avait feint de l'aimer mais c'était faux !

Il recula, tremblant, jusque dans sa chambre et referma la porte, s'adossant au bois. Son cœur battait trop vite et son cerveau tournait trop rapidement… il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… tout s'écroulait autour de lui ! Son père lui avait menti, sa mère lui avait menti… Il comprenait à présent les sous-entendus de Caraway et Rogue… tout le monde savait mais pas lui !

Il attrapa la première chose qui lui passait par la main et la jeta de toute ses forces contre le mur… il avait des larmes de rage qui lui perlaient aux coins des yeux… et une question : pourquoi ?

Il fit ses valises, trop vite pour tout ranger… il avait juste une valise et un sac… il n'avait besoin de rien ! Il devait savoir, il devait la trouver et lui demander ! Elle était là, tout le temps, elle était sa m… non, il ne voulait pas… si ? Il ne savait plus, il se sentait trahi ! Il rangea ses affaires en boule, d'un geste rageur. Il pouvait partir d'ici, de toute façon qui allait s'en soucier ? Personne !

Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et y jeta ses affaires avant d'y entrer. Il cria le nom de « Poudlard » avec colère. Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit ? Si c'était vrai, si on lui avait menti, qu'est-ce qui était vrai alors ? Tout le monde, Caraway, son père, sa mère, Morgane, Rogue… tout le monde parlait dans son dos, sans doute riaient-ils de sa naïveté !

Il atterrit dans une des salles de Serpentard. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger ses affaires, elles le seraient sous peu de toute façon. Il parcourut la salle du regard mais ne trouva personne. Il sortit, le pas rapide, presque courant. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine mais il devait savoir. Il arriva dans le grand escalier. Il vit les autres fantômes sans les voir, sans même leur parler. Puis il la vit, juste au bout du couloir. Elle regardait dehors.

Il courut plus que marcha vers elle. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il la regarda… il comprenait de qui Caraway lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait… Elle se retourna en souriant, un sourire doux et chaleureux. Mais elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il faisait ici… ?

"Etes-vous… êtes-vous ma mère ? lui lâcha-t-il le regard dur."

**-- Le 23 Avril 2005 --**

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours… ?

Mince… j'avais pas prévu de faire la petite bagarre entre Marcus et Lucius… --° et Makena et Baka, ne voyez pas de Yaoi là où il n'y en a pas ! Quoiqu'un LuciusMarcus serait tentant XD


	14. Chapter 14

Out From the Deep

**Auteur :** Shalimar  
**Source :** Harry Potter  
**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…  
**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.  
**Note :** Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de « Out From the Deep ». J'ai eu une grosse période de creux niveau fic à cause du boulot, de la santé et de la fac (dur dur la 3ème année uu ) … mais je vais essayer de me rattraper . J'ai relu toute la fic et vos reviews et j'ai aussitôt sauté sur le #14 qui était commencé depuis longtemps uu Voilà, je vous remercie de votre patience, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous embrasse tous très fort !  
**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 14 --**

Il courut plus que marcha vers elle. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il la regarda… il comprenait de qui Caraway lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait… Elle se retourna en souriant, un sourire doux et chaleureux. Mais elle le regarda, étonnée. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il faisait ici… ?  
- Etes-vous… êtes-vous ma mère ? lui lâcha-t-il le regard dur.  
Elle resta surprise de sa question, incapable de lui répondre. Elle baissa les yeux ce qui suffit à Drago pour s'approcher encore et lui demander une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force !  
Elle releva ses yeux sur lui et leva la main pour venir caresser sa joue, mais elle passa au travers… elle n'était qu'un fantôme après tout ! Elle sourit tristement. Ainsi donc, Lucius le lui avait dit… elle aurait dû s'en douter mais elle trouvait cela étrange car son ancien amant n'était pas, semble-t-il, très chaud pour révéler ce secret.  
- Répondez-moi ! demanda Drago autoritaire. Etes-vous… ma mère ?  
Son cœur battait si fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Il appréciait beaucoup Morgane mais d'apprendre qu'elle était sa mère… qu'est-ce que cela allait lui faire ? La jeune femme le regarda, avec toujours ce petit sourire triste.  
- Oui…  
- Oui QUOI ? s'emporta Drago.  
- Oui, je suis ta mère…  
- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI m'avoir menti ? continua le garçon, le cœur blessé.  
Elle leva les mains mais les rabaissa aussitôt. Comment lui expliquer tout ça… ?  
- Ton père te l'a dit… ?  
- Non, c'est ma mère… c'est je ne sais plus ! Pourquoi ? Alors c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un bâtard ? s'emporta-t-il encore plus sous la colère.  
- NON ! répondit vivement la jeune femme en se rapprochant. Tu n'es pas cela ! Tu es mon fils, tu es le fils de Lucius ! Tu… Drago… ne nous en veux pas, s'il te plaît… ! le supplia-t-elle.  
Mais le garçon la fusilla du regard… Il enregistrait les informations mais avait du mal à les restituer, à les comprendre. Il aimait beaucoup Morgane, elle était gentille et attentionnée avec lui, il aurait dû être content d'avoir une mère qui l'aime sincèrement, pas comme la sienne qui venait de le renier après toutes ces années… Mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée ! Il avait le sentiment d'avoir été trahi…  
- Vous m'avez MENTI ! cria-t-il. Même Rogue et Caraway m'ont menti ! Comment vous faire confiance à présent ? lança-t-il.  
Il lui passa à travers et s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le couloir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, le visage triste et douloureux. S'il la détestait, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Son fils était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle, tout ce qui lui restait… ! Mais elle ne bougea pas, incapable d'aller lui parler après ça ! Elle avait toujours eu du répondant, quand elle était encore en vie, mais face à son fils, elle n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre… Elle tourna les yeux alors qu'elle sentait une présence sur le côté. Elle regarda mais non, personne… Sans doute la tension qui lui faisait croire ça. Elle décida d'aller trouver Severus qui, comme tous les ans, préférait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Le garçon courrait dans le château jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Le froid ne lui faisait rien mais il dut s'arrêter quand ses poumons lui brûlèrent. Il posa une main sur le mur, essoufflé, les poumons en feu par l'effort et le froid.  
Des larmes de rage, de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur mais elles étaient toujours là ! Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?  
Au fond de lui, il se sentait malgré tout heureux d'avoir une telle mère mais tous ces mensonges lui étaient insupportables comme une trahison. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à cela.  
Quand il se sentit mieux, il reprit sa course folle jusqu'à arriver sur la place, à l'entrée, à la fontaine. Elle était gelée mais Drago s'en moquait. Il s'assit par terre, sur le sol froid et dur. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, continuant de pleurer.  
Il reprenait doucement son souffle malgré les larmes. Tout un tas de questions qui avaient été sans réponses en avait une à présent. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le tri. Il n'en avait pas tellement envie pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de faire partir cette rage et cette tristesse !  
Il resta là, assis par terre, dans le froid bien bon une heure. Aussi quand il se leva, il eut mal de partout, sa tenue était raide, gelée, ses cheveux également. Il avait besoin d'un bon truc chaud et d'une couverture. Ses joues étaient gelées et creusées. Il renifla et s'essuya les yeux et les joues.  
Retourné au dortoir des Serpentards, voilà ce qu'il voulait ! Il espérait ne croiser personne mais ses espoirs furent vains quand il reconnut la silhouette de Potter. Il respira un bon coup, se tenant fièrement comme à son habitude, le regard mauvais mais c'était dur à tenir… cette apparence face aux gens. Il sentait son masque craquelé mais il devait tenir bon jusqu'à dépasser cet imbécile.  
Ils se jetèrent un regard mais Drago se figea en voyant celui de Potter. Ce n'était pas de la haine mais autre chose… quoi ? De la pitié ? Pourquoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le Binoclard ? lâcha sèchement Drago.  
- Ca va ? demanda simplement Harry.  
Quoi ? Potter lui demandait comment ça allait ? C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague ? Encore un de ses jeux à la con ?  
- Pourquoi, tu veux sortir avec moi ? le railla Drago.  
Mais le blond sentait son masque se fissurer. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins de lancer des vannes. Il devait retourner dans la salle commune de sa maison… là, il y serait tranquille.  
- Fous-moi la paix ! lâcha-t-il à Potter.  
Il le bouscula et continua son chemin, ne sentant pas le regard de Harry sur lui. Le brun avait entendu la conversation entre le fantôme et le Serpentard… En fait, il se sentait peiné pour Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'apprendre ça, le rendait moins cruel. Il n'arrivait pas trop à mettre le doigt sur ce que cela allait apporter. Il soupira et retourna dans la bibliothèque.  
Drago claqua la porte, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Il grimpa deux à deux les marches des escaliers et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans le coussin. Ne pas réfléchir, juste laisser les pensées glisser sur lui… y réfléchir demain, après une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, au chaud. Il s'endormit bien vite, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il les sentit gros et collés, comme des balles de golf. C'était une sensation désagréable…  
Il mit du temps à se lever mais le fit et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude. Ses muscles le remercièrent de ce traitement. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, profitant de cette agréable chaleur. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait appris la veille, à cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti, à cette colère et cette tristesse…  
Mais Morgane lui avait toujours semblé honnête avec lui hormis pour ce secret. Il aimait sa compagnie, elle était si gentille et aimante ? Une mère pouvait montrer cela ? Jamais la sienne, enfin son ancienne , ne lui avait témoigné autant d'attentions, elle ne l'avait jamais aidé pour ses devoirs. Il avait souvent jalousé des amis pour cela. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sentir bien avec cette pensée ? C'était peut-être trop tôt à accepter… ?  
Il soupira en sortant de l'eau. Il se sécha tranquillement avant de s'habiller. Il avait faim, une faim terrible ! Il prit son écharpe et la passa avant de sortir des dortoirs. Il ne croisa que quelques fantômes en chemin mais pas Morgane. Comment devait-il l'appeler d'ailleurs ? C'est ce qu'il se demanda en mangeant une bonne tartine.  
- Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda une voix d'homme derrière lui.  
Drago se retourna et vit Caraway. Ce dernier semblait gêné, son visage était inquiet, ses traits tirés. Mais il lui souriait doucement. Drago hocha la tête en signe que oui.  
Marcus prit place et resta silencieux un moment. Il regardait devant lui. Drago aussi restait silencieux.  
- Il est dommage que tu aies appris cela aussi violemment ! finit par souffler Marcus.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en prenant son chocolat chaud pour en boire une gorgée.  
- C'est Morgane qui l'a voulu… Elle a demandé à ton père de ne rien te dire avant que tu ne sois prêt ou… jamais… cela dépendait de comment cette histoire allait tourner !  
- Et vous m'avez tous menti ? constata Drago d'une voix neutre.  
- Ecoute… si les gens de ta famille avait appris que cela soit du côté maternel ou paternel… ils auraient tous voulu ta mort !  
Drago se raidit à ses mots.  
- Narcissa aurait été humiliée, Lucius rabaissé… tout serait allé de travers… Déjà que la mort de ton grand-père a ébranlé les Malefoys, il était le pilier de la famille…  
Marcus soupira et tourna son regard vers Drago qui avait les yeux dans sa tasse. Il leva la main et la posa sur la tête de Drago.  
- Mais malgré tout Il n'a jamais condamné cette relation… ni ta naissance… ! souffla-t-il sombrement.  
Le blond n'avait toujours rien dit, il n'avait pas pensé à ça… à cette face de l'histoire. Et puis, si Voldemort n'avait rien fait contre… c'était étonnant ! A moins qu'il voyait en cette union, une façon de donner plus de Sangs Purs à sa cause !  
- Ma mère… enfin… Narci… vous voyez… ! souffla Drago doucement. Elle me déteste… alors pourquoi s'est-elle occupée de moi ?  
- Ton père le lui en a donné l'ordre ! répondit simplement Marcus. Tu étais tout ce qui lui restait de Morgane, il voulait que tu sois bien élevé et que tu aies une vie normale !  
Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Drago. Devait-il y sous-entendre que son père l'aimait malgré toutes ses froideurs, ses répliques désobligeantes, ses rabaissages ? Il sentit son cœur battre à cette pensée… Non, il était un Malefoy, il ne devait rien y voir de plus.  
- Prends ton temps pour digérer ça ! lui murmura Marcus. Mais laisse sa chance à Morgane… elle ne peut déjà pas faire grand-chose en fantôme !  
Marcus se leva et remit le banc correctement. Il salua Drago et retourna à ses occupations. Le jeune homme resta seul, sa tasse fumante dans les mains. Il soupira, c'était tellement compliqué !

Il passa les deux jours suivants à réfléchir tout en s'occupant de choses et d'autres. Le professeur Rogue était venu le voir, son père était inquiet. Lucius inquiet… pour lui ? Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il écrivit un mot à son père en lui disant de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, que tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était pas encore digéré. Mais Rogue lui demandait de faire attention. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le lui promit.  
Ce matin, c'était la rentrée ! Et le premier cours était celui de Caraway. Drago voyait son professeur d'une autre façon, plus seulement comme quelqu'un de bien, de « cool » mais comme une personne qui en savait long sur lui, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Drago encore.  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'annonça Marcus en entrant.  
- Bonjour, professeur !  
- J'espère que vous avez tous fini vos travaux, je vais les ramasser ! lança le professeur alors que tout le monde se faisait tout petit.  
Ils les avaient tous fait mais certains doutaient de leur véracité et d'avoir bien compris. Ils firent remonter les parchemins jusqu'aux premières tables et Caraway les ramassa, les mettant ensuite sur son bureau.  
Drago regarda son professeur, Potter était à côté de lui et ne disait rien. Morgane, son père, Marcus, Rogue ? Lui… la boucle semblait bouclée mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de manquant dans cette histoire ! C'est ce qu'il paraissait à Drago.  
Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours sur les Succubes et les Incubes, ces êtres sexuellement actifs et dangereux. Drago se posait toujours des questions sur sa naissance et comment il devait voir Morgane et son père à présent.

oOoOo

Lucius venait de recevoir la lettre de son fils. Il rageait ! Comment ce petit imbécile avait pu partir sans même les prévenir, il le punirait sévèrement pour ceci !  
« Je sais tout »… « Laissez-moi tranquille » … Lucius relisait ces mots en ruminant. Aux vues du jour de son départ et des mots, Drago savait apparemment une bonne partie de l'histoire et c'était à cause de Narcissa. Cette peste n'avait pas voulu se taire à Noël !  
Il chiffonna le bout de papier avant de le jeter dans l'antre de la cheminée. Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord et baissa la tête, son regard gris plongé dans les flammes. Respirer et se calmer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire.  
- Quelque chose t'irrite ? siffla une voix féminine derrière lui.  
- Ferme-la ! rétorqua brusquement le blond sans même regarder sa femme.  
Cette dernière se mit à rire. Elle repartit en lançant un « Il t'attend dans le salon ». Il ne manquait plus que cela. Lord Voldemort choisissait vraiment ces heures pour venir le trouver !  
Le blond respira un bon coup et réajusta sa chemise. Il alla trouver son Maître dans le salon, s'agenouillant avant de se lever à son signe.  
- Seigneur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment le blond en le regardant.  
Il avait repris ses pouvoirs en grande partie mais il semblait faible et vulnérable dans ce corps à moitié non-humain ! Lucius frissonna en croisant son regard. Il tressaillit en sentant son souffle rauque alors qu'il venait derrière lui. Voldemort tourna autour de lui avant de s'arrêter pour s'asseoir sur un siège.  
- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? persifla le Seigneur Noir.  
- Pas spécialement ! répliqua Lucius.  
- Quand nous aurons vaincu Dumbledore et son Ordre, y aurait-il une chose que tu voudrais ? souffla le Lord en fixant de ses yeux froids son second.  
Lucius fut déstabilisé deux secondes par cette question ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de personnel ! Il se ressaisit et le regarda.  
- Oui !  
- Quelle est-elle ? Non, laisse-moi deviner… Morgane ?  
Il se mit à rire alors que Lucius tressaillait. Oui… Morgane. S'il pouvait changer une chose, cela serait de l'avoir à côté de lui ! Surtout que Drago savait maintenant alors Lucius pourrait très bien répudier cette peste de Narcissa et rester avec Morgane.  
- Je pourrais te la rendre ! Après tout, n'ai-je pas d'immenses pouvoirs ? siffla le Seigneur.  
- Si, Seigneur ! répondit Lucius avec soumission.  
- Mais il devra y avoir une contrepartie ! On en peut rien avoir sans contrepartie !  
Lucius leva les yeux sur lui, des yeux interrogateurs mais en même temps méfiants. Quel prix devrait-il payer pour ravoir Morgane en chair et en os ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher Lucius !  
Voldemort se leva et vint caresser la joue du blond en laissant échapper un petit rire. Lucius resta de marbre, il ne supportait pas cet être physiquement, il y avait en lui bien plus de mal que tout réunit ! Si Lucius était de son côté, c'était pour ses idéaux mais en même temps, il avait peur de cet excès d'ambitions qui prenait parfois son Maître. Mais il devait le suivre, il ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière ! Et puis… il arrivait toujours à trouver son compte dans tout cela.  
- Je reviendrais te voir ! souffla Voldemort.  
- Bien, Sire ! s'inclina Lucius.  
Voldemort s'approcha de la cheminée et disparut. Lucius resta seul un long moment. Le salon d'ordinaire chaud était resté glacé de la présence de cet être. Même s'il était parti, il restait cette ambiance froide et glaciale, et ses mots résonnaient encore dans la pièce.

_Dans une petite maison, reculée dans la campagne, l'homme rentra et tout de suite, son serviteur lui retira son manteau._  
- _Tout ce passe comme nous l'avions prévu ! rit le Maître._  
- _Que dois-je faire, Maître ? couina le servant._  
- _Rien, j'aurais bientôt ce que je désire depuis 17ans !  
Le serviteur frissonna violemment sous son regard. Puis le Maître se mit à rire, un rire glacial, froid, mauvais…  
Oui, ce qu'il avait permis il y a 17ans allait enfin lui donner une occasion en or ! Il avait planifié cela depuis tellement longtemps et ce, malgré sa descente ! Il ne restait plus qu'à abuser de ces pions et tout serait réglé !_

A suivre…  
Le 15 Septembre 2006  
Promis, j'essaierais de faire moins long pour le suivant .


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…  
**Disclamers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.  
**Note :** Je m'excuse pour ce long retard u.u Je vous remercie tous pour vos petits mots de soutien, d'encouragement et de « bouge-toi » lol J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le suivant d'autant plus que je n'abandonnerais jamais ce projet !  
Chapitre dédié à tous ceux et celles qui l'attendaient.  
**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 15 --**

_Dans une petite maison, reculée dans la campagne, l'homme rentra et tout de suite, son serviteur lui retira son manteau.  
« Tout ce passe comme nous l'avions prévu ! rit le Maître.  
- Que dois-je faire, Maître ? » couina le serviteur.  
- Rien, j'aurais bientôt ce que je désire depuis dix-sept ans ! »  
Le serviteur frissonna violemment sous son regard. Puis le Maître se mit à rire, un rire glacial, froid, mauvais…  
Oui, ce qu'il avait permis il y a 17ans allait enfin lui donner une occasion en or ! Il avait planifié cela depuis tellement longtemps et ce, malgré sa descente.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à abuser de ces pions et tout serait réglé._

Caraway rendait les copies. Les élèves retenaient tous leur souffle. Quand le professeur eut fini, chacun regarda sa note. Des soupirs de soulagements, de déception ou encore de lassitude se firent entendre. Marcus les observa longuement, regardant chacun feuilleter sa copie.  
C'était une façon de voir comment ils travaillaient ou prenaient la matière. Ceux qui regardaient leur copie d'un air las, étaient généralement les élèves médiocres du cours, ceux qui se tapaient souvent les mauvaises notes et stagnaient sur ce seuil.  
Certaines notes l'avaient surpris. Il y avait des élèves qui avaient quelques difficultés mais qui avaient fait un devoir pas excellent mais meilleur que les précédents. Ou il y avait ceux qui pointaient toujours avec de bonnes notes mais qui avaient complètement planté celui-ci.  
Relâchement ? Fatigue ? Sujet inintéressant ? On pouvait y trouver de nombreux facteurs.  
Il se racla la gorge pour tourner leur attention vers lui. Quand celle-ci lui fut acquise, il sourit et claqua des mains.  
« Bon eh bien, nous avons fait le tour des Succubes et Incubes la fois dernière alors si vous le souhaitez, nous allons reprendre les Cercles magiques, annonça-t-il. »  
Un long murmure d'approbation parcourut la pièce. Apparemment les élèves étaient ravis de reprendre cette leçon. Marcus leur demanda alors d'ouvrir leur manuel à la page concernée et de reprendre leurs notes.  
« Une petite révision ne vous fera pas de mal, lança-t-il amusé. Finnigan, comment jauge-t-on le nombre de ses cercles ? »  
L'élève redressa vivement la tête, se mettant bien droit, pris au dépourvu. Il balbutia avant de répondre. A peine eut-il fini que le professeur passa sur un autre élève. Il enchaîna ainsi une bonne vingtaine de questions pour vérifier leur mémoire.  
« Eh bien… la plupart d'entre vous ont gardé de bons souvenirs. Alors pour la semaine prochaine, vous me relirez toutes vos notes et on se retrouve sur le terrain de sport. »  
Il claqua des mains pour annoncer que la classe était terminée. Le brun resserra son catogan avant d'aller ranger ses affaires. Il releva les yeux et aperçut une ombre lui faisant signe. Tournant le regard en arrière pour vérifier que tous les élèves étaient partis, il laissa là ses livres et passa dans l'arrière salle.  
« Severus ? questionna Marcus intrigué.  
- Il désire te voir… »  
Rogue ne semblait pas ravi de faire passer ce message. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il fixa Marcus, légèrement inquiet. Cela faisait des années que son ami était « caché » aux yeux du monde. Le seigneur noir l'avait même cru mort, chose qui au final arrangée bien le concerné.  
« Alors ça se met en route ? soupira le brun en mettant ses mains derrière le dos. »  
Severus ne répondit rien, lui faisant juste signe de le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale de couloirs, veillant à ne croiser personne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grosse porte en bois, la salle de cours des potions.  
« Il sait que je t'y envoie mais fais attention au seigneur noir, le prévint Severus. »  
Marcus lui sourit. Oui, il ferait attention, comme toujours. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la grande cheminée où un feu d'une étrange couleur brûlait.  
« Oh… eh bien, à tout à l'heure ! lança Marcus en essayant de rester joyeux. »  
D'un pas, il entra dans la cheminée avant de se retrouver plongé dans une salle obscure. Un rire sombre et glacial le fit tressaillir. Il le reconnaissait…  
« Marcus… mon cher Marcus, comme je suis heureux de te revoir, siffla sa voix. »  
Le professeur s'avança au centre de la pièce, droit et fier. Il ne devait pas faiblir devant lui.  
« Seigneur, que me vaux l'honneur de paraître devant vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée. »  
Son rire résonna à nouveau dans la pièce. Marcus avait oublié combien il pouvait le détester. Mais pour rester en vie, il devait jouer le jeu… il regrettait ce choix qu'il avait fait une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Il serait certes sans doute mort mais il ne subirait plus ce tiraillement chaque matin quand il se levait.  
« Je te croyais mort, pourquoi ? siffla à nouveau la voix mais proche de son oreille cette fois. »  
Les mains du seigneur noir se posèrent sur ses épaules et il réprima un geste de recul. Avant, Voldemort était séduisant… maintenant, ce n'était qu'un horrible serpent.  
« Je devais le faire, pour rester en vie et… vous revoir, murmura Marcus. »  
Il ne croyait aucun des mots qu'il prononçait. Mais la personne derrière lui, oui.  
« C'est vrai que ta famille t'aurait fait tuer si elle t'avait retrouvé, compléta Voldemort. Toi, le paria de la famille Whisper. »  
Il éclata de rire alors que Marcus serrait les mains, se tendant de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lui rappelle cela.  
« Déjà ils ne voulaient pas d'un enfant illégitime, de basse extraction de par ta mère. Tu étais le seul mâle que lord Whisper a pu engendrer, raconta Voldemort. Ta demie sœur, Morgane, pouvait très bien prendre cette place mais il fallait un mâle. »  
Marcus gardait ses poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Il avait longtemps souffert de cette histoire. Lord Whisper avait engrossé une femme de son entourage mais de petite noblesse. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle lui avait donné un fils alors que son épouse ne lui donnait que des filles.  
« Rappelle-toi combien tu as été humilié ! Rappelle-toi à sa mort combien on t'a rejeté !  
- Pas Morgane ! murmura Marcus.  
- Non pas elle. Et tu as toujours été là pour elle. Toujours… et aujourd'hui, tu le seras, dit-il sèchement. »  
Marcus tourna son visage vers lui. Son cœur battait fort. De quoi parlait-il ? Ses yeux devaient parler pour lui car Voldemort se mit à rire, ses doigts noueux se resserrant sur ses épaules.  
« J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour retrouver tous mes pouvoirs et avec je pourrais la faire revenir. La faire revivre, de chair et de sang, ta belle Morgane ! susurra-t-il. »  
Le cœur de Marcus se mit à battre encore plus. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait faire ressusciter les morts. Mais en même temps, il aimerait tant qu'elle revienne.  
Elle était la seule à l'avoir accepté, à être son amie, à agir comme une grande sœur. Alors sans doute s'il y avait un mince espoir, devait-il le prendre ?  
« Comment ? souffla-t-il.  
- A Pâques, tu comprendras ! Le jour de la résurrection, vous comprendrait tous. »  
Qu'allait-il faire à Pâques ? Il frissonna à cette idée. Lord Voldemort était plein de surprise et quand il parlait de résurrection ce n'était jamais bon pour eux. Il en ferait part à Severus en rentrant. Lucius ne devrait pas savoir, il prendrait bien vite la mouche et cela ferait tout capoter.  
« Raconte-moi, dis-moi ce que tu as fait toutes ces années ? siffla le maître en allant vers un grand fauteuil.  
- Rien de bien passionnant… enfin sauf entrer à Poudlard ! répondit Marcus, soulagé de le voir s'éloigner.  
- Oui, raconte-moi cette merveille. Parle-moi de Drago, comment se débrouille-t-il ?  
- C'est un bon élève mais il est trop fier, railla Marcus. »  
Il ne devait pas en dire beaucoup. Voldemort se mit à rire et demanda bien d'autres choses à celui qui avait été son favori pendant quelques temps. Beaucoup concernait Drago et Marcus commençait à comprendre les paroles de Severus.  
« Il a appris la vérité, conclut-il en fixant Voldemort.  
- C'est assez fâcheux… mais qu'importe, il comprendra bien vite que son héritage est plus important que les mensonges, fit Voldemort, faisant un signe en l'air. »  
Marcus tiqua une nouvelle fois. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort préparait ? Il pesta intérieurement. Il fut un temps, le professeur était dans toutes les petites confidences du seigneur noir mais à présent, il devait grappiller la moindre information.  
« Tu peux te retirer, mais reviens me voir. »  
Marcus s'inclina avant de faire demi-tour et reprendre la cheminée. Severus l'attendait encore de l'autre côté, assez anxieux dut-il avouer. Le maître des potions s'empressa de venir près de son camarade avant de l'entraîner dans un coin sombre et tranquille, à l'abri de tous.  
« Alors ? Qu'a-t-il demandé ? »  
Le professeur de défense sourit avant de s'adosser contre le mur. Il releva la tête, fermant les yeux et soupira. Il essayait de faire le vide dans ses pensées.  
« Je ne sais pas… mais il est toujours très intéressé par ce que devient Drago. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.  
- Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à lui, » rétorqua Severus d'un air sombre.  
Tout tournait autour de Drago, de son héritage. Les deux professeurs restèrent silencieux un long moment. De toutes façons, les mots ne serviraient à rien. Mais pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, tant qu'ils ne comprendraient pas le lien entre tout ça, rien ne pourra être tenté.

oOo

Drago avait évité ses camarades toute la journée. Lui qui était d'ordinaire emmerdeur et prêt à tout pour descendre Potter et sa clic, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'isoler. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il était triste que Morgane ne vienne pas le voir.  
C'était un sentiment étrange. Il était en colère contre elle, contre tout le monde et pourtant il recherchait, espérait sa présence. Car malgré tout, elle était sa mère. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence, l'intérêt qu'elle lui avait porté, tout cela était sans doute le lien d'une mère et de son fils ? Le professeur Caraway avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait lui, son fils. Cette idée réchauffa son cœur. Il était un Malefoy, il ne devait pas s'embêter avec tout ça et pourtant cette pensée lui faisait du bien et le rendait heureux.  
Il se leva d'un coup de reins et s'étira. Il voulait aller lui parler, discuter avec elle, apprendre des choses sur elle. Il remit correctement sa cravate et sa cape avant de courir dans le couloir.  
Au détour du couloir, il manqua de percuter Harry, faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même.  
« Hey Potter, fais gaffe à où tu vas, imbécile ! » râla-t-il alors que le brun le regardait, les sourcils froncés.  
Mais alors que le blond allait se remettre droit, il tapa dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête avant de se dégager et se mettre face à la personne.  
« Mè-mère ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.  
Narcissa était devant lui, habillée chiquement, belle dans sa froideur. Elle regarda celui qu'elle avait appelé son fils et émit un petit bruit hautain. Drago ne le releva pas, surpris de la voir ici.  
« Ton père a eu un accident, je viens te chercher il veut te voir, annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre.  
- Un accident ? répéta Drago inquiet.  
- Allez dépêche-toi ! Ton directeur est au courant alors allons, je n'ai pas que ça a faire ! » coupa-t-elle en se tournant.  
Le cœur de Drago se serra. Son père avait eu un accident mais Narcissa n'avait rien dit d'autres. Est-ce un accident dangereux ? Quelles étaient ses blessures ? Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre qu'il la suivait déjà. Il tenta de lui poser des questions mais elle ne répondit pas, ne lui jetant même pas un regard.  
Certains élèves se retournaient à leur vue, c'était étonnant de voir madame Malefoy ici. Potter les avait suivis sur quelques mètres, tout aussi intrigué avant d'hausser les épaules et d'aller trouver ses deux comparses.  
Narcissa n'avait pas envie de se salir pourtant, elle devait repartir rapidement. Elle avait transplané à l'entrée de l'école mais Drago ne le pouvait pas encore aussi, il ne restait que la poudre de cheminette. Elle soupira avant de pousser son « fils » dans une des grandes salles munies de cheminées.  
« Allez vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire », maugréa-t-elle.  
Le garçon était trop inquiet pour son père aussi ne faisait-il pas réellement attention à ce que Narcissa faisait. Lucius n'avait jamais d'accident, il était trop précautionneux pour en avoir alors il devait y avoir eu quelque chose de grave. Peut-être à cause du seigneur noir ? Drago frissonna à cette pensée. Il voulait le servir mais il savait également qu'on pouvait avoir le revers de la médaille avec une telle personne et perdre tout du jour au lendemain. Ou alors, le Ministère était encore après lui ? Drago se doutait que le gouvernement suivait son père, peut-être l'avaient-ils renvoyé à Azkhaban ? A cette pensée, un long frisson de panique remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne voulait pas revoir Lucius retourner là-bas. Il avait trop de choses à lui demander maintenant qu'il acceptait cette situation.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une des cheminées et Narcissa sortit un petit sachet de son sac. Elle le tendit à Drago et l'invita à rentrer à la maison.  
« Ton père est trop fier pour aller à l'hôpital ! » siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais.  
Le garçon avait l'habitude de ce ton entre ses parents, enfin entre Narcissa et son père. Il avait un peu de mal encore à ne plus voir en cette femme sa mère. Elle l'avait élevé mais il ne ressentait pas ce besoin d'être auprès d'elle, comme il avait pu le sentir avec Morgane. Drago prit une bonne poignée et se plaça dans la cheminée avant de jeter la poudre, annonçant sa destination.  
Une fois arrivé dans le salon du Manoir familial, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer violemment. Son père était-il si mal en point ? Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à être près de la table et posa la main dessus, serrant le poing.  
Il appela Narcissa quand il l'entendit arriver et se retourna mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un voile noir couvrit son regard, il perdit connaissance.

oOo

Lucius arriva en trombe à l'école. Il devait parler à Morgane et à Drago. Il renifla en pensant que décidément, n'importe qui montrant patte blanche pouvait entrer dans cette école. Il marcha directement jusqu'au couloir menant aux cachots, domaine des Serpentards.  
Dans la salle principale, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés de voir le sieur Malefoy en ces lieux. Il demanda son fils mais personne ne put le renseigner. Il grogna. Il détestait autant devoir chercher.  
Il repartit, se dirigeant cette fois vers le couloir menant aux appartements de ses anciens camarades de classe, Severus et Marcus. Il trouva d'ailleurs ces derniers en compagnie d'élèves.  
« Vous savez où est Drago ? » demanda-t-il en tapant le sol de sa canne.  
Les étudiants avalèrent difficilement avant de s'éclipser. Lucius Malefoy leur faisait assez peur. Les professeurs regardèrent leur ami avec étonnement.  
« Narcissa est venue le chercher, répondit Marcus d'une voix surprise.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ta femme est apparue tout à l'heure selon les dires des élèves et elle aurait demandé à Drago de la suivre ! répéta Severus en croisant les bras sur le torse. »  
Lucius les fixa deux secondes, pas très sûr de ce qu'ils lui disaient. Pourquoi cette femme viendrait-elle chercher Drago ? Il frissonna.  
« Depuis combien de temps ? questionna-t-il.  
- Environ trente minutes ! répondit le professeur de Défense.  
- Il y a un problème ?  
- Je n'espère pas… »  
Lucius rabattit sa cape correctement avant de faire demi-tour, suivi des deux professeurs. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
« Je retourne au Manoir ! annonça-t-il. »  
Ses camarades lui dirent qu'ils viendraient avec lui. Ils devaient également parler au blond senior. Lucius demanda où était Morgane ? Si elle pouvait, il fallait qu'elle vienne avec eux. Severus se dévoua pour aller la chercher.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda alors Marcus alors qu'ils sortaient de l'école d'un pas rapide.  
- Je n'en sais rien mais je n'aime pas ça, répondit simplement Lucius d'une voix sombre. »  
Ils se regardèrent avant de transplaner en direction du manoir des Malefoys.

oOo

Drago rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lâcha un petit « aïe » alors que sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal. Il tenta de passer sa main dessus mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
Son regard commençait à peine à revenir à la normale, le flou faisait place doucement au net. Une paire de bottes en cuir noir se planta devant ses yeux et il les tourna, essayant de regarder la personne.  
Ce même pied le mit sur le dos et il vit Narcissa, les bras croisés, affreusement belle dans sa cruauté.  
« Qu'est-ce que… vous faites… ? demanda le blond, la tête lui tournant encore un peu.  
- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, répondit-elle simplement. »  
Elle leva sa baguette, tapotant sa main du bout. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait sa baguette.

- Le 20 Mai 2007 -  
J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour le chapitre suivant


	16. Chapter 16

**Out from the deep**

**Genre :** séquelle de _Whispering_, plus ou moins OOC de quelques personnages, Hétéro, Drama, un peu de tout…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowlings.

**Note :** J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à déposer un petit mot.

Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire qui aura été… longue dans la publication.

**Rajout de personnages : **Morgane Whisper et Marcus Caraway.

**-- Chapitre 16 --**

_« Qu'est-ce que… vous faites… ? demanda le blond, la tête lui tournant encore un peu._

_- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, répondit-elle simplement. »_

_Elle leva sa baguette, tapotant sa main du bout. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle la levait._

Drago ferma les yeux, son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans son torse. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Il ne lui avait rien fait… hormis peut-être avoir été élevé par elle alors qu'il n'était pas sa chair mais le fils d'une autre.

« J'aurais dû te tuer quand mon cher époux t'a confié à moi, sale bâtard ! s'emporta-t-elle. »

Drago serrait les dents. Il avait mal… son cœur lui faisait mal car malgré la vérité, Narcissa avait été sa mère pendant toute sa vie. Elle s'était occupée de lui même si le temps passant, elle n'y prêtait guère attention.

Toujours à terre, il entendit des pas lents s'approcher. Des sifflements firent tressaillirent le jeune Malefoy. Narcissa criait toujours, crachant le venin qu'elle accumulait depuis tant d'années. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à faire souffrir le garçon qu'elle avait élevé.

« _Endolor_

- Narcissa, que faites-vous ? siffla une voix doucereuse derrière eux. »

Narcissa se tourna d'un bloc, fixant avec étonnement Lord Voldemort. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle se tint bien droite, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Son visage était rouge de colère et de rancoeur. Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'un pas lent d'elle. Son regard se porta sur Drago toujours au sol.

« Monseigneur, c'est un bâtard qui doit mourir, s'emporta Narcissa. Il est le fils de cette traînée ! Il »

Mais elle s'arrêta alors que les deux yeux du seigneur se portèrent sur elle. Figée, elle avait la bouche ouverte, n'omettant plus aucune parole. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du serpent et d'un coup de baguette, il projeta la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, s'écroulant au sol comme une pierre, figée.

« Non, il ne mourra pas, siffla Voldemort. En se penchant sur Drago. N'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon hocha de la tête, terrorisé. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans son torse, il frissonnait et sentait le sol se dérober sous lui. Il avait envie de vomir. Il porta son regard sur sa mère, sur Narcissa.

Voldemort aida Drago à se relever. Il défit chacun de ses liens et fit venir une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir. Ses doigts blancs glissèrent sur le visage du garçon comme s'il touchait enfin l'objet de ses convoitises.

« Elle n'est pas morte, dit-il. Mais elle n'est pas vivante non plus.

- Qu'est-ce… que faites-vous là, seigneur ? demanda Drago en essayant de se calmer.

- Je savais qu'elle s'attaquerait à toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te tue. »

Drago releva ses yeux sur lui. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale : Voldemort le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer. Ses yeux étaient perçants et brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Drago prit peur, encore plus que face à Narcissa.

Il tenta de se lever mais le Mage noir le fit se rasseoir d'un geste. Il lui tourna autour comme un prédateur autour de sa proie. Drago entendit un couinement et vit Peter approcher.

« Maître, maître, est-ce l'heure ? Est-ce le moment ? couina le serviteur.

- Oui, brave Peter ! s'égaya le maître. »

Peter sautilla sur place, visiblement ravi. Mais cela fit davantage peur au jeune Malefoy.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rien… juste prendre ce que je dois prendre. Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment, persifla Voldemort en s'arrêtant devant lui. »

Il ouvrit grand les bras, faisant glisser les manches le long de ses bras jusqu'aux coudes.

« Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais laissé faire ces deux jeunes gens fous amoureux, sussurra-t-il. Maintenant, je récolte le fruit de leur péché ! »

Il éclata de rire avant de faire signe à Peter de s'occuper de Drago. Il fallait le préparer. Mais le garçon se débattit. Il recula après avoir donné un coup de pied au rat. Il courut mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était pris au piège : la salle à manger du manoir n'avait que deux entrées mais pas de ce côté-ci. Drago se mit dos au mur et fixa Voldemort.

« Allons, allons Drago ! murmura le Seigneur. Laisse-moi prendre ton corps. Laisse-moi retrouver cette jeunesse qui me fait défaut. Le sang des Malefoy et celui des Whisper, un mélange puissant et pur. Tout ce qu'il me faut pour renaître plus fort. »

Drago sursauta, tremblant. Il comprenait tout. Sa vie n'était là que pour satisfaire le désir de grandeur de cet homme. C'était si simple que cela ? Mais il ne voulait pas mourir… Comment faire ? Il n'avait plus sa baguette. Mais c'était inutile face à un tel homme. Que pouvait-il faire ? Sa seule option était sans doute de se protéger, il connaissait les pouvoirs de Voldemort, ou du moins une partie.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Si Morgane Whisper était bien sa mère, il pouvait faire comme elle ? Il essaya de sentir le pouvoir afflué dans ses doigts. Comment avaient-ils dit déjà ? Sentir comme des fils que l'on tissait pour avoir une toile ? Oui, c'était ça, il la sentait venir, cette magie des invokeurs. Il fallait qu'il soit en harmonie avec les flux magiques mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Il leva sa main, rouvrant ses yeux pour les garder sur Voldemort et Peter. Un trait se dessina sur le sol. Le « cœur » comme avait dit le professeur Caraway. Ce cœur protégeait le sorcier et maintenant, il fallait tracer les piliers. Que choisir ? Il ne pouvait pas attaquer… mais un cercle équilibré était le meilleur. Mettre tout en défense peut-être ? Il devait tenir mais il ferait quoi ensuite ? Voldemort attendrait qu'il soit épuisé et s'emparerait de lui.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, mon petit, siffla le mage noir. »

Drago serra les dents. Il fit quelques pas, ses mains bougeant alors que le cercle se dessinait au sol. Il n'avait fait que des travaux pratiques et vu beaucoup de théories mais avec Morgane comme mère, il devait y parvenir.

Le cercle fut prêt et il serra davantage les dents quand Voldemort lança son premier sort. C'était le moment de vérité. Le sort perça la barrière mais s'arrêta, comme avalé par les lignes dessinées. Drago soupira. Mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Oh je suis impressionné ! lâcha le sorcier noir. Marcus a fait du très bon travail, tu sembles avoir les talents d'invokeur ! »

Il ne répondit pas bien qu'il s'étonnait que Voldemort parle de Marcus Caraway. Cela fit grandement sourire son interlocuteur.

« Tu te demandes comment je connais Marcus ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit, comme c'est amusant. »

Le mage s'approcha du cercle sans toutefois le toucher. Il fit tourner sa baguette, lançant un petit sort pour tester à nouveau la barrière. Drago ne devait pas baisser sa garde ni perdre sa concentration. C'était bien plus difficile qu'un entraînement avec ses camarades de classe.

« Marcus, ce cher Marcus, sourit Voldemort. Il a été pendant longtemps mon Mangemort favori, davantage que ton père. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était plein de haine et de rancœur. Il était la bête noire de sa famille, un sale bâtard. »

Il lança un nouveau sort. Il finirait bien par le faire lâcher puis il avait tout son temps.

« Il était un sorcier prometteur mais Whisper l'a envoyé au loin, sur le continent. »

Drago tiqua à ce nom de famille et sa défense s'abaissa quelques secondes. Voldemort sourit et lui jeta un nouveau sort, le faisant gémir avant que l'enfant ne reprenne ses marques.

« Marcus Caraway était le fils de Lord Whisper. Sa mère n'était qu'une roturière aussi les autres se mirent à le détester. Seule Morgane, ta chère maman, y était attachée, elle l'aimait son bâtard de petit frère. »

Il ricana. Drago avala difficilement. Il ne tiendrait pas… pas à ce rythme.

« Marcus est ton oncle, mon petit Drago. Et

- Ca suffit ! gronda une voix derrière eux. »

Voldemort se tourna, sa baguette dans la main. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Morgane, ma chère Morgane, je suis ravi de te revoir.

- Arrête ça, Tom. Laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria le fantôme en approchant. »

Drago releva les yeux sur elle. Elle n'était pas ce fantôme à l'apparence douce et calme. Il émanait d'elle maintenant comme un danger, un avertissement. Il frémit. Était-ce la même ?

« Reste à ta place, petite traînée ! persifla le mage. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Drago et leva sa baguette, lançant cette fois un sort beaucoup plus important. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ricocher. Une partie du salon partit en fumée. Morgane avait créé un cercle plus important, englobant celui de Drago afin de le protéger.

« Drago ! cria une voix derrière.

- Pè-père ? murmura le garçon. Père ! Je suis là !

- Eh bien, eh bien, que vois-je ? fit Voldemort. Une réunion de famille ? Comme c'est touchant. »

Lucius, Marcus et Severus arrivèrent, baguettes en main. Leurs yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre des trois antagonistes. Marcus sourit légèrement : son élève avait bien compris la leçon, il était plutôt fier.

« Je savais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose, lâcha Marcus. Tu posais trop de questions à propos de Drago !

- Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, mon cher Marcus mais je crois que vous arrivez trop tard !

- Que veux-tu à Drago ? lâcha froidement Lucius. »

Il n'y avait plus de « vous », plus de respect pour cet homme qui tentait de tuer son fils unique. Il se mit en garde, sa baguette bien devant lui. Il savait que Voldemort était beaucoup plus puissant que lui mais il défendrait son fils. Et le seigneur se mit à rire.

« Ce que je veux ? Juste son corps. Un corps jeune et puissant, un corps mêlant vos deux sangs, s'exclama-t-il.

- Impossible ! fit Marcus.

- Oh mon brave Marcus, si tu savais tout ce qui est du domaine du possible quand tu trouves les bons sortilèges ! Je voulais prendre ton corps mais finalement, tu es bien plus utile entier. »

Marcus fusillait Voldemort du regard. Dire qu'il fut un temps, il vénérait un type comme lui. Il cracha au sol. Il tourna les yeux vers Morgane. Elle protégeait Drago avec son cercle, le garçon ne risquait rien. Alors les trois pouvaient attaquer le seigneur noir. Severus et Lucius suivirent son regard. C'était faisable à trois. Ils se connaissaient très bien, cela fonctionnerait.

Ils levèrent leur baguette mais au moment même où ils allaient envoyer leur sort, un cri les retint : Peter qui avait été oublié par ses camarades venait d'attaquer le fantôme de Morgane. La jeune femme avait perdu sa concentration et le cercle magique disparut du sol. Une pierre brillant vivement par terre avait réussi à toucher le spectre. Ce dernier sembla vaciller, devenant plus transparent encore. Lucius s'approcha. Il leva la main, le cœur battant, elle semblait disparaître.

Mais Voldemort fut plus rapide, à peine le cercle effacé qu'il se retourna brusquement vers Drago. Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort. Mais un autre le contra. Voldemort tourna la tête, furieux. Marcus. Il venait de contrer le sortilège. Mais serait-il capable d'arrêter les autres ? Il en doutait.

Le sorcier noir était entouré des trois hommes. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu, il allait les écraser comme les sales vermines qu'ils étaient.

« Je suis déçu, tellement déçu par vous trois ! siffla-t-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai soin de Drago une fois que vous ne serez plus là ! »

Il gronda avant d'envoyer un _avada kedavra_ sur Severus mais le maître des potions réussi à l'éviter, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de l'armoire derrière lui qui vola en éclat. Tout se passait si vite, personne n'avait le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait : ils évitaient, lançaient, bougeaient. Parfois ils risquaient de se prendre le sort de son camarade.

Drago s'était reculé contre le mur, son corps tremblait, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait peur mais pas seulement pour lui. Il avait peur pour son père et pour ses professeurs. Jamais son père n'avait montré ses sentiments pour lui, jamais il n'avait pensé que Lucius Malefoy serait capable de défier Voldemort pour lui, pour le sauver. Et pourtant, Lucius était là, en face de lui, les cheveux en bataille, le visage plein de rage et de colère envers cet homme qui tentait de tuer son enfant. Drago ne sentit même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, apeuré. Comment tout ça était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi… c'était ce qu'il se posait comme question alors que la bataille faisait rage devant lui, que les coups pleuvaient et que la maison partait en morceaux. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce qui se passait, c'était trop difficile, trop surréaliste.

Une ombre fantomatique se plaça devant lui et il frissonna. Morgane était là, moins visible qu'à l'accoutumée mais elle paraissait si belle dans cette rage pour protéger son fils. Son spectre semblait vaciller. Elle avait refait un cercle, plus petit, beaucoup plus petit. Ce que lui avait fait subir Peter semblait l'avoir touchée plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

La main tremblante de Drago attrapa sa baguette. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon avec ? Il la porta à sa poitrine, la serrant vivement. Ses yeux se ferment avant qu'il n'avale difficilement. Tout le monde se battait, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il sursauta quand on le souleva par le bras. C'était Marcus.

« Debout Drago ! l'incita-t-il.

- Pro-professeur… »

Caraway le redressa bien que le garçon ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Severus et Lucius se trouvaient presque à côté d'eux. Ils se repliaient ?

Voldemort vociféra, il leva sa baguette et lança un nouveau _avada kedavra_ sur les trois hommes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que ces derniers et l'enfant ripostent. Les quatre faisceaux magiques se percutèrent et semblèrent s'entremêler. Ils en ressentaient le pouvoir. Cela les faisait trembler, des pieds à la tête, jusque dans le tréfonds de leur âme.

Lucius serrait les dents, tenant fermement sa baguette entre les doigts. Il ne devait pas fléchir, si cela arrivait, ils pouvaient tous mourir. Comment avaient-ils fait pour connecter ainsi leurs baguettes, personne ne pourrait leur donner de réponse. Mais le fait était là : si l'un d'eux coupait le fil, ils mourraient sans doute du choc. Il fallait repousser le flux du mage noir sur lui, surpasser le pouvoir de Voldemort. Et à eux quatre, ils le pourraient, ils étaient plus forts que le seigneur des Ténèbres. Marcus et Severus pensaient pareil. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Drago serrait vivement sa baguette entre ses doigts, il la sentait vibrer comme jamais. Il tressaillit alors qu'une étrange caresse le frôla : deux mains s'étaient glissées sur les siennes. Elles semblaient irréelles et pourtant, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il en émanait. Un corps se plaça dans son dos, il sursauta.

« N'aie pas peur, souffla une voix. »

Il leva la tête, regardant derrière lui. Il reconnut Morgane. Mais pas fantomatique, non elle paraissait réelle, plus réelle que jamais. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes, elles se resserrèrent sur celles de son fils. Mais Drago semblait sentir autre chose, leurs mains se mirent à briller, une intense chaleur l'envahit et il se sentit puissant. Drago regarda droit devant lui, une force nouvelle en lui.

Leurs faisceaux entremêlés s'entrechoquèrent mais celui des cinq était devenu plus fort, Voldemort avait du mal à le tenir. La balance tournait en leur faveur. Une étrange chose arriva, personne ne l'avait remarquée : le lien se coupa brusquement, quelque chose avait brisé violemment l'équilibre, envoyant chacun d'eux s'écraser contre le mur, brutalement, leur tirant un gémissement de douleur.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, une vive douleur au ventre. Il baissa son regard sur son torse et vit un pieu de bois à travers son torse, empalé. Devant lui, une ombre se dressait, un rire fou s'éleva. L'ombre tituba et s'arrêta devant lui : Narcissa. La jeune femme était décoiffée, débraillée, un rictus démentiel étiré ses lèvres. Folle, elle était devenue folle. Elle riait.

« Maître, vous m'avez empêchée de le tuer ! ricana-t-elle en tenant à peine sur ses jambes. »

Son rire était fou, son regard l'était également. et Voldemort n'eut le temps de rien alors que la jeune femme lui envoyait un sort mortel, le seul et unique _avada kedavra_ qu'elle jetterait de sa vie.

Le Seigneur noir poussa son dernier souffle avant de s'éteindre, un pieu sortant de son torse. Mais Narcissa ne s'arrêta pas là, elle se retourna vers les cinq autres. Elle leva sa baguette.

« Lucius, susurra-t-elle. Mon cher époux, laisse-moi te prouver mon amour éternel ! »

Elle leva sa baguette sur le blond qui était encore l'esprit embrouillé par le choc. Elle allait lancer un nouveau sort sur son mari quand une violente douleur lui fit perdre conscience, elle s'effondra. Marcus se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil défoncé, une planche de bois dans la main. Il se passa une main sur le visage, ses cheveux étaient défaits, glissant hors du catogan.

« Ca va tout le monde ? demanda-t-il en soupirant. »

Seuls des grognements lui répondirent et il rit doucement. Il tourna la tête vers Narcissa puis sur Voldemort. Ce grand sorcier bien qu'étant du côté obscur était mort, son nom resterait dans les annales comme l'homme qui tenta de détruire leur monde. Pourtant Marcus se sentait triste, il avait admiré et adoré Voldemort. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas la peine de ressasser tout ça, ce qui était fait… était fait.

Drago ouvrit des yeux fatigués. Tout avait fini si vite bien qu'il avait eu l'impression d'une éternité. Il essaya de se lever mais deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. Il sentit un corps derrière lui.

« Ne bouge pas, déjà parce que tu rougirais de ma tenue et ensuite laisse-moi profiter de cette étreinte, murmura une voix féminine. »

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, impossible. Pourtant les bras autour de lui qui se resserraient doucement, étaient bien réels, il pouvait sentir leur chaleur et leur douceur. Des lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur sa tête et il frissonna. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cette femme était sa mère, il se sentait étrange dans ses bras, un mélange de sécurité et de joie.

« Ma-maman…, murmura-t-il ses yeux se brouillant de larmes. »

Il croisa le regard stupéfait de son père. Lucius se relevait, la main sur la tête, le regard écarquillé.

« Morgane… ? souffla-t-il incrédule. »

Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour prendre une de celles de la jeune femme. Enfin il hésita dans un premier temps, comme s'il allait se brûler. Mais il finit par la poser dessus, caressant la peau pale et douce. Morgane lui sourit tendrement avant de dégager un peu Drago.

« Tu pourrais… ton manteau ? demanda-t-elle à Lucius. »

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à comprendre avant de s'empresser de retirer son vêtement. Drago rougit violemment et ne se retourna pas alors que son père passait le vêtement. Morgane le boucla et sourit. Elle essaya de se lever mais les années sous forment de fantôme avait fragilisé son organisme. Elle releva les yeux sur Lucius alors qu'il lui tendait la main. Elle l'attrapa et il l'aida. Il la fixa un moment avant de la serrer contre lui, comme si elle allait disparaître à nouveau. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, comme si rien n'existait plus autour d'eux.

Le regard de Lucius se porta sur Drago juste à côté d'eux. Le garçon eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva écraser entre son père et sa mère. Après un moment d'étonnement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

Marcus et Severus n'y croyaient pas non plus leurs yeux. Comment cela avait-il été possible ? Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de fantôme redevenant humain. Marcus fit quelques pas et baissa les yeux en entendant un étrange craquement : une pierre complètement éclatée. Il ramassa quelques morceaux et regarda. Et si la pierre conjuguée aux sorts croisés avait fait ce miracle ? Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cela ouvrait d'énormes possibilités mais devait-il en parler ? Une main le tira de sa rêverie. Deux yeux verts brillant de malice le fixaient. Il avala de travers avant de prendre Morgane dans ses bras, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Désolé pour ton manoir, dit Severus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout se répare, tout, dit-il en souriant.

- Père… mè-Narcissa… »

Tout le monde s'approcha de la jeune femme qui avait perdu connaissance. Drago s'avança vers Voldemort pendant que Marcus redressait sa mère adoptive. Le jeune Malefoy regarda celui qui avait fait trembler tant de monde : il était là, étendu au sol, mort.

« Que fait-on pour… pour lui ? demanda-t-il à son professeur des potions.

- Il va falloir prévenir les autorités. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les cinq. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils avaient des blessures et des égratignures à soigner. Lucius ne lâchait pas Morgane, trop faible encore pour marcher toute seule. Mais il semblait heureux, comme jamais son fils ne l'avait vu.

**oOo**

Une semaine avait passé depuis la mort de Voldemort. La nouvelle avait circulé à travers tout le monde des sorciers. Cela avait provoqué autant de joie que d'incompréhension : comment était-il mort ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Malefoy était pourtant son mangemort ?

Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres fusaient. Un sujet dépassé malgré tout ceci : Lady Morgane Whisper et son étrange résurrection. Certains avançaient qu'elle n'avait jamais péri, d'autres que Voldemort l'avait ressuscitée pour l'utiliser, enfin certains parlaient de machination gouvernementale. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait retrouvé la vie.

Drago sortait de Sainte Mangouste où Narcissa avait été internée. La pauvre femme avait perdu l'esprit, elle ne reconnaissait plus personne, se contentant de se basculer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise en marmonnant des mots à peine audibles.

La pluie tombait légèrement quand le jeune homme sortit. Il sourit, il allait sans doute avoir la nouvelle vie et famille qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Bien sûr, son père comparaissait à nouveau mais Caraway et Rogue étaient là ainsi que Dumbledore, chose plus qu'étrange. Et quand cela serait fini, Morgane et Lucius se marieraient. Son père avait attendu trop longtemps, le divorce d'avec Narcissa serait bientôt effectif, il était ainsi libre d'épouser sa belle. Drago soupira, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« Arrête de rêvasse, Drago, nous devons aller au tribunal. »

Il tourna la tête vers Marcus Caraway. Son professeur l'attendait avec un parapluie au pied de l'escalier.

« J'arrive… tonton ! se moqua gentiment le garçon. »

Marcus tira la tête avant de rire. Il attrapa Drago par la nuque et ils marchèrent. Malgré la pluie, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait pour le Serpentard.

« Va falloir éviter de m'appeler comme ça en cours, maugréa Marcus.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien trop doué pour qu'ils pensent que tu me favorises ! rit Drago.

- Non… mais je suis trop jeune pour que tu m'appelles « tonton ». »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

**FIN**

**- Juin 2008 -**

Après euh… presque quatre ans, voici enfin la fin de cette histoire.

J'ai longtemps hésité pour Morgane : disparaître ou revivre… ?

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont suivi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de votre avis, si vous avez trouvé ça nul, trop long, sympa, chiant etc... Mici

Bizz

Shali


End file.
